


Kako no Sakura

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, There will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass..., in certain chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/)**chrysiida_tori** Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG15 (to be safe)  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

Minna ^^  
This is my VERY FIRST fic EVER soooo I admit I feel nervous... >< I hope you enjoy it and please comment!!! I'd love to read your reactions (positive or negative)! <3

CHAPTER 1/?

Aiba Masaki. 17 years old. Today was his first day as a senior high school student. The clock on the wall was showing 7 a.m. He sighed… it was time to get up, not that he had slept at all last night. Before he could take off the sheets he heard the door open forcefully and felt something warm close to his face.  

“Good morning to you too Bobo-chan” 

The dog barked happily and licked Masaki’s hand 

“I know… I know… I love you too buddy! But I have to get ready now ne?!”

He got up. He looked at his not so well ironed high school - uniform and took a deep breath. _So the day finally came… There’s no way you could avoid it Masaki_ he thought as he took a quick shower. The water was warm and helped him relax. He closed his eyes and tried to avoid thinking about anything. It was not the first time anyway…

After being dressed he entered the room next to his. 

“Good morning mum. Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to open the curtains for you? The sun looks nice today”  
                                                        
“…..” 

“I take that as a yes” he said while moving towards the window, letting the sunrays invade the small room.

“Today I have to go to school so I won’t be back until early in the afternoon ok? Don’t get worried” 

“…..” 

“I’ve already talked to Yamada-san. She’ll come to keep you company ok? I’ll try to be back as soon as possible.”

He leaned and kissed her on her forehead. “I love you. Bye.” 

“…..”

After having some breakfast, in his case just a mere sandwich, he grabbed his bag.

“Ittekimasu Bobo-chan” 

“Wuf wuf” replied Bobo-chan waving his tail up and down as saying itterashai. 

Masaki closed the door and looked up at the sky. The day was sunny and warm. 

“It’s the last year Masaki… you can do it!” he said to himself trying to be strong and started walking in a slow pace.   
………………………………………………….

 

The roads were filled with students rushing to their schools and adults heading to their work. Passing them by Masaki couldn’t help but think about his own future… He didn’t mean to but he caught himself repetitively being envy of those businessmen who were heading to their work wearing expensive suits and carrying their leather bags. He knew such a future was forbidden for him. It required university studies but that was out of question. Sometimes he was wondering why him… why it had to be him the one with no father, why his mother was like that, why life should be so cruel… but then he realized that maybe it was his own fault.

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly saw a light petal landing on the top of his hand. He looked at it. “Sakura….” The word was spoken as a whisper and a bitter smile formed on his lips.   
………………………………………………………

“Well well well! Look who we have here!” Masaki felt someone whisper in his ear snapping him away from his thoughts. His body froze as he felt the other one being that close. 

He hadn’t realized that he was already walking through the school yard so close to that one part he should avoid the most.

He was dragged into the old gym.

“A-i-b-a - chan! It’s been long since we last saw each other!” the whisper gradually turned into a scream so loud that Masaki had to cover his ears, causing a hysterical laugh from the other student as a result. 

He was standing there as if there was a magnet in the ground. He couldn’t – no he dared not to – move... he kept his eyes closed, he couldn’t bear to watch the other’s face. One wrong movement and a punch would be landed on his face… he knew the story very well. It was not the first time that happened anyway. 

He can’t even remember when it started. It’s been already two years? Maybe more... He always tried to be out of trouble, to be invisible if possible but for some reason he would be the center of attention of this particular guy. He couldn’t figure out why. He had never done anything to upset him yet one day he found himself cornered by his ‘friends’ and beaten up to the point to fall unconscious.  In order to fill the gaps in his mind and ease the pain he kept, he tried to convince himself that there was always a need of a victim for this kind of people. It just happened to be him the one available. 

“A-I-B-A – chan… where are your manners? Haven’t you learned that when someone asks you a question you’re supposed to reply?”

Masaki kept having his eyes closed and said nothing. He wouldn’t give the other the pleasure to humiliate him once again. 

“You still don’t say anything huh?! You know… you should be happy that someone like _me_ addresses _you_ in such a way you lowlife scumbag.”

Masaki kept on saying nothing. He felt the anger build inside of him and unconsciously clenched his hands into fists.   
The other one seemed to notice Masaki’s reaction. 

“Ooohhh! Look our little kitty got claws” the other said ironically and burst into laughs. 

His ‘friends’ mimicked him and out of the blue Masaki felt a punch on his stomach. The pain was that much that couldn’t remain still. He fell on the ground. Tears started building in his eyes but he kept fighting them away. No he shouldn’t declare defeat. 

He was forced to meet the other’s eyes as his hair was grabbed forcefully.

“What?! You want to hit me? Be careful or I shall hit you that much that you’ll end up like that useless mother of yours… ok Aiba-chan?” his eyes were dark. 

Masaki’s cores dilated. Did he just hear the other talking about his mother?! But how was that even possible? There was no way that the other could know about that… It was his secret… 

Suddenly Masaki freed himself with a power that even he didn’t know that owned and grabbed the other students’ collar. The latter surprised by Masaki’s sudden reaction found himself pinched against the nearest wall. 

“No one has the right to talk about my mother like that. Don’t you even dare to do that ever again. You can say and do whatever you wish to me but let my mother out of this. AM I CLEAR?” his voice echoed in the air.

The scene didn’t last for more than ten seconds as the others grabbed Masaki away from their leader but still their eyes had said more than enough. It was the first time that Masaki saw shock mixed with fear being written in the other one’s eyes and the first time that the other one saw a full of rage Masaki. It was as if the roles were reversed.

“What do you think you’re doing? You asshole.” the others’ voices filled the air. He had no strength to fight back, his  
body aching because of the massive punches.

Suddenly the old gym’s door opens. 

“You stop it immediately. What do you think you’re doing?! Leave him or I should call the principal. Hey! Are you deaf or something? I said stop it!” A voice came from the gym’s door. 

There were words spoken; words that his brain refused to analyze. Only two words kept coming again and again “… that useless mother of yours…” He had never shared with anyone from school his mother’s condition, not even with his best friend or more likely his only friend Nino. How could that be known to him? How on earth had that specific person found out?  Why? His brain almost had a breakdown. It was too much for him to cope with.

He heard them leave. 

Still he can’t move. His body won’t obey. He felt weaker and weaker and his vision became blurry. 

The last thing he remembers is a beautiful face and a gentle voice. 

“Are you ok? Can you listen to me? Hey…”  
……………………………………………………..

 

“Aiba-san, be careful. You have to lie down until I’m finished with the treatment of your wounds. Ok?”

“Yes sensei” answered with a weak voice.

“There you are. You can head to your class right now but be careful not to forget to change the bandages before you sleep tonight Ok? Now be careful.”

As soon as he closed the door of the infirmary a hand grabbed his shoulder “and here is my stupid friend. Ma-kun, are you really THAT stupid??? Are you trying to be a part of a fairy tale by imitating the little red riding hood that happily goes to the wolf’s trap? Well let me inform you… This is no fairy tale this is real life damn it!”

“Nino please st-…”

“Stop what? Talking about the level of your stupidity? You know that this guy looks at you as if you were his prey and you go to his territory? What were you thinking? Oh! I haven’t be punched in a while I should just go and greet him? Do you have any idea how worried I got? Do you- hey! I’m talking to you!” Nino  realized that Masaki was not listening to him. He was left behind, having his eyes fixed to something. He followed his gaze just to find another student, certainly new since he didn't know him. He was just a little shorter than Masaki but his face was really beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. 

“Ano… You are the one who brought me here… right?”

“Yes that was me. I-”

“I just wanted to thank you… Sorry to be a burden!” Masaki said and bowed really low. 

“Don’t even mention it please. I couldn’t just stand there and stare doing nothing. I hate this kind of behavior. My name is Matsumoto Jun. I’m a new student to Fujiwara High School, 3rd year. Yoroshiku”

“Aiba Masaki and… this is Ninomiya Kazunari” Masaki said pointing at Nino who in the main time had approached the two figures and was now standing next to his best friend examining the new student from head to toe. He couldn’t help it. He was the exact opposite from Masaki; never able to trust people easily. “Everyone calls him Nino” Masaki continued the introduction of them. 

“Hmm... Aiba-kun I hope we can be friends!”

At the sound of the last phrase Masaki’s face enlightened “Really? I’m sooo happy. Of course we can be friends! Ne? Nino?!”

“Hn…” nodded Nino reluctantly. There was no way to persuade an overexcited Masaki, he certainly knew that. Watching his friend smiling like that couldn’t help but smile himself. 

_ Maybe it is a whole new start this year…  _ thought Masaki as he walked cheerfully down the aisle to his class despite his pain. What he didn’t know is that there was a couple of eyes watching him and his new ‘friend’ full of anger.  
……………………………………………………

 

“Out of my way you idiot don’t you see that I want to come through??!!” hissed Sho to one of his so-called friends. They were at their own ‘special room’ – the old gymnastics’ storage.

“I’m s-sorry… I didn’t see y-you” said the boy with a voice that slightly could be heard as he bowed down expecting a punch that never came. As he lifted his head up he saw his leader kicking everything in his path. 

The others dared to say nothing. They knew that once in such a phase the best thing to do was to remain as silent as a statue. 

All could be heard was his monologue…

_ Who does he think he is? Huuuuh!!!! To come here and pretend the hero… _ a bottle of water crashes the wall _“I will call the principal”. Call him you bastard and we’ll see what happens… Asshole…_ a basketball flies over the others’ heads _and trying to be friends with him… what with that attitude. You have no right to touch him. He’s mine damn it MINE!!!"_ he screamed as he left the room banging the door behind him.

“What is he sooo mad about? It’s not like he won’t find another target right?! There are always the freshmen” said one of his so called friends to the others after a while.

“You seem to forget how obsessed he is with this Aiba… Not that I understand the reason. I mean he’s boring…” answered another one.

“YOU forget I suppose that what he hates the most is someone else to steal his possessions… and this _boring_ as you say Aiba happens to be considered by him as his possession…his “bullying possession” if you want…Oh! And I would advise you to be more attentive when talking about Aiba because if he ever finds out the next thing you’ll see will be the hospital’s walls… ok Taguchi-kun?”

All turned their attention to the small figured guy sitting on the desk next to the window. He never talked much… he only did that on special occasions, giving it a certain importance. He never participated in bullying. For the majority of them he was a big question mark. He was the only one that could be considered as their leader’s friend and not one of his submissive followers. 

“Y-yes Ohno-san. I won’t repeat it.” said Taguchi lowering his head. He knew if that reached his leader’s ears it would be his end.

“Glad to hear that” said Ohno as he advanced to the exit without looking at the other one “but now we should hurry. Classes start in a minute.”

………………………………………………… 

“Hey…” no answer.

“Hey! I’m talking to you. Are you alright?” asked Ohno in a clearly worried tone while sitting at his desk at the end of the classroom. 

“How can I be alright? Didn’t you see that jerk? I swear if I see that guy being close to Aiba ever again, I’ll kick his ass out” hissed the other one. 

“You know you keep torturing yourself like that. It’s already been more than two years you sh-” Ohno couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I should what Satoshi? Forget? Delete my memories? I’m sorry I can’t do that” was the reply and Ohno could sense the frustration in Sho’s voice.

“I didn’t say that… but maybe it would be better to stop behaving to Aiba-kun like that?” he said having his eyes fixed in the ones of his friend. “I think it’s enough”

“NO. I will never do that. You know I-” he didn’t manage to finish his line as his eyes captured one particular figure: Aiba Masaki entering the classroom along with Nino smiling as if nothing had happened before.

That irritated him even more. How could this guy always smile? 

“I’m glad that you’re fine Aiba-chan” he said out loud with an irony floating in the air as Masaki sat down at his seat.

He then did what Sho hated the most adding fuel to fire: he ignored him. Sho almost stood up when their teacher entered the classroom. 

“Good morning everyone. Bow. Sit. … Before we begin with our lesson I would like to present you your new classmate that transferred to our school this year”

As the new student entered the classroom the girls were all whispering _oh my god he’s so handsome. Do you think he has a girlfriend? He’s so cool_. 

“Silence everyone. Please, present yourself” the teacher asked the new student.

“Good morning. My name is Matsumoto Jun. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu”

“Is there any place available for Matsumoto Jun?” asked the teacher

“Yes Sensei! He can sit here” said an energetic Masaki pointing at the sit in front of him. His eyes were glowing with happiness.

“Very well. You can sit in front of Aiba-kun. So… let’s begin our class. Today we will talk about algorithms. Open your books at page 12.” 

“Masaki-kun thanks” Jun whispered to Masaki.

“No problem. We’re friends... right?” was Masaki’s reply to the disappointment of a particular person. 

Masaki was too happy over his new friend to notice that a pair of dark – because of anger – eyes never let him out of sight. He was too occupied with Jun-chan (as Masaki decided to call his new friend) to sense the other’s fury. Only Nino saw what was happening and couldn’t help but feel worried about his friend.

At one point his gaze met with Ohno Satoshi’s. Immediately, he pretended to pay attention to class, writing down all the formulas written on the blackboard. He somehow felt that he saw a similar worry in Ohno’s eyes. _Is it possible that he’s worried too?_ asked himself but immediately shook his head. _What am I talking about?! He’s in the same team with that bastard. Why would he be worried?!_

He then watched his friend smiling and being all cheered up. _Masaki be careful…_ was the only thing he could think of.  
………………………………….

 

It was lunch time. 

“Would you like to go to eat together at the rooftop?” suggested Jun “I have to go to the bathroom first. Tell me afterwards what you decide, ok?” added and left the classroom.

_ Oh! That would be great! _ Masaki thought “Hey! Nino what do you say??? Why don’t we go?” he then asked looking at Nino with his big puppy-eyes.

“Sure why not…” Nino could not deny and his eyes met again with Ohno’s. For some unknown reason he felt weird. He couldn’t tell for sure what but this boy definitely had an impact on him… 

Suddenly the whole classroom fell silent as if they were taking exams.

“Where are you going Aiba-chan? Why don’t you join us?” a well-known voice was heard. When he turned he saw Masaki trying to get out of the classroom while Sho was leaning at the door flame preventing Masaki from passing.

Nino was ready to step up when something unexpected happened. The moment he tried to touch Masaki’s shoulder Sho’s hand was grabbed forcefully from behind. 

“He’s going wherever he wants and you have no right to know about it. It’s not as if he has to ask for your permission. Got it?” 

It was Jun. The whole class stared. It was well-known that Masaki was his victim and never dared to speak up. They just pretended it never happened. 

Masaki on the other hand was astonished. He couldn’t believe that Jun had stood up for him in front of the whole class without fear. Nino had done that of course many times but he was never acknowledged by the others as Jun. He was just the geek who played his games all the time.

“Come Masaki-kun. Nino, you as well. I’m starving!” were Jun’s next words as turned to Sho just to add “With your permission… your highness!”  


***

  
They reached the rooftop. 

“The air feels nice!” it was Jun who spoke first as if nothing happened.

“J-Jun-chan… Thank you… ” said Masaki with trembling voice

“Is that onigiri? Could you give me one?” was the unexpected reply and Masaki couldn’t help but smile between his light sobs.

“Please Jun-chan of course you can have it!”

The lunch break was over. 

“I have my biology club now. I’ll see you later ok?” Masaki stood up with some difficulty due to pain but said nothing; he just waved back at his friends as he left.  


***

  
“I’m watching you” it was Nino’s voice. Jun turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong. I thank you for what you did for Masaki today… but I can’t deny I find it a little weird to be so protective over someone you met just a few hours ago. Please remember that. I know him since first grade. I’m more than happy to see him having new friends but if there is something else behind it I swear you’ll be in big trouble. You should pray not to catch you because then you’ll be dead” he then left without giving the other one a chance to answer.  
……………………………………………..

 

As he closed the door behind him he saw a small figured guy coming towards him. When Nino watched better, he realized it was Ohno.

“What do you want?” he said trying to sound neither surprised nor nervous.

“Can we talk for a while Nino-kun?”

“For you it’s Ninomiya-san. It’s not like we’re friends or something” he said firmly.

The other looked at him for a moment expressionless without saying anything “Ok… N-i-n-o-m-i-y-a - san can we talk? It’s important”

Nino was not sure about this. Why would this guy want to talk to him? Maybe it was another one of his friend’s traps? But somehow he could sense sincerity in his words… After giving it some thought he agreed. 

“Ok” said in a low voice and started following the other.  
…………………………………………………….

In the meanwhile, Masaki was finished with his club’s activities and headed to the school’s gate.

_ That’s weird _ he thought _where’s Nino?_ Not sight of either him or Jun. He then looked at his watch “Oh no!” said out loud. He had no time to wait. He should be back at home as fast as possible. He should check on his mother.

He started walking back home praying he won’t have any other unpleasant meetings. His body still ached, but he was determined not to change his schedule because of a particular person. 

The moment he reached the doorknob of his house he was forcefully stopped. He slowly turned and his gaze met the one that he least wanted to see. His heart started pounding like crazy. He couldn’t speak a word…

“Don’t look so surprised Aiba-chan or should I call you _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun?!_ I told you I know many things about you… didn’t I?” Masaki opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

“I just came to warn you _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun_. No one can protect you from me… got it? So don’t build your hopes on your _Jun-chan_ ” Sho said with resentment noticeable in his tone. 

“I think you’re a clever boy _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun_. I’m sure you don’t want the whole school to find out about your mom, ne?! All you have to do is just to behave yourself”

He smirked as he saw Masaki shrivel like a dry little flower. “I didn’t hear you…”

“Y-yes” was all Masaki could say as the other’s body was almost glued over his feeling his breath on his neck. 

“ _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun_ … I thought I just told you to behave…”

“Y-yes S-Sakurai-san”

“Correct…” whispered Sho in his ear while grabbing Masaki’s chin “I’m glad you understand” said looking straight at Masaki. 

He finally left having a written smirk of success on his face.

No power was left on Masaki’s legs as he kept standing there still shocked. He fell on the ground, tears coming down like crazy… “Why… why me?” was all he could say in between his sobs.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/)**chrysiida_tori** Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG15 (to be safe)  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

Minna ^^  
This is my VERY FIRST fic EVER soooo I admit I feel nervous... >< I hope you enjoy it and please comment!!! I'd love to read your reactions (positive or negative)! <3

CHAPTER 1/?

Aiba Masaki. 17 years old. Today was his first day as a senior high school student. The clock on the wall was showing 7 a.m. He sighed… it was time to get up, not that he had slept at all last night. Before he could take off the sheets he heard the door open forcefully and felt something warm close to his face.  

“Good morning to you too Bobo-chan” 

The dog barked happily and licked Masaki’s hand 

“I know… I know… I love you too buddy! But I have to get ready now ne?!”

He got up. He looked at his not so well ironed high school - uniform and took a deep breath. _So the day finally came… There’s no way you could avoid it Masaki_ he thought as he took a quick shower. The water was warm and helped him relax. He closed his eyes and tried to avoid thinking about anything. It was not the first time anyway…

After being dressed he entered the room next to his. 

“Good morning mum. Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to open the curtains for you? The sun looks nice today”  
                                                        
“…..” 

“I take that as a yes” he said while moving towards the window, letting the sunrays invade the small room.

“Today I have to go to school so I won’t be back until early in the afternoon ok? Don’t get worried” 

“…..” 

“I’ve already talked to Yamada-san. She’ll come to keep you company ok? I’ll try to be back as soon as possible.”

He leaned and kissed her on her forehead. “I love you. Bye.” 

“…..”

After having some breakfast, in his case just a mere sandwich, he grabbed his bag.

“Ittekimasu Bobo-chan” 

“Wuf wuf” replied Bobo-chan waving his tail up and down as saying itterashai. 

Masaki closed the door and looked up at the sky. The day was sunny and warm. 

“It’s the last year Masaki… you can do it!” he said to himself trying to be strong and started walking in a slow pace.   
………………………………………………….

 

The roads were filled with students rushing to their schools and adults heading to their work. Passing them by Masaki couldn’t help but think about his own future… He didn’t mean to but he caught himself repetitively being envy of those businessmen who were heading to their work wearing expensive suits and carrying their leather bags. He knew such a future was forbidden for him. It required university studies but that was out of question. Sometimes he was wondering why him… why it had to be him the one with no father, why his mother was like that, why life should be so cruel… but then he realized that maybe it was his own fault.

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly saw a light petal landing on the top of his hand. He looked at it. “Sakura….” The word was spoken as a whisper and a bitter smile formed on his lips.   
………………………………………………………

“Well well well! Look who we have here!” Masaki felt someone whisper in his ear snapping him away from his thoughts. His body froze as he felt the other one being that close. 

He hadn’t realized that he was already walking through the school yard so close to that one part he should avoid the most.

He was dragged into the old gym.

“A-i-b-a - chan! It’s been long since we last saw each other!” the whisper gradually turned into a scream so loud that Masaki had to cover his ears, causing a hysterical laugh from the other student as a result. 

He was standing there as if there was a magnet in the ground. He couldn’t – no he dared not to – move... he kept his eyes closed, he couldn’t bear to watch the other’s face. One wrong movement and a punch would be landed on his face… he knew the story very well. It was not the first time that happened anyway. 

He can’t even remember when it started. It’s been already two years? Maybe more... He always tried to be out of trouble, to be invisible if possible but for some reason he would be the center of attention of this particular guy. He couldn’t figure out why. He had never done anything to upset him yet one day he found himself cornered by his ‘friends’ and beaten up to the point to fall unconscious.  In order to fill the gaps in his mind and ease the pain he kept, he tried to convince himself that there was always a need of a victim for this kind of people. It just happened to be him the one available. 

“A-I-B-A – chan… where are your manners? Haven’t you learned that when someone asks you a question you’re supposed to reply?”

Masaki kept having his eyes closed and said nothing. He wouldn’t give the other the pleasure to humiliate him once again. 

“You still don’t say anything huh?! You know… you should be happy that someone like _me_ addresses _you_ in such a way you lowlife scumbag.”

Masaki kept on saying nothing. He felt the anger build inside of him and unconsciously clenched his hands into fists.   
The other one seemed to notice Masaki’s reaction. 

“Ooohhh! Look our little kitty got claws” the other said ironically and burst into laughs. 

His ‘friends’ mimicked him and out of the blue Masaki felt a punch on his stomach. The pain was that much that couldn’t remain still. He fell on the ground. Tears started building in his eyes but he kept fighting them away. No he shouldn’t declare defeat. 

He was forced to meet the other’s eyes as his hair was grabbed forcefully.

“What?! You want to hit me? Be careful or I shall hit you that much that you’ll end up like that useless mother of yours… ok Aiba-chan?” his eyes were dark. 

Masaki’s cores dilated. Did he just hear the other talking about his mother?! But how was that even possible? There was no way that the other could know about that… It was his secret… 

Suddenly Masaki freed himself with a power that even he didn’t know that owned and grabbed the other students’ collar. The latter surprised by Masaki’s sudden reaction found himself pinched against the nearest wall. 

“No one has the right to talk about my mother like that. Don’t you even dare to do that ever again. You can say and do whatever you wish to me but let my mother out of this. AM I CLEAR?” his voice echoed in the air.

The scene didn’t last for more than ten seconds as the others grabbed Masaki away from their leader but still their eyes had said more than enough. It was the first time that Masaki saw shock mixed with fear being written in the other one’s eyes and the first time that the other one saw a full of rage Masaki. It was as if the roles were reversed.

“What do you think you’re doing? You asshole.” the others’ voices filled the air. He had no strength to fight back, his  
body aching because of the massive punches.

Suddenly the old gym’s door opens. 

“You stop it immediately. What do you think you’re doing?! Leave him or I should call the principal. Hey! Are you deaf or something? I said stop it!” A voice came from the gym’s door. 

There were words spoken; words that his brain refused to analyze. Only two words kept coming again and again “… that useless mother of yours…” He had never shared with anyone from school his mother’s condition, not even with his best friend or more likely his only friend Nino. How could that be known to him? How on earth had that specific person found out?  Why? His brain almost had a breakdown. It was too much for him to cope with.

He heard them leave. 

Still he can’t move. His body won’t obey. He felt weaker and weaker and his vision became blurry. 

The last thing he remembers is a beautiful face and a gentle voice. 

“Are you ok? Can you listen to me? Hey…”  
……………………………………………………..

 

“Aiba-san, be careful. You have to lie down until I’m finished with the treatment of your wounds. Ok?”

“Yes sensei” answered with a weak voice.

“There you are. You can head to your class right now but be careful not to forget to change the bandages before you sleep tonight Ok? Now be careful.”

As soon as he closed the door of the infirmary a hand grabbed his shoulder “and here is my stupid friend. Ma-kun, are you really THAT stupid??? Are you trying to be a part of a fairy tale by imitating the little red riding hood that happily goes to the wolf’s trap? Well let me inform you… This is no fairy tale this is real life damn it!”

“Nino please st-…”

“Stop what? Talking about the level of your stupidity? You know that this guy looks at you as if you were his prey and you go to his territory? What were you thinking? Oh! I haven’t be punched in a while I should just go and greet him? Do you have any idea how worried I got? Do you- hey! I’m talking to you!” Nino  realized that Masaki was not listening to him. He was left behind, having his eyes fixed to something. He followed his gaze just to find another student, certainly new since he didn't know him. He was just a little shorter than Masaki but his face was really beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. 

“Ano… You are the one who brought me here… right?”

“Yes that was me. I-”

“I just wanted to thank you… Sorry to be a burden!” Masaki said and bowed really low. 

“Don’t even mention it please. I couldn’t just stand there and stare doing nothing. I hate this kind of behavior. My name is Matsumoto Jun. I’m a new student to Fujiwara High School, 3rd year. Yoroshiku”

“Aiba Masaki and… this is Ninomiya Kazunari” Masaki said pointing at Nino who in the main time had approached the two figures and was now standing next to his best friend examining the new student from head to toe. He couldn’t help it. He was the exact opposite from Masaki; never able to trust people easily. “Everyone calls him Nino” Masaki continued the introduction of them. 

“Hmm... Aiba-kun I hope we can be friends!”

At the sound of the last phrase Masaki’s face enlightened “Really? I’m sooo happy. Of course we can be friends! Ne? Nino?!”

“Hn…” nodded Nino reluctantly. There was no way to persuade an overexcited Masaki, he certainly knew that. Watching his friend smiling like that couldn’t help but smile himself. 

_ Maybe it is a whole new start this year…  _ thought Masaki as he walked cheerfully down the aisle to his class despite his pain. What he didn’t know is that there was a couple of eyes watching him and his new ‘friend’ full of anger.  
……………………………………………………

 

“Out of my way you idiot don’t you see that I want to come through??!!” hissed Sho to one of his so-called friends. They were at their own ‘special room’ – the old gymnastics’ storage.

“I’m s-sorry… I didn’t see y-you” said the boy with a voice that slightly could be heard as he bowed down expecting a punch that never came. As he lifted his head up he saw his leader kicking everything in his path. 

The others dared to say nothing. They knew that once in such a phase the best thing to do was to remain as silent as a statue. 

All could be heard was his monologue…

_ Who does he think he is? Huuuuh!!!! To come here and pretend the hero… _ a bottle of water crashes the wall _“I will call the principal”. Call him you bastard and we’ll see what happens… Asshole…_ a basketball flies over the others’ heads _and trying to be friends with him… what with that attitude. You have no right to touch him. He’s mine damn it MINE!!!"_ he screamed as he left the room banging the door behind him.

“What is he sooo mad about? It’s not like he won’t find another target right?! There are always the freshmen” said one of his so called friends to the others after a while.

“You seem to forget how obsessed he is with this Aiba… Not that I understand the reason. I mean he’s boring…” answered another one.

“YOU forget I suppose that what he hates the most is someone else to steal his possessions… and this _boring_ as you say Aiba happens to be considered by him as his possession…his “bullying possession” if you want…Oh! And I would advise you to be more attentive when talking about Aiba because if he ever finds out the next thing you’ll see will be the hospital’s walls… ok Taguchi-kun?”

All turned their attention to the small figured guy sitting on the desk next to the window. He never talked much… he only did that on special occasions, giving it a certain importance. He never participated in bullying. For the majority of them he was a big question mark. He was the only one that could be considered as their leader’s friend and not one of his submissive followers. 

“Y-yes Ohno-san. I won’t repeat it.” said Taguchi lowering his head. He knew if that reached his leader’s ears it would be his end.

“Glad to hear that” said Ohno as he advanced to the exit without looking at the other one “but now we should hurry. Classes start in a minute.”

………………………………………………… 

“Hey…” no answer.

“Hey! I’m talking to you. Are you alright?” asked Ohno in a clearly worried tone while sitting at his desk at the end of the classroom. 

“How can I be alright? Didn’t you see that jerk? I swear if I see that guy being close to Aiba ever again, I’ll kick his ass out” hissed the other one. 

“You know you keep torturing yourself like that. It’s already been more than two years you sh-” Ohno couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I should what Satoshi? Forget? Delete my memories? I’m sorry I can’t do that” was the reply and Ohno could sense the frustration in Sho’s voice.

“I didn’t say that… but maybe it would be better to stop behaving to Aiba-kun like that?” he said having his eyes fixed in the ones of his friend. “I think it’s enough”

“NO. I will never do that. You know I-” he didn’t manage to finish his line as his eyes captured one particular figure: Aiba Masaki entering the classroom along with Nino smiling as if nothing had happened before.

That irritated him even more. How could this guy always smile? 

“I’m glad that you’re fine Aiba-chan” he said out loud with an irony floating in the air as Masaki sat down at his seat.

He then did what Sho hated the most adding fuel to fire: he ignored him. Sho almost stood up when their teacher entered the classroom. 

“Good morning everyone. Bow. Sit. … Before we begin with our lesson I would like to present you your new classmate that transferred to our school this year”

As the new student entered the classroom the girls were all whispering _oh my god he’s so handsome. Do you think he has a girlfriend? He’s so cool_. 

“Silence everyone. Please, present yourself” the teacher asked the new student.

“Good morning. My name is Matsumoto Jun. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu”

“Is there any place available for Matsumoto Jun?” asked the teacher

“Yes Sensei! He can sit here” said an energetic Masaki pointing at the sit in front of him. His eyes were glowing with happiness.

“Very well. You can sit in front of Aiba-kun. So… let’s begin our class. Today we will talk about algorithms. Open your books at page 12.” 

“Masaki-kun thanks” Jun whispered to Masaki.

“No problem. We’re friends... right?” was Masaki’s reply to the disappointment of a particular person. 

Masaki was too happy over his new friend to notice that a pair of dark – because of anger – eyes never let him out of sight. He was too occupied with Jun-chan (as Masaki decided to call his new friend) to sense the other’s fury. Only Nino saw what was happening and couldn’t help but feel worried about his friend.

At one point his gaze met with Ohno Satoshi’s. Immediately, he pretended to pay attention to class, writing down all the formulas written on the blackboard. He somehow felt that he saw a similar worry in Ohno’s eyes. _Is it possible that he’s worried too?_ asked himself but immediately shook his head. _What am I talking about?! He’s in the same team with that bastard. Why would he be worried?!_

He then watched his friend smiling and being all cheered up. _Masaki be careful…_ was the only thing he could think of.  
………………………………….

 

It was lunch time. 

“Would you like to go to eat together at the rooftop?” suggested Jun “I have to go to the bathroom first. Tell me afterwards what you decide, ok?” added and left the classroom.

_ Oh! That would be great! _ Masaki thought “Hey! Nino what do you say??? Why don’t we go?” he then asked looking at Nino with his big puppy-eyes.

“Sure why not…” Nino could not deny and his eyes met again with Ohno’s. For some unknown reason he felt weird. He couldn’t tell for sure what but this boy definitely had an impact on him… 

Suddenly the whole classroom fell silent as if they were taking exams.

“Where are you going Aiba-chan? Why don’t you join us?” a well-known voice was heard. When he turned he saw Masaki trying to get out of the classroom while Sho was leaning at the door flame preventing Masaki from passing.

Nino was ready to step up when something unexpected happened. The moment he tried to touch Masaki’s shoulder Sho’s hand was grabbed forcefully from behind. 

“He’s going wherever he wants and you have no right to know about it. It’s not as if he has to ask for your permission. Got it?” 

It was Jun. The whole class stared. It was well-known that Masaki was his victim and never dared to speak up. They just pretended it never happened. 

Masaki on the other hand was astonished. He couldn’t believe that Jun had stood up for him in front of the whole class without fear. Nino had done that of course many times but he was never acknowledged by the others as Jun. He was just the geek who played his games all the time.

“Come Masaki-kun. Nino, you as well. I’m starving!” were Jun’s next words as turned to Sho just to add “With your permission… your highness!”  


***

  
They reached the rooftop. 

“The air feels nice!” it was Jun who spoke first as if nothing happened.

“J-Jun-chan… Thank you… ” said Masaki with trembling voice

“Is that onigiri? Could you give me one?” was the unexpected reply and Masaki couldn’t help but smile between his light sobs.

“Please Jun-chan of course you can have it!”

The lunch break was over. 

“I have my biology club now. I’ll see you later ok?” Masaki stood up with some difficulty due to pain but said nothing; he just waved back at his friends as he left.  


***

  
“I’m watching you” it was Nino’s voice. Jun turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong. I thank you for what you did for Masaki today… but I can’t deny I find it a little weird to be so protective over someone you met just a few hours ago. Please remember that. I know him since first grade. I’m more than happy to see him having new friends but if there is something else behind it I swear you’ll be in big trouble. You should pray not to catch you because then you’ll be dead” he then left without giving the other one a chance to answer.  
……………………………………………..

 

As he closed the door behind him he saw a small figured guy coming towards him. When Nino watched better, he realized it was Ohno.

“What do you want?” he said trying to sound neither surprised nor nervous.

“Can we talk for a while Nino-kun?”

“For you it’s Ninomiya-san. It’s not like we’re friends or something” he said firmly.

The other looked at him for a moment expressionless without saying anything “Ok… N-i-n-o-m-i-y-a - san can we talk? It’s important”

Nino was not sure about this. Why would this guy want to talk to him? Maybe it was another one of his friend’s traps? But somehow he could sense sincerity in his words… After giving it some thought he agreed. 

“Ok” said in a low voice and started following the other.  
…………………………………………………….

In the meanwhile, Masaki was finished with his club’s activities and headed to the school’s gate.

_ That’s weird _ he thought _where’s Nino?_ Not sight of either him or Jun. He then looked at his watch “Oh no!” said out loud. He had no time to wait. He should be back at home as fast as possible. He should check on his mother.

He started walking back home praying he won’t have any other unpleasant meetings. His body still ached, but he was determined not to change his schedule because of a particular person. 

The moment he reached the doorknob of his house he was forcefully stopped. He slowly turned and his gaze met the one that he least wanted to see. His heart started pounding like crazy. He couldn’t speak a word…

“Don’t look so surprised Aiba-chan or should I call you _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun?!_ I told you I know many things about you… didn’t I?” Masaki opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

“I just came to warn you _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun_. No one can protect you from me… got it? So don’t build your hopes on your _Jun-chan_ ” Sho said with resentment noticeable in his tone. 

“I think you’re a clever boy _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun_. I’m sure you don’t want the whole school to find out about your mom, ne?! All you have to do is just to behave yourself”

He smirked as he saw Masaki shrivel like a dry little flower. “I didn’t hear you…”

“Y-yes” was all Masaki could say as the other’s body was almost glued over his feeling his breath on his neck. 

“ _M-a-s-a-k-i - kun_ … I thought I just told you to behave…”

“Y-yes S-Sakurai-san”

“Correct…” whispered Sho in his ear while grabbing Masaki’s chin “I’m glad you understand” said looking straight at Masaki. 

He finally left having a written smirk of success on his face.

No power was left on Masaki’s legs as he kept standing there still shocked. He fell on the ground, tears coming down like crazy… “Why… why me?” was all he could say in between his sobs.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED  



	3. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan  ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )   
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG-15 (to be safe) - might get higher in later chapters  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)     /     [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)

  


  
CHAPTER 3

  
_ Pick it up… pick it up… pick it up _

“Yes?” a barely hearable voice spoke

“Are you awake?”

“Well now thanks to you I am Ma-kun” Nino sat up on his bed and took a look at the alarm clock placed next to his bed “You’ve got to be kidding meeeee… It’s only 6:30 am… What do you want???” 

“……..”

“Are you even serious?! You wake me up and yet you don’t speak????” Nino was fully awakened now.

“Nino… I can’t… I just can’t anymore… I…”

Nino who had already prepared another dose of complaints stopped before spitting it out after hearing his best friend’s sobs. 

“Ma-kun what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything right? What happened?”

“It’s him… Sakurai… When will he ever leave me alone? I don’t get it Nino… Why is he so obsessed with me? Why does he appear wherever I am?” 

Nino kept being silent. He couldn’t bear to listen to his friend this sad.

“I feel like I’m trapped in some kind of a perpetual torture with no way out. No matter where I go there he is and not only that… he’s also hurting the people around me Nino. Do you remember the way he treated you during our first semester in high school?” Masaki couldn’t control the tears that kept running down his face. 

“Ma-kun…”

“And he just carries on and…”

“Ma-kun… first of all, listen to me… Take slowly a few breaths ok? That’s it!” apparently Masaki was following his instructions “Now. I do remember what he used to do. How could I ever forget having found my new DS broken? But you know what Ma-kun? Having you as a friend, its’ worth is a million times more than a stupid game.”

“Really?” whispered Masaki with slightly broken voice.

Nino smiled hearing his friend’s hesitation.

“Really… Honestly I don’t think I could live without having to deal every single day with your carefree stupidity … nah! It’d be too flat for my taste!”

“……”

“Oh God! I didn’t tell you that to cry once again… you’re such a cry baby you moron!”

“So-sorry. Ok I’ll stop it” Sounds of Masaki wiping his nose could be heard through the line.

“That’s gross… be more discreet!” Nino burst into laughs “And don’t forget” his voice becoming serious again “that he left me alone after a while although I’d go against him all the time. I’m pretty sure he’ll leave Matsumoto alone too. You just worry too much.”

Masaki looked surprised at his phone before he speaks again.  “How did you know it had something to do with Jun-chan?”

“Well I don’t want to disappoint you Ma-kun but you’re like an open book to me!”   
Nino decided to go with that rather than _he’s the only one who could have problems since no one else hang out with you_. “Today after school we’ll grab some lunch together ok? Your treat!”

Aiba laughed “so said my stingy friend”

“But you love your stingy friend!” Nino said playfully.

“Yes I do”

“Ok! So now that we reaffirmed it just let me sleep for these 45 minutes left for me before I have to get up and get ready!!!” Nino pleaded sounding rather desperate.

Masaki chuckled as he knew how greedy Nino with morning sleep was. “Fine I got it! See you later!” 

“Later” was all that Nino said and hang up his phone. 

But he didn’t sleep. He stood up and walked towards the window. The first sunrays were already welcoming the day to come. He should feel peaceful at such a view but he rather felt sad. Why had his friend to suffer so much? He knew well that Masaki preferred to suffer alone rather than burdening the others with his problems. He knew that behind this blissful smile is hidden uneasiness and sorrow. He always pretended to notice nothing and just follow his friend’s behavior. He felt that way he helped him feel more secure. 

But the previous discussion worried him. It was not that many times to receive a phone call so early in the morning from Masaki and he could tell that the other hadn’t slept at all. He bit his lower lip in frustration. How was he supposed to help? 

Then it hit him. He grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts. Right before pressing the button to call he stopped. _Is this the right thing to do?_ He felt his heartbeat pounding like crazy in his chest. _Argh! It’s now or never Nino_. He dialed up the number. After several beeps his call was answered. As soon as he heard the click and without leaving the other the chance to speak he said “I gave it a thought and I’m in” and immediately hung up.  He sat down on the floor watching the wall before him with his hands buried in his hair. _I hope I did the right thing_.   
………………………….

 

It was rare for Aiba to be ready that early in the morning but he couldn’t remain in his house any longer… 

“Yamada-san I’m really sorry for calling you at this hour but you see I have this test and I want to revise a little before class” Masaki didn’t dare to look at the woman’s eyes. 

“A test already? Third grade must be really tough ne? Please do your best Masaki! Don’t worry about me!” Yamada-san replied smiling warmly.

“Hun… Thanks… I guess I’ll leave now… See you in the afternoon…” Masaki looked down… How much did he hate to lie but he had no other choice it was suffocating there having spent the entire night with those kinds of thoughts. 

He rushed to school as if someone was chasing him. He just wanted to meet his friend and help him get rid of all the torturing thoughts. He climbed the stairs quickly and was heading towards his classroom when he heard some voices coming from the toilets at the end of the corridor. Despite his bad feeling, his curiosity won over and got closer to the open door trying to limit his noise to zero. 

Then he heard him.

“So is everything going according to the plan?”

“Yes Sakurai-sama. We have taken care of all the details. You’ve nothing to worry about. We’ll just wait for your order.”

Masaki’s stomach clenched a bit. _What was that supposed to mean?!_ But his inner thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he heard the other’s hissed words…   
“I can’t wait to look at Matsumoto’s face when he sees it!” everyone in the toilets burst into laughs.

Masaki knew he had to hurry. He had to warn Jun. But as he turned to walk away he heard them.

“A! Sakurai-sama… It seems we had company!”

Masaki looked behind his back. He was noticed. _Damn it!_ He had to run as fast as possible but unfortunately luck was not on his side. The freshly mopped floor was a little slippery causing Masaki to land on his back. The scene should have been very entertaining to the others as they couldn’t hold back their mocking laughs. 

“Bring him here… I’ll take care of him… personally…”

“As you wish Sakurai-sama” They neared Masaki and dragged him to their leader. He was left seated on a toilet lid facing the other student whose expression gave off a feeling of annoyance and excitement in the same time. 

Masaki gulped knowing what will follow. 

“Masaki-kun… If I remember correctly I gave you a simple piece of advice: b-e-h-a-v-e y-o-u-r-s-e-l-f. Tell me which part of it is difficult for you to comprehend fully and I’ll make it clear to you for one last time in a _nice_ way” 

Masaki shivered by the way Sho stressed the last phrase. The latter noticed Masaki’s unwanted reaction and a smirk created on his face. It was indescribable the amount of pleasure he was getting watching the other being that defenseless before him. 

“Be careful. It’s the last time I forgive you. You’ve already made a mistake twice. The third time you won’t be that lucky… Got it?”

“S-second time?” Masaki knew well he shouldn’t ask for further explanations, not when you were dealing with this person but he wanted to understand… Maybe that way he could protect himself better.

The question, as simple as it might have seemed, caused Sho’s further annoyance. He grabbed Masaki’s collar and brought him close to his face. “Yes. M-a-s-a-k-i – kun second. The first was last night… Who told you that you have the right to laugh and be all happy?” 

Masaki couldn’t hold it anymore. He was still grabbed by Sho but looked at him intensively and finally said it:

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why me… why are you doing that to me?” Masaki couldn’t hold back his tears. 

“Don’t you ever dare to ask me that again…” the other replied coldly and Masaki could sense the crack of his voice

“Explain to me… please… I – I have to understand…” Masaki managed to whisper in between his sobs.

“Everything will come out in time… Be patient” Sho was also trying to hold back his tears. He should never break in front of him… at least not before it is time.

“I – I’ll be patient, I – I’ll even do wh- whatever you wish if –if that’s what you want” a few stains of Masaki’s previous tears were visible on his cheeks “but please don’t do anything to Jun-chan. I’m at fault, not him! Please…” Sho met his pleading gaze and his face lightened up once more smirking.

“You say you’re willing to do whatever I might ask you if I promise you I won’t do anything to him?!” he said grinning.   
“Yes” Masaki replied quickly determined to save his new friend.

“Ok then… my first request is actually pretty simple. Don’t hang out with him; not at school not in private… I won’t tolerate any more mistakes Masaki- _kun_. Got it?”

“I – ”

“G-o-t i-t?” Sho looked furious.

“Y-yes. I won’t speak to him ever again if that’s what you wish” Masaki said internally crying. 

“It’s a deal then.  Ι ’ll let you know about my second one… my little _pet_!” Sho said coldly and left him alone.

_ Is it a new start Masaki?  _ He smiled bitterly. _Nothing can change while this monster… this bastard Sakurai is here…_ Just when he felt tears struggling to fill his eyes once more he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller’s id and sighed: _Jun-chan_. He pressed the reject button. He left watching at his phone his brain being numb. Even if it was a cruel way it was the only way to protect his friend.    
***   
At the hearing of the bell he walked slowly to the classroom. Everyone was already inside.

“Masaki-kun good-morning!” a rather happy Jun patted his shoulder. Masaki stopped. His eyes met Sakurai’s warning ones. He didn’t say anything in return and without looking back at Jun he walked to his desk. 

Nino had seen the whole scene: an extremely sad – almost mentally absent – Masaki, a surprised and rather confused Jun and a brightly smirking Sho. He then convinced himself that his decision was right even if he still had questions.    
……………………………………….

 

“Masaki-kun! Masaki-kun! Wait!” Jun desperately cried out for Masaki but never got an answer as the other run towards the school’s gate. He couldn’t understand what was going on. The whole day Masaki avoided him and when he couldn’t do differently but be stuck in the same place pretended he was not there. He was so puzzled. _There’s no way he changed like that in a few hours. Yesterday he was this happy to see me and today it was as if I wasn’t there… I don’t get it… Masaki is not this kind of guy… Something’s off. Maybe I should try and talk to him outside the school. Yes! That’s it… after work he’ll probably take that Bobo-chan for a walk… I’ll wait for him…_

As he turned at the corner heading to the convenience store his eyes caught something pretty strange: Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari together. _This day becomes even stranger… what is Nino doing with him?_ Both students looked secretive or at least as if they were wary of their surroundings.

Without any hesitation he followed them. He saw them entering this Chinese restaurant hidden in a narrow street. He came closer at the restaurant pretending to check the menu that was hanged outside giving them the time to find a table and settle down. They had taken the table at the left corner. He entered after a while hoping he won’t be noticed. He chose a table close to theirs but with a plant in between them so that it blocks him from their sights. 

***

“What the hell are we doing here? I had to cancel my lunch with Ma-kun because I thought we would be somewhere more private. You make me wonder… I thought we were going to do it today!” that was Nino’s almost annoyed voice.

“I told you I know what I’m doing… why are you so reluctant to trust me?” Ohno answered in an almost annoyed tone.

“Well I’m sorry for that… but you’ve given me like… let’s say… a thousand reasons over the years?! Do you really want me to start narrating?!” Nino’s sarcasm was more than obvious “You know… I might be the double G to use your beloved buddies’ term but I couldn’t care less” Ohno gasped and looked at him straight in his eyes “Oh! Don’t look so surprised! It’s not like I’ve never noticed your and your beloved “friends”’ scorn for me as an individual, one even wrote on my desk its’ definition… you know… geek and gay?!” Nino continued without losing the control in his voice “but I can assure you I’m not stupid. It will take more than ten of you to be able to make fool of me. The fact that I decided to do that doesn’t make me immediately someone who trusts you… I’m just giving it a chance.”

Ohno couldn’t say anything. He kept looking at Nino. He could never have guessed that this person who always seemed so lost in his “game-world” even when he was with his best friend would have taken such a good notice of the ones around him. He realized he had misjudged him but that didn’t mean necessarily a bad thing. He smiled in his own thoughts. 

“Well… at least I’m glad you’re an open-minded person” Ohno said and winked.

Nino felt heat around his cheeks. _Crap… it’s happening again… what’s wrong with me… There’s no way I could lik-… NO! Absolutely not!_

“What? You’re not one?!” Ohno asked teasingly

Nino looked puzzled “What do you mean?” followed by his now narrowing gaze towards Ohno.

“Um… you just shook your head…”

“Oh!” Nino just realized that he had shaken his head while lost in his own thoughts and felt embarrassed which caused even more heat to cover his face.

“When… when do we start?” he asked trying to clear his throat 

“Let’s us enjoy our meal and we’ll talk later about that. Ok?”

“Then why did we have to come here in the first place?”   
Ohno said nothing in reply and just smiled while trying the first bite of his sweet and sour duck dish which was served in the meanwhile.

“That’s delicious!!! I so love Chinese cuisine! You should try it before it gets cold!” 

Nino didn’t move stubbornly. _Who does he think dragging me around like that? First the café and now this?!_ His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he saw Ohno’s fork being directed towards him. His brain stopped working letting the food invade his mouth. 

“Delicious, isn’t it?” Ohno said in a low voice and continued his meal.

***

Jun couldn’t believe his eyes. _Ohno and Nino together on a date?! What was that supposed to mean? And what could they mean by “do it today…”_ Jun couldn’t hear what they were talking about clearly and almost choked at his own thoughts… _Could it be “it”?!_ Jun became red only at the thought of it. _Does that mean that their relationship is at that point?! Oh my God! Does that mean that Nino will leave Masaki alone? Or even get on their side?_ He finished his food as soon as possible... he had to organize his thoughts.

As he got up he caught from the corner of his eyes his two classmates holding their hands and happily eating their meal as if anything else mattered in this world. He sighed and left in a precautious way the restaurant. _Why would it have to become so complicated?_

***

“Have you finished?”

“Yes”

“Then let’s go!” Satoshi said and got up “We have no time!”    
“What?” it was as if Nino didn’t pay attention to the other’s words. 

“I’m pretty sure I told you how the plan works” Satoshi whispered in his ear before getting up from the table.

Nino said nothing in return. He then watched his phone’s screen once again:

_ From: Little Bastard _   
_ Next to us is Matsumoto sitting.  _   
_ He’s been following us almost since we left school.  _   
_ He shall never find out. So care to do a little act? _

Nino kept walking a few inches behind Ohno Satoshi. He thought that he was the one on alert yet he had not noticed Jun all this time. He took a closer look of the other. He always looked as if spaced-out, emotionless yet he paid attention to everything and everyone around him and… even if Nino didn’t want to admit it he had a power over him… he stopped and sighed _he can take my control_. And then he panicked… He shouldn’t have taken that lightly hearted his decision… Who is in reality this Ohno Satoshi? Why does Sho know everything about Masaki? No he wouldn’t do it simply like that… for his and Masaki’s sake.

“Wait…”

Ohno slowed down his pace but never stopped “We have no time”

“I changed my mind…” 

The other one froze… He looked back at his classmate with questioning eyes.

“Are you kidding me Ni-no-mi-ya – san? You think it’s some kind of joke? I thought I told you that once you tell me your decision, that will be your final and now you say «I changed my mind? »” 

Nino thought Ohno Satoshi wouldn’t get that angry… at least given his usually expressionless face…

“No! What I mean is that I won’t do it simply like that…”

“What do you mean? I thought you were doing it for your friend!” Satoshi’s tone was still harsh.

“Of course I’m doing it for my friend!” It was Nino’s turn to get angry “I’m just not fucking doing it without learning every single detail… You told me the plan but you didn’t explain to me the reason why Sakurai Sho is doing that! Do you… do you expect me to do it simply like that? I got panicked and said yes and I mean it but…” his tone gradually became calm once again “but not without knowing everything about it…” his eyes were fixed on the ground.

Satoshi didn’t reply for some minutes; minutes that for Nino seemed like years. 

“Fine. Come to my place tomorrow at 5 pm. I’ll send you the address” 

As Nino was ready to thank him he realized that the other one was already walking away from him. _Was he angry with him?_ Without even know why he ran and grabbed him by the elbow.

“Don’t get me wrong… It’s just that… I want to know everything so that I can successfully carry out our plan…knowing only a part is always worse than knowing nothing isn’t it? I really want to help but it’s my nature not to trust people easily… like that Matsumoto Jun…” 

Ohno chuckled softly at the hearing of the last name spoken.

“I guess you’re right. I guess we’re at the same boat… I don’t trust easily either… As for Matsumoto…”

“What about him? You know something?” asked Nino with eagerness to find out.   
“As for Matsumoto is not our business… Don’t think about too many things in the same time… they could only harm you. You better focus on one at a time. We’ll talk later. Ok?”

Nino nodded. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome…” Satoshi flashed another warm this time smile that had the same effect on Nino’s cheeks: too much heat.    
………………………………………….

 

“Excuse me! Is there anyone here to take my order?” 

“Yes sir! I’m coming!” Jun looked at the clock on the wall… he had to work one more hour until his shift was over. Hopefully he could meet Masaki.

“What would you like to drink?” Jun’s cores dilated at the sight in front of him

“Wow! Matsumoto-san I have to say that you’re the last person I expected to meet here! Don’t tell me this is your part-time job?” Sakurai Sho was sitting there flushing the most innocently covered, wide smile possible.

“Yes. Sakurai this is my part time” replied Jun narrowing his eyes. “Do you mind telling me your orders because there are other customers waiting and I’m on my own today” he continued coldly in an almost staccato way.

“Oh! That’s great… then guys we shall come every day… we have to help our poor classmates in need!” Sho said mockingly and was followed by his ‘friends’.

“Coffee. That would be good” he continued scanning the waiter from head to toe.

“Sorry Sakurai could you be more specific? What kind of coffee? We have many types” Jun’s tone was a bit angry.

“It’s the second time you call me Sakurai” said Sho clenching his teeth “Be careful… It’s enough that there is no smile on your face when you work at a café named «Smile»” the others at the table burst into laughs. “So… Can you name them _please_?” Sho wouldn’t lose the game, not after what happened at school with Masaki the first day during lunch time.

“You know there’s a catalogue. Consult it and tell me” Jun was at the edge of yelling but knew that something like that would cause him his job and he needed it desperately. 

“Yes… but I want to hear them by your melodic voice _Jun-chan_ ” Sho said trying to mimic Masaki’s tone “Doooo it please and who knows? I might even praise you to your boss or give you a pretty good tip. I suppose you’re really in need of one, aren’t you?”  

Jun was already clenching his fists but said nothing. Only damage could come out of an open contradiction with Sakurai Sho in the café. He took a deep breath and started naming the types of coffee “Very well. We have filter coffee, americano, espresso, cappuccino, macchiato, café au lait and viennois”

“Wow! I’m impressed!” was Sho’s mocking voice. “The one you suggest then” continued and winked. The others tried desperately to hold back their almost neurotic laughs.

Jun left their table and came back a few minutes later with their coffees.

“So what did you bring us in the end?”

“That’s Americano” 

“Your taste is really weird… it better tastes good”

“I brought it because I see a few similarities between you too” Jun said with a slight smirk.    
“What do you mean by that?” Sho hissed feeling his whole nervous system tensing

“Americano is actually one dose of espresso made in a large cup of boiled water. So if you did the parallelism you could describe it as someone really small trying to look bigger than he really is… but it does taste good. Don’t worry that’s perhaps your only difference: you would never taste good no matter what! Now if you excuse me” Jun felt so proud of himself… He was smiling when he bowed. He thought he had won. But before he was able to leave…

“You know you’re quite handsome… It’s a pity to work as a waiter. I could easily get you in a host club. I have a few acquaintances that could turn out helpful… you could earn more than triple of your salary in just one night!”

“Not interested… thanks for your concern…” Jun faked a smile trying to avoid the other’s gaze and headed to the next table.    
_ *** _   
“Is everything as I ordered?” Sho asked the others once he was sure Jun could not hear them

“Of course Sakurai-sama. Everything is ready we just wait for your further instructions”

“I’m planning to wait for a few days. It’s certainly going to be interesting having _him_ as my little pet…” _At last, I can have Aiba for himself… no Jun-chan anymore…_ Sho smiled at his own thoughts. No one could make him change his plans but his little ‘agreement’ with Aiba Masaki would spice up things for sure.

“Wait and see my little Masaki- _kun_ … you’ll be really surprised to find out about your precious Jun-chan… just wait…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

A.N. _So here is the third chapter! I know everyone was expecting Sho's big surpise ( ~~please don't kill me~~ ) but well... I believe you slightly got the idea ne?! ;) This chapter is more like a bridge so that the real 'action' begins from the next one... Hope it doesn't dissappoint you!_

_Thanks for all of your comments in the previous chapters! (Please_ _comment in this one as well?! I want to know your opinions!_ _) It surely gives me courage to continue working on this fic! Thank you aaaaaall! <3_   



	4. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan  ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )   
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG-15 (to be safe) - R(ish) towards the end  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)

 

CHAPTER 4

 

  
Masaki hadn’t left his room all evening. He felt exhausted emotionally. Even Nino turned his back on him this noon. He kept rolling around his bed. He had no courage not even to take Bobo-chan for his regular walk. What if he came across Jun again? He couldn’t risk it… 

Suddenly he heard his phone vibrating; he had received a message.

_ From: Nino-chan _   
_ Sorry  _   
_ Ma-kun I know you’re probably mad about the lunch but I swear I had an unexpected emergency that came across. If you still count me as your friend please come t _ _ ο _ _ my house… I’ve been expecting you _   
_ p.s. I love you _

“Baka… you know I can’t handle this kind of words…” Masaki said to himself in a trembling voice and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. His mood became lighter once again.

“Mum is it ok for me to go to Nino’s? I won’t be late… just to check on some homework ok?” his mother nodded. It may have been Aiba’s idea but he was sure he saw his mother smiling causing him a smile as well.    
***

Masaki was already walking towards his friends’ house. _That stupid Nino… I swear he’ll pay for this noon… waiting outside a restaurant for 20 minutes like an idiot to grab some lunch together when it was my treat…_ Masaki kept thinking and pouting. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. _Don’t tell me he’s cancelling again?! I’m sooo going to kill him this time!_ So without thinking much and without watching the sender he hit the call button just to hear the voice he wished the least at the moment.

“ _What’s up Masaki-kun? Missed me so much you couldn’t resist hearing my voice?_ ” 

Masaki froze. _How could Sakurai possibly have my number?_   
“ _What is it Masaki-kun? Are you that surprised it’s me or is it that I make you lose your voice…?_ ” 

Masaki looked at his phone’s screen before putting it back to his ear.

“ _So I guess it’s the second one…_ ” Masaki frowned.

“How do you have my number?” he tried to sound brave.

“ _I told you, I think, I know everything about you, didn’t I? But please…”_ said rather ironically _“don’t look so puzzled and don’t frown…_ ” Masaki’s alarm went on. He looked around him but couldn’t get a glimpse of him; there was just a group of younger children and a mother with a baby stroller.

“Are you f-following me again?” his voice was more like a whisper

“ _I just called you to remind you our deal… It’s still on right?_ ” Masaki could feel the warning tone in the other’s voice

“Yes… Of course it… is. What… what do you want?”

“ _I knew you were smart enough… Come to the address I sent you via text at 10 o’clock sharply_ ”

“But… I…”

“ _No buts Masaki-kun. I thought I have made myself clear and you accepted it. Don’t make me lose my patience again. End of discussion_ ” all Masaki could hear afterwards was his phone’s beep sounds. The other had already hung up.

He looked at the message:

_ From: Unknown number _   
_ My little pet _   
_ Come to “Typhoon” club – 33 Hashima str. – 10 o’clock.  _   
_ If you’re late your pretty Jun-chan will face the consequences.  _   
_ SS     _

His grip tightened even more after reading the message. He felt anger mixed with frustration threatening to come to surface. He took a few deep breaths. He had to calm himself. He didn’t know what to expect but it would certainly be no good.

His phone vibrated again. _What now?_ But then he looked at the sender:

_ From: Nino-chan _   
_ (No Subject) _   
_ Where are you???  _   
_ Don’t tell me you need instructions to come here…  _   
_ You better get your ass here quickly…  _   
_ I’m way too hungry to come and get you ><   _

Masaki hurried up. He felt really lucky to have such a bratty yet deeply loving friend.   
***

“Finally… you found your way here! Come in!”

Nino advanced inside his house without waiting for his guest. Masaki smiled seeing his friend acting all normal. 

“So you’re not mad at me for being late” Masaki said in a low voice as he entered the living room. 

“No… I mean I did worse this noon… right? So with that we’re even!” Nino threw his arms up in the air and then turned to look at his a friend with a wide grin. “Which means…?” 

“Means what?” Masaki dared to ask despite already guessing what he’s friend was talking about.

“It means I’m not obliged to treat you to dinner anymore as I was thinking!” Nino’s face brightened as he came to that conclusion and smirked playfully as he saw disappointment drawn on his best friend’s face. 

“Don’t be like that… I still love you” Nino was now really close to Masaki trying to transmit all the possible cuteness he had. 

“Uff… you and your sappy words” was Masaki’s reply while looking down at his feet fighting to keep his tears of joy inside. 

The truth is they never revealed all the details of their perspective lives. But still it would feel as if they shared everything. Masaki knew that behind this bratty and full of arrogance attitude was hiding a loyal friend… a brother. He never dared to form into sentences these thoughts but he was pretty sure the other knew… the same way he was sure that Nino knew about his feelings for him. 

He could never forget the first time he met Nino. It was so many years ago… 

He was a first grade student and he felt lonely. He had just entered that new, difficult part of his life when Nino came to ask him to play with him throw and catch with his new baseball glove. He looked like an angel with his cute face. It was not until later Masaki discovered that behind that cute face there was a well hidden bratty little devil.  

“Hey…. Earth calls Masaki! Ma-kun what is going on?” Nino kept waving his hand back and forth in front of Masaki’s face. “So pizza or hamburger?”

“What?” Masaki’s brain didn’t want to cooperate

Nino sighed. “Never mind. Hamburger it is” He dialed the number and made his order. After hanging up, he felt a cushion landing on his face.

“What was that for?” Nino asked and narrowed his eyes.

“I wanted pizza…” Masaki said in reply and looked at him pleadingly

“Don’t try to play dirty here. Stop using your puppy eyes… it won’t work. You had your chance” 

“You always end up justifying your actions by accusing me…” whined Masaki in a playful way but all he received was Nino’s tongue saying hello to him.

They stared at each other and burst into laughs. Masaki felt so at ease hanging out with him. It almost felt like home. Nino’s parents were working in the national classical orchestra so most of the time it would be Nino on his own. He was glad he was welcomed when he couldn’t invite Nino to his own house. It was not that he didn’t trust Nino; it was just that he didn’t want to be defined by his situation. Yet after so many years Nino never asked why; never pushed him to give a single explanation as if he understood and respected his choice.

“Thank you” it was Masaki’s whisper

“Eh?”

“Thank you for being who you are... and don’t make me repeat it” Masaki tried to act as annoyed but failed… his voice was too shaky.

“I love you too… You know that right?” Masaki just nodded and embraced him. He needed that hug. It gave him strength to face that Sakurai later…

The doorbell sounded. “I’ll get it” Nino broke the hug and almost run towards the door. “Hamburger is calling meeeee” 

Masaki smiled. _Stop acting like a 5 year-old boy._ He walked towards the kitchen to get some plates and glasses when he heard Nino’s phone. _I should better take it to him…_ As he grabbed it he looked at the screen and by chance saw something he was definitely _not_ expecting to see.

When they sat down and started to eat, Masaki couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Is there anything you might want to share?”

Nino looked up at him confused but shook his head negatively.

“How about a Little Bastard who calls you cutie?” Masaki said and raised an eyebrow.

Nino choked with his food. He couldn’t believe what his ears just heard. 

“Take it easy. That’s what happens when you put too much food in your mouth!” Nino was too shocked to make any kind of response.  
“Just how much do you like hamburger… really!!! Here take the napkin!” Nino caught the flying napkin and cleared himself.

“Wha- who, when what? How?” was all Nino could say after drinking some water

“So… tell me…”

“Tell you what Ma-kun?” Nino tried to act cool avoiding the other’s gaze

“Since when do you have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me anything? I thought we were friends…” Masaki pouted.

Nino was holding his temple. He couldn’t believe how careless he had been. _What if Masaki found out the truth?_

“Hey… I’m talking to you… tell me… is this _little bastard_ the reason you stood me up today?”

Nino didn’t answer. He then felt arms around him and he looked up meeting his friend’s eyes.

“I take your blush as a yes then” said Masaki enthusiastically making Nino blush even deeper. “I’m so happy for you!!! Just give me details later ok?” Masaki winked – or at least tried to wink causing Nino to smile. 

“Yes. Ma-kun I promise I’ll tell you everything when the time comes…” and that was not a lie.    
………………………………..

 

Sho was smiling. _Tonight it will be fun!_ Having these thoughts captivating his mind he went home after having made sure there was no secret meeting between Aiba Masaki and this Matsumoto Jun. 

He had no intention to ruin his mood not even when some water was spilled over him during dinner, this time not in his bedroom like always but in the dining room with everyone. Everyone at the household was dumbfounded. How could it even be possible there were no loud tone, no insults, no yelling?

“I just wanted to say that I’m really happy you finally remembered you have a family” 

The one who spoke was Sakurai Shun; one of the most powerful men in Japan: CEO of a media colossus with dreams of entering the political scene in the near future.

“Don’t take me wrong Sakurai-san…” Sho started to speak but was cut abruptly by his mother.

“Sho this is not the proper way to speak to your father” her tone was strict and absolute.

“As I was saying _mother_ Sakurai-san should not be the one talking about family. He might have bought _you_ with his money but this doesn’t mean that he has bought _me_ as well” Sho’s answer was spoken calmly, an extremely rare case for him.

For Sho’s luck, Sakurai Shun decided to remain silent this time.

“If you say another word you’ll be grounded. No money and no car!” his mother’s fury was written in her eyes. She was used to her son’s rude attitude but to defy his father was just too much for her. “Apologize immediately to your father!”

“Due to respect I will apologize this time but you make a mistake here. I may have his name but he’s not my father and will never be” Sho’s tears were threatening to outburst. “My father is no longer here… so please don’t confuse things... Ok?” it was more like a plea rather than a question. 

“But you like to spend his money living a luxurious but meaningless life” his mother’s comment pierced his heart like a cold knife. 

Yes he was living like that… he had to forget… he had to convince himself that he could get over it… he had to use the source of his own misfortune, his own suffer as the means to make the others taste this kind of suffer as well.

He looked at his mother’s eyes smiling bitterly. “Whatever” was all he could say and ran upstairs to hide in his bedroom.   
***

He cried… he cried like never in his life. All those well hidden emotions suddenly came out and Sho had no intention to fight against them… he was just tired of everything, pretending the strong one. He dialed the only number he could.

“ _Yes? Sho?_ ”

“Satoshi… Could you please come over?” Sho’s voice was trembling

“ _Are you alright? You don’t sound yourself… What happened?_ ” Satoshi’s voice sounded worried.

Sho laughed bitterly. “The usual shit from the usual bitch… You know…”

“ _I’m coming right away but I’d prefer if you didn’t speak for her like that. She’s your mother Sho_ ”

“So what? The fact that she’s a bitch doesn’t change”

Sho could hear Satoshi sigh. “ _You just hurt yourself more… Anyway wait for me I’m coming…_ ”   
***

As Satoshi approached Sho’s door he listened to music. It was a guitar. _He still has it…_ His heart ached realizing once again the pain that was inside his best friend’s chest. _Don’t worry Sho I’ll do my best to help you ease that pain. I made that promise to you that day and I intend to keep it._

Sho was so preoccupied playing that he didn’t notice his best friend’s presence next to him until he finished the song.

“Satoshi… you came…” his eyes were red and puffy. His friend could tell he was crying the whole time.

“I wonder what the others would say if they looked at you right now…” Satoshi said trying to sound cheerful.

“Satoshi! I didn’t call you to come here to listen to this crap…” 

“Don’t be like that it was just a joke…” Satoshi’s voice became warmer “What happened? Can you tell me now?”

Sho got up, put his guitar back to the closet and started walking up and down feeling his anger get all over him once more. “I decided to eat with them and they started the same bullshit – that we’re family and I should act like a part of it blah blah blah. You know what’s the most frustrating? My mum, that useless creature totally ruled by his money…” he sighed “I wish she could be stronger than that. She wasn’t like that…” he stops walking “The mother I used to have, was not like that…” Sho felt a tear coming down his left cheek. He grabbed his head “I wish I could turn back time…”

Satoshi bit his lip. He couldn’t stand watch his best friend like that. He was the only one who could claim that he knows not Sakurai Sho but Sho, the real one, with his flaws and weaknesses; the one who suffered and who needed love. He moved closer to him and caressed his back.

“You know she might have taken that decision for you” Sho looked back at him confused. “Yes Sho for you. Just try to get into her shoes. She was a young woman alone with a 6 year-old boy and no money. Your situation could guarantee no help and she needed it desperately to help _you_. Maybe what she chose turned out not to be the best for you but consider her options. After that incident what could she possibly do?”

“I don’t know… honestly Satoshi I don’t know. Why should everything have turned out like that? All because of him… But don’t worry he’ll pay for what he did…”

“Do you really believe that by making Aiba Masaki pay will ease your own suffering? You keep doing it for years Sho and I have to admit I saw no difference. But tell me… Don’t you think he has suffered enough? And I don’t mean by you… I mean the way he lives. Don’t forget his mother. It was not his fault in the first place”

“It was!” Sho’s fist landed on top of the nearest table. “He was the one who caused the accident… he’s the one who… who made my life like that! Satoshi, why don’t you understand?”

“Sho, I understand you I really do!” Satoshi’s words were spoken firmly “But you can’t expect me to put the blame on a 6 year-old boy!!! You have to stop this nonsense and listen to your true feelings before it’s too late!”

Sho was speechless. It was not that common to deal with Satoshi’s outburst but when it happened it usually found him defenseless and out of arguments. Though his last words just clicked in him “My true feelings?” it was more like a question to himself rather than addressed to the other.

“Yes Sho… Your true feelings…” Sho was left examining closely his best friend’s eyes before he turned his gaze down to his lap and muttered in an almost inaudible way “My true feelings…”   
…………………………………….

 

Masaki was nervous. He was heading to this Typhoon club Sakurai had mentioned, after having passed by his house to make sure his mum had eaten and taken her medicine. Surprisingly it was close to his house. _That’s probably why I always come across him…_ He looked at its entrance. Its colors were dark, the walls, the door everything… _Well I suppose it suits him perfectly._ He took a deep breath before making the first step towards the entrance when someone stopped him by grabbing him forcefully by his arm. 

“Hey little beautie!!!” Masaki gasped at the sight in front of him. A man around his late twenties or early thirties, already wasted with his breath full of alcohol. “It’s the first time I see someone like you around here… would you like me to tour you around?” Second by second the stranger came close to Masaki restraining him from any movement. “I know you’ll enjoy it…” the stranger smirked and Masaki felt cold chills running down his spine as the last phrase was whispered close to his ear. Things were only getting worse as he felt the other’s hand dangerously close to his crotch. Masaki’s heart was pounding as if it wanted to escape from his chest. _There’s no way it’s happening_.  He tried to escape but with no luck. The hand continued his little travel trying to get inside Masaki’s trousers when a cough was heard and made the stranger stop and turn around.

“Sorry to interrupt” a sharp punch landed on the stranger’s face “But he’s with me, Sakurai Sho, _if_ this means something to you, so back off. If you ever try to put a single finger on him you’ll lose it the next minute. Got it that jerk? Now get your ass out of here!” 

It was _his_ voice. Masaki could never believe he would actually feel relieved at its hearing but it did happen.

The other man didn’t need to hear more. Sakurai Sho’s reputation was more than enough to convince him. 

“Thank you” 

Sho was still watching the stranger running away when he caught the whispered words. He turned around just to see Masaki crying with his face lost in his palms.

He felt weird as if he wanted to comfort this sobbing mess in front of him. He certainly knew he couldn’t show any traces of weakness in front of this specific person. _I’m just annoyed because that drunk asshole had put his claws on my pray._ Sho was trying to convince himself. But then it hit him “ _listen to your true feelings before it’s too late_ ” _Satoshi’s words… Oh no that’s nonsense Sho and you know it. Just calm down_. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths before he answered the other one who remained in the same position crying his heart out.

“Don’t get me wrong… I did it just because I don’t want anyone else to be able to make you… suffer…” the word was said with difficulty “You’re mine. Never forget that! Now get yourself together and follow me!” he knew he didn’t sound convincingly harsh no matter how hard he tried. _Maybe some alcohol will make me behave the way I’m supposed to._   
_ *** _

As he entered, Masaki got a glimpse of Sakurai’s gang but he was calmer than before. His mind kept telling him to run away from there but he had no choice. _For Jun_. He took a deep breath and made his first steps towards the tables. Mocking laughs and offensive comments were spoken when Sakurai Sho made them stop just by raising his hand. 

“Tonight he’s with me. He came voluntarily isn’t it that way Masaki- _kun?_ ”

“Yes. Sakurai… -san” Masaki kept his head down “I- I came voluntarily.”

“Did you hear it? So stop imagining things… you’ll certainly have your opportunity to entertain yourselves with him but that will be some other time” Sho turned around to look at Masaki. 

“You… my little pet” he paused for a moment to chuckle at his own comment. “Follow me”

They entered an area that looked like a karaoke room. There was a big dark leathered sofa, a round table in the middle of the room and a karaoke console. Masaki was confused. He felt his heart rate increasing minute by minute… _Why is he dragging me here? What could he possibly want from me?_

“Masaki-kun…” Masaki looked at Sho, who in the meantime had already found his place on the sofa. “Come here and sit next to me” Masaki could swear he felt Sakurai’s eyes scanning him from head to toe and slightly shivered. Despite that he did as he was told; he couldn’t risk raising the other’s tension.

“Relax… Masaki-kun…” Sho slowly grabbed Masaki from his chin and made him turn and meet his eyes “or should I say my beautiful pet?” his voice became deeper.

Masaki tensed and closed tightly his eyes. _Does that mean… Then, did he save me from that stranger before just to do it himself? Why is he torturing me like that…?_ Masaki’s head was a mess when he felt a cold thing on his left arm. It wasn’t until moments later he realized it was a beer bottle. 

“It will help you chill out a bit” Sho sounded amused. “Don’t imagine things Masaki- _kun_ … I hate you too much to even lay a single finger on you” Masaki’s eyes bulged at the realization of being so easily caught by the other one and in a hurry consumed a large portion of his beer. “As for this room…” Sho continued, after a small pause, trying to control his laughs “it’s my personal place. Now… if there aren’t any other questions entertain me!”

Masaki was dumbfounded. He didn’t move an inch from his spot and dared not to look at Sakurai. 

“Don’t stay like a statue… idiot… I said entertain me!” Sho started being impatient.

“But I have no idea h-how. C-could you be more specific?” 

“If you noticed there is a karaoke console on your left… What the hell is so difficult to process?” Sho grabbed his left arm and made him stand. “Sing for me!” Sho went back to the sofa and drank some of his beer. “I can’t imagine something more entertaining than hearing your _sweet_ voice as I relax myself with a beer…I’m waitiiiiing!”

Masaki couldn’t understand a bit of it. _He wants me to sing? What is wrong with him today?_ It was the first time Sakurai Sho was like that. _In one moment he saves me, then he’s cold, then he’s being almost friendly with me, then furious again…_ he sighed.

_Anyway… Sakurai wants to relax…_ _so I assume a slow one could work._ He searched the song list for a few minutes when he found one he considered suitable. _«Yozora e no tegami» could be the perfect one._ He closed his eyes to concentrate and started singing. He was always praised at school. He had even performed a solo at his junior high graduation day. The room filled with his voice, as he was gradually becoming more and more confident, letting his mind to travel into the lyrics. He loved this song so much… it reminded him of his father who was gone before he could create any memories with him. 

He had not even finished the second chorus when he realized he could hear something weird. _It does sound like muffled sobs_. He opened his eyes just to meet an unexpected view: Sakurai Sho crying. 

“S- Sakurai… -san?” he asked rather reluctantly after having put down the microphone “are you al- alright?”

Sakurai Sho must have just realized what was going on because he immediately stopped crying and looked at Masaki . His eyes were red and his face looked confused, as if he was trying to comprehend the situation. But this didn’t last more than a few seconds. Before Masaki could realize what was going on, he was harshly pinned on the wall beside him with his hands gripped tightly over his head. His back hurt a bit from the sudden crush but he didn’t dare to utter a single word. He was way too shocked.

“Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?” it seemed as if Sho’s eyes were throwing flames. “Why are you torturing me?” he continued his monologue of rhetorical questions with frustration recognizable in his voice. 

_ Why does he sound so desperate?  _ But Masaki had no chance to question it anymore.

He suddenly felt something he could have never foreseen: Sakurai Sho’s lips over his. 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED   


  


A.N. Soooo here's the fourth chapter! We got to learn something about Sho aaaaand FINALLY my Sakuraiba have come closer ne?! ~~I do know the end it's kind of a cliffhanger but I couldn't avoid it...~~ XDD I hope you enjoyed it!!! I promise more Ohmiya at the next one! ;)

And thank you for all of your comments! They're always <3!!!


	5. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG-15 (to be safe)  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)

CHAPTER 5

  
_ Sakurai Sho is kissing me…  _ Masaki didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt the grips on his wrists loosening and Sakurai’s hands gradually coming down to his face, cupping it as he deepened the kiss. For some reason that even he himself couldn’t tell he didn’t try to repulse him. The heat was spreading over his body as he felt gentle caresses on his arms, aiming to bring the two bodies even closer if that was even possible. His mind didn’t cooperate anymore; it was as if everything became blank, as if he had already surrendered himself. 

Suddenly Sho broke the kiss and looked at Masaki whose face was red and lips were swollen. Without any further explanation, he just turned his back and said almost as a whisper: 

“Go”

Masaki who barely found his breath back tried to ask what the meaning of this was. 

“What -”  

“Please go…” Sho didn’t move an inch from his spot neither sought eye contact with Masaki.

Masaki said nothing more. He slowly reached the room’s door and turned to see Sho having his head lowered and his gaze vacant, fixed on the floor. His heart clenched a bit at this scene but couldn’t say anything. He left the club without looking at anyone. He was afraid the others might ask questions or what more try to figure out what had happened inside the private room using more persuasive ways. He ran as fast as his feet let him but for his alleviation there were no signs of Sakurai’s gang. 

As soon as he checked on his mother, he entered the bathroom hoping that a hot shower could help him put his thoughts in order. For several minutes the water kept falling on him but he showed no desire to stop it. His heart didn’t want to stop pounding like crazy as his mind kept replaying the kiss. As reflect, he touched his own lips; he could still feel Sakurai’s.  

He managed to finish and went to the kitchen to drink some water. He wanted to convince himself that it was just another tactic of Sakurai Sho to bully him, to make fun of him. Yet he failed. It was not harsh, he could feel the lust and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he could even feel the tenderness in it; something that made him even more confused.

_ Arghhhh this day is so bizarre. First his phone call, then his roller coaster-like attitude towards me and finally the kiss. A few minutes earlier he had told me that he hated me too much to even lay a finger on me and then he kisses me? He almost felt human… his touch was gentle… Why didn’t I try to escape? And then his reaction… no punch, no yelling, not even assaults… just… bitterness?  _ Yes… Masaki could certainly feel the latent bitterness in that “ _please go_ ”. 

“Sakurai Sho who are you?” asked himself while looking at the empty now glass in his hand.   
……………………………………….

 

Sho didn’t move; neither when he heard Masaki leaving nor when he heard the others’ knocks on the door. He felt all the strength inside of him abandon him, letting himself fall on his knees and bury his face in his hands, crying his heart out. He couldn’t count the minutes he remained like that. _What have I done? And why did it feel so right? Why is that little bastard so powerful over me? Why?_ He had done the biggest mistake according to him: showing weakness in front of Aiba Masaki, the one he kept telling himself he hated the most. 

“You will not defeat me Aiba Masaki” he whispered in a muffled way between his sobs trying to justify the kiss as an impulse of the moment.  

After almost half an hour he went out to meet the others who were looking at him dumbly not knowing what had happened earlier or what Sakurai was expecting them to do.    
“What the hell are you looking at idiots? Get me some beer!” he wanted desperately to delete the previous scene from his mind. 

After having consumed 5 bottles of beer and a couple one shots, he was already tottering almost falling on the ground on his attempt to reach another one. 

“That little shit… playing with my mind like that… all these years… Just wait until Monday you M-a-s-a-k-i – kun and see what happens…” he couldn’t avoid some hiccups because of the alcohol spread in his blood. “Or shall I- I start with your _belooooved Jun-chan?_ ”

“You will regret it…”

Sho turned to his right to see his best friend leaning on the wall with his hands crossed in front of him, looking straight at his eyes. 

“Stop talking bullshit Satoshi…” Sho found his way to the clubs floor in his attempt to get closer to his friend.

He felt hands around him helping him stand up and leading him back to the private room. 

“Drink that first” Satoshi said firmly not leaving his friend space for denial.

Sho took it and started drinking with no further questions. “What the hell is this shit you gave me? It stinks damn it!” Sho was furious in his daze but continued to consume it to the end.

“It will help you become sober. Now let’s go clean your face.” Sho was dragged inside the bathroom without bringing any signs of resistance.

“Here you are” Satoshi said while putting him to sit on the sofa afterwards. Minute after minute Sho was feeling better and the feeling of dizziness faded away.

“And now tell me” Sho gulped but remained silent.

“I have nothing to tell you” he was not daring to meet his friend’s eyes. He just wished for that day to end.  

“I’m neither stupid nor blind you know!” Satoshi said and took Sho’s left hand and squeezed it in his. “I met Masaki on his way out of the club upset, confused and I might say a little flushed…” Sho turned his head to look at Satoshi with questioning eyes.

“See? I can only speculate… but tell me… I want to help you Sho. You do know that right?” he then felt the hand he was holding to tremble and it was not but a few seconds later that light sobs echoed on the walls of the room.

“He was afraid like always. But for some reason I didn’t want to bully him like every other time, not after what I had seen outside the club… a sick bastard had grabbed him trying to touch him… and then he was crying… and then we came here. He didn’t know what to do… I asked him to sing.” Satoshi’s heart clenched at the hearing of this. “I wanted that beautiful voice to sing for me… for me and no one else… but then the song he chose… his voice… the lyrics… brought back my memories… and I-” Sho tried to breath as normally as possible before he continued. “I just couldn’t control myself… I cried… he stopped… and then he asked me if I was alright… It was then I felt angry not with him but with me. Why did I have to break in front of him? And why was there sympathy recognizable in his tone? I stood up and grabbed him to hit him but feeling his- his breath so close and his face having just a few inches distance from mine I don’t know what got into me… I cannot understand what messed up inside my brain and I-” Sho close his eyes “I k- kissed him.”

“That’s all?” Ohno’s voice was warm, almost soothing.

“…….” Sho blinked a few times, having some tears stained on his cheeks. “I’m sorry but what do you mean by _that’s all?_ ”

“You became such a mess for something you should feel at least relieved not to say happy” Sho looked at him suspiciously, not wanting to listen to what was coming next from Satoshi’s mouth. “You are human Sho… For once you should let yourself feel human… I told you before… listen to your true feelings before it’s too late.”

Sho stood up abruptly just to fall back to the sofa. “Easy Sho… I truly believe it’s time for you to face the reality bare and not behind of your mask of revenge and grudge”

At his second attempt Sho succeeded to leave the sofa and head to the door. Without turning around he said coldly “The bare reality as you say is one and only. And you’re not the one indicate none of my feelings” he opened the door “It’s none of your business” added harshly “Now please leave me alone. We’ll see each other at school on Monday.”

Satoshi smiled bitterly. “Just remember my words” were his last words as he passed by his best friend, leaving without looking behind. 

He stepped out of the club and sighed turning his gaze to the cloudy night sky. He had to fully convince Ninomiya Kazunari before his friend does something he might regret for the rest of his life.   
……………………………………

 

Nino was heading to Ohno Satoshi’s house. He didn’t know what to expect from this meeting. This person was such a question mark… making even him, who had good intuition, to feel troubled and unsure. _Well I suppose we have to clear things up… once and for all._

It was the fifth time he had rung the bell and his nerves were getting increased second by second. _Where the hell is he?_ The moment he was ready to ring it once again, the door opened revealing an Ohno Satoshi wearing nothing more than his pair of jeans. Nino’s eyes bulged.

“Come in. Sorry to open like this but I just got out of the shower” he stepped inside followed by Nino who tried to keep a fair distance between them. “Take a seat on the sofa and I’ll be right back.” Satoshi’s voice was gradually fading away as he was going to his bedroom – Nino guessed – to put a t-shirt on him. 

After a couple of minutes he came fully dressed carrying a big envelope which was left on the small round table in front of Nino but out of his reach. 

“Your house looks nice. Where are your parents?” 

“My mum is out for shopping, my father’s on a business trip. Why?” was Satoshi’s neutral, this time, answer. 

Nino shook his head fast “I just wanted to greet them. That’s all…” he hoped his words would cover his uneasiness of the possibility that they were alone. He tried to change the subject quickly. “Your family must love the sea. All these paintings portray it beautifully.”

“Thanks for your compliment.” replied Ohno giving a shy smile.

“Excuse me?!” Nino couldn’t hold back.

“It’s me who has painted all of these and yes you assumed right… I love the sea... it always made me relax. So do you want coffee or tea?” Nino was left admiring the other boy. _You’re full of surprises Ohno Satoshi._

“Are you trying to repeat the whole process of our previous meetings?” it slipped Nino’s mouth before he could control it. But for his surprise it was followed by neither teasing nor mocking comment.

Satoshi simply brought two cups of coffee and sat across Nino. 

“You told me yesterday you wanted to know the whole truth in order to help me with my plan” Satoshi’s tone was no leaving space for any type of joking around.

Nino’s stomach clenched sensing the seriousness of the other’s tone and looked at the other one nervously.

“Can you open this envelope please?” Nino did what he was said. Inside of it there were several newspaper cuttings. 

“What are these?” asked Nino rather confused at what the hell was the connection between them, Sho and most importantly Masaki.

“Newspaper cuttings maybe?”

“Thank you very much for the information!” Nino was starting feel impatient with Satoshi’s psychological games. “I don’t see anything in them that might interest our case….”

“I assume you do know how to read. Read them carefully.” Satoshi replied inexpressibly as he sipped a bit of his coffee.

Nino’s mind was working at its maximum. _They are all about a car accident that took place more than a decade ago, having involved Yokoshima Tarou, 40 years old and a big pharmaceutical company M. H. Kenkou SA… I don’t understand…_ Nino was biting his lips because of frustration.

“I’ll tell you something that might help you but you have to promise me you’ll remain silent…” Nino felt Satoshi’s gaze piercing him inside his soul, he slowly nodded.

“Good. You should know then that Sho’s birth name was Yokoshima Sho and not Sakurai Sho” Satoshi sipped a bit more of his coffee.

_ Yokoshima Sho? Then… WAIT! This man mentioned in this article could it be… Sho’s father?!  _ Nino couldn’t hide his surprise. But still something was missing. “Ok… I get that but how is that related to Masaki?”

Satoshi grinned faintly. “You should go and check your eyes.” Nino pouted at the hearing of the comment but said nothing in return; he was too occupied to process all the information.

Satoshi sighed “Look at the photos more carefully.”

Nino did that just for a scream of surprise to leave his mouth. He looked up at Satoshi with his brain still unable to process all newly discovered information.

“Do you understand now?” Satoshi’s voice was barely audible 

Nino couldn’t utter a single word, it was as if someone had casted him to lose his voice. They remained like that watching each other in the most irritating silence they both had experienced until now.   
……………………………………

 

Masaki was really grateful that it was weekend which automatically meant no school. He still couldn’t explain what had happened the previous night but he was sure there was no way he’d be comfortable with Sakurai Sho around. 

He went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and his mum. “I guess scrambled eggs with rice can work” With no father and his mother in such condition, the income was limited to a small disability pension and an annual allowance due to underage. 

“Mum? Are you awake?”

Yuriko-san smiled when she saw her son. She tried to sit a bit on the bed but she failed. 

“Mum please…” Masaki was already by her side and helped her sit better so she can eat. “Don’t push yourself. Remember what Katagawa-sensei said. Don’t make me worry like that please…” She had already been 10 years and 5 months in this condition after the accident. The hit on her head and spine was severe which caused real slow progress. The doctors had also said other things that were too difficult for Masaki to understand and he preferred to avoid such questions. It had been only 6 months since she could be pulled up into a sitting position. 

“You know that Sensei told you to sit with someone’s help until he retakes all the necessary scans and tests… Mum, please don’t make me repeat it again and again…” 

Masaki often scolded his mother for pushing herself more than her condition allowed. He knew she meant the best but he still could not ease his fears. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her that could hinder her recovery. He could never forgive himself for what he had done… Many would say that he was unreasonable yet inside his head it made absolute sense. 

“Mom I want you to leave that bed more than everyone” he couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like being bound to lie more than ten years on a bed. Only the thought made him shudder. “That’s why I’ve decided to try to get a part time job. You know, a friend of mine at school works at a café as a waiter. I could do something like that or…” Masaki couldn’t finish his sentence as he was made to sit at the edge of the bed so that his eyes meet his mother’s determined gaze. 

“But why do you refuse my help?  Why do you insist on giving yourself no priority?”

His mother closed her eyes pretending not to listen. As no sound could escape her mouth, that was her only way of showing her disagreement. 

Masaki sighed and just brought the food to her. They had fought over it a million times. There was no reason to repeat it once again.

He made sure his mother had eaten all the food and taken her medication. Without saying a single word – also his way of showing his objection – he left her room. As he was cleaning the dishes, the same thoughts kept replaying on his mind. _Why does she always refuse my help…_

It’s not that it was easy for Masaki. That cursed day all things in his life had turned upside down.  Until the age of fifteen, he had to accept every single week social assistants to report on his living conditions with his disabled mother. After the accident, the court had suggested he should move to a foster family but little Masaki refused it. He still remembers the way his little hands gripped his mother’s sleeve, crying his heart out screaming to the strangers to leave him and his mother alone. It was not easy. But perhaps God hadn’t abandoned him completely, because he had sent an angel in the face of Yamada-san. She was living across the street and from the first time she accepted to be there every single day so that the authorities would be convinced to let the first grade student Masaki continue to live with his mom. The only thing Masaki knew about her that her husband had died twenty years ago and that her only son was staying abroad. 

After so many years of hospitalizations, surgeries, special treatments and sessions of physiotherapies, his mother had shown some signs of improvement that had given them hope for getting off the bed and use a wheelchair. Still Masaki wasn’t satisfied. He wanted to help her financially. Since he entered high-school, he kept asking her permission to work part time. He wanted to find the best doctors, to try a treatment that it could lead to partial – at least – recovery of her disability yet she was always adamant.

In order to clear his mind he took Bobo-chan for a walk. He still couldn’t believe how that dog could tolerate him after having him so neglected due to all the late events. He was the only one, apart from Nino, that could make him form a genuine smile. Bobo-chan had joined his family five years ago, as a birthday present from Yamada-san.    
He headed towards the park which was on the exact opposite direction from Jun’s café. He had no intention to drag other people into this messy situation. He’d never forgive himself if there was one more person to suffer because of him. 

Once he returned home, he slowly pushed the door of his mother’s room’s to find her sleeping peacefully. _These pills always make you sleep a lot mum._ He advanced to her side and kissed tenderly her forehead when his eyes caught a paper next to her. It was a letter, addressed to him. He was astonished… he looked back at her and a tear made its way on his left cheek. He left the room as noiselessly as possible and entered his own sitting at the edge of his bed. He looked at the letter. The letters were bad formed and dispersed on the paper but still readable. It was not until recently that his mum could somehow use her hands again.

_ My beloved son _   
_ I want you to know that I was happy to hear these words from you. You truly are the best son a parent could wish for.  _   
_ I know I’ve been such a burden for you all these years, living with a mother unable to do her duty as a parent. I wanted to be the one you rely on and not the opposite. For many years when you had those horrifying nightmares and screamed in your sleep, I couldn’t be there, by your side to calm your fears and make you feel safe. I only made you feel guilty for something I keep telling you however I can, it’s not your fault. Which mother wishes for her child to experience such emotions?  _   
_ I know that you want the best for me… but my little sunshine –allow me to call you like when you were really small – what you don’t understand is that the best for me is not to see another doctor but to see my son happy. You cannot imagine how much it hurts me to see every single day all this pain in your eyes, all this guilt, all this loneliness.  _   
_ Before the accident you kept telling me proudly that Masaki will become a lawyer and help all the people in need to find justice. Where is this Masaki gone? So, if you want the best for me you have to promise me you do as I wish. I want you to fulfill your dreams. I want you to smile my son. That smile that was warmer than the most intense sunshine is worth a million treatments and doctors. _   
_ I want you to live for you...  _

Masaki’s eyes were too blurry to be able to read the rest. His hands were shaking uncontrollably from the sobs. He run to his mother’s room. She was still sleeping. He hugged her as tight as possible resting his head at the crook of her neck, his sobs still forceful. He felt light caresses on his hair. He looked up to face his mother’s warm and reassuring smile. 

“Mother I-”

His mom let him say nothing, she just hold him in her embrace, so as to chase away all her son’s fears and worries.   
………………………………………

 

Jun was waiting for Masaki to show up for two days now after his shift but there was no sight of him. There were no replying messages and his calls were always rejected. He had even walked around the neighborhood trying to find his house with no luck.   
_ I’m sure it’s Sakurai’s fault.  _ His anger was overwhelming. It was a different thing to be a jerk and to control someone’s life like that. 

Jun lighted up his cigarette and sat on the ledge of his small balcony. He was living alone by choice. He picked a look at his phone once again. He sighed; no sign of Masaki. At the thought of him, immediately his lips formed a smile. He couldn’t believe that such a person existed. He still remembers his breathtaking smile, his sparkling eyes and his husky voice during his over-enthusiastic rambling a few evenings ago. With Masaki it seemed as if everything was the same important. It had been a really long time since he had felt at ease with another person. Maybe it was because he had been closed in his shell; maybe because he had lost faith in people, he was sure though that Masaki had already found his way into his heart. He smiled and took another puff “Well I guess life can always turn things upside down…”   
***   
It was Sunday 11 pm. Jun grabbed his keys and left his apartment. After a 30 minutes route he reached his destination. He walked slowly down the road, filled with large posters and neon lights everywhere. It had already been over a year he had been there for the last time and he still couldn’t reject this uncomfortable feeling he had. 

He knew that this jerk Sakurai had already done his research… He had to be careful and  not provoke him but he had to confirm just how much he was aware of. There was no way he wanted his secret cause any problems with Masaki… 

His steps leaded him to one of the biggest clubs of the street. “ _Ikemen Paradise_ ” the sign was welcoming the guest having his top 5 hosts’ full size poster wearing their best seductive smiles next to the entrance. 

As soon as he entered voices could be heard everywhere:

“It’s senpai!!! Welcome back!!! You look perfect as always!”

Jun smiled a bit forcefully, trying to hide his emotions of displeasure. There were several clients inside, already in the phase where they try their luck with grabbing the hosts wherever their hands could reach. 

He felt disgusted and before any memories could come back at his head he headed to the bar where he sat at the most secluded corner trying desperately to avoid the clients’ curious pairs of eyes. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he suddenly heard a familiar voice right behind him.

“What is the previous number one host doing here? Trying to steal back his place? Well I’d like to inform him that I won’t negotiate!”

Jun replied without turning around “I’m sorry to inform the present number one host that I’d never negotiate either. It would just happen!” he turned to meet his former co-worker’s pouting face and laughed amused. “Don’t worry… There isn’t such intention Toma!”

Ikuta Toma laughed and took the sit next to him. “It’s been such a long time buddy!” 

“I guess it is… But I can wait… Don’t you have that brainless Koyashi to serve? Though I’m surprised he still comes here… I still remember how he was whining about his wife having sent him out of the house once she found out about his little night adventures…” Jun grinned “how pathetic…”

Toma laughed quite loudly “Well you know how all these middle-aged salary men are like… But he’s already so wasted he cannot distinguish who’s next to him!” 

Jun laughed at the hearing of the last phrase “These situations might be the only ones to miss from here!”

“So… how have you been?”

“Good… I work part time at a café in the evenings and I go to school in the mornings”

Toma’s eyes bulged “You did it? I admire your determination… How can you manage it?” 

“Well… It’s not really a big deal…”

“Not a big deal? I still remember your worries about it when you were considering this option and now you’re so relaxed? How come?” Toma asked with a mischievous smirk.

Jun said nothing in return but just frowned his eyebrows. Toma threw his arm over Jun’s shoulder patting him “Busted! What’s his name?”

“First of all, that’s none of your business and secondly, I didn’t come here for that” Jun tried unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment and to be heard as if his pride remained unscathed by the other’s comment. It was always very important to him. 

Toma chose to ignore that and change the subject “Hmmm… I could guess that… you didn’t pay us a social visit so spell it”

Jun took a deep breath and sipped some of his drink. “Has anyone come here and asked information about me?” Toma looked at him a bit surprised.

“No one approached me and even if he did, you know I’m not so stupid to say something. But I can’t tell for sure that the others haven’t said a thing though” he answered in a serious now tone.

Jun sighed and said without looking at Toma “That’s what I’m afraid of…”

“Just wait a bit… I’ll ask around” Toma left Jun and tried to ask discreetly the other hosts. 

It had already been 2 am when Jun saw Toma coming along with Fujigaya Taisuke. He was Jun’s former trainee.

“Senpai!” his voice was a little too loud, half because of the enthusiasm to meet Jun and half because of the amount of alcohol in his veins. 

“Didn’t I tell you repeatedly you should not drink so much?”

Fujigaya looked down shamefully. Jun didn’t have time for this. “But I saw you… you were doing fine and you’ll become even better…” Jun couldn’t risk not getting his answers “Now please tell me… has anyone asked you about me?”

The host gulped and without looking Jun he replied in a low voice “I think it was two or three days ago… There was this guy and asked me if Akira was still working here because he had heard the best…”

“Shit” Jun was already a mess. “What did you say?” he asked eagerly. He couldn’t believe everything could collapse like that. As the younger host kept on saying what he had revealed to that man, Jun’s heart started to go back to its place. _It’s better than I think._ “Tell me… what was he like? And did he by any chance revealed his name?”

“I suppose he was around his early thirties, quite tall with blond hair and an accent that showed that he wasn’t from Tokyo… but no he didn’t tell when I asked him”

“I could guess that” Jun said in a whisper more like to his self. “Fine you can go now” he added staring blankly at his drink. 

As soon as Fujigaya walked away, Toma looked at Jun concerned. “Jun don’t worry… I’ll keep my eyes open and if you need anything you know you can count on me”

“I know… thanks Toma. I guess I’ll be going now” 

Jun walked slowly out of the club with his hands in his pockets. _You might hate to lose Sakurai Sho but I hate to lose as well. Don’t be so full of yourself… you might have won a round but the game is still on…_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

A.N. Chapter 5 is probably the longest out of all - almost 5.000 words... XD  
First of all for those who were expecting some really hot continuation there isn't hontou ni gomen ne?! T ~~hough there will be in later chapters! Be patient~~. I believe it wouldn't made any sense for both of them... we'll see how that will affect them both!  
And we have Ohmiya! I missed them and promise for a loooooot more in the next one! ;)  
I have no idea how the system works in Japan so all about the pensions etc. might be totally out of place but well... poetic license! :P  
And we have two guest stars: Toma <3 and Gaya from Kis-my-ft2 because I know [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) loves them! Honestly I don't know how many of you had caught the hints about Jun in the third chapter... but as you can see he has a past.

Let me know what you think about it ok? Looooooove you <3


	6. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG-15 (to be safe)  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)

  
CHAPTER 6

  
Masaki was already sitting at his desk. He couldn’t risk it twice and have undesired meetings; especially not after that night. His thoughts were captured once again by the kiss when he realized Nino was already in front of him looking at him with his left eyebrow raised.

“Ah! Nino-chan you came?!” 

Nino narrowed his eyes before he answered “well obviously but you tell me… are you alright?”

“Me? Ye-” Masaki didn’t have the opportunity to finish his line when his eyes caught his figure. His body stiffened without realizing it. He didn’t know what to expect from Sho. He couldn’t understand anything anymore. He just prayed he won’t be too harsh with him. It felt as if the time had already stopped and the clock’s tick-tack sound was a call to eternity. 

Surprised he saw Sakurai Sho remain silent and instead of coming over to throw his bag in the trash can – which was his usual way to say good morning – or at least to insult him and call him names, he headed to his own desk without throwing not even a single glance on him. 

Masaki looked more closely to distinguish dark circles under Sho’s eyes and what it could be described as an empty look… Could that be sorrow? Why does he look so sad? Masaki bounced on his seat at the realization of his thoughts. Why would I care what this bastard felt? And what if he was sad? It’s not like I’m supposed to care… not after all those years of bullying me like that… and especially not after that kiss he gave me out of the blue… Masaki felt his cheeks being on fire as he remembered the incident. And it was my first kiss… 

Lost in his thoughts, he was supporting his head in his right hand while watching outside the window the rain which was gradually getting stronger as if it accompanied his – and Sho’s from how it seemed – emotions.

“Aiba-san?” a male voice was heard

“What?” Masaki said a little louder from what he initially wanted and turned around to find Fujimoto-sensei standing next to him with anger written all over his face.

“I’m really sorry to interrupt whatever you were daydreaming about Aiba-san but this is class and if you decided to be inside then you should pay attention to it and leave everything else for the breaks”

Masaki didn’t say anything. He felt embarrassed. He hadn’t realized that the classes had already begun. His mind was too occupied with him to realize time had already passed. His gaze was locked on his desk and dared not to look up to his teacher. He knew very well that Fujimoto-sensei was very strict and couldn’t take the risk to come to bad terms with him.

“I will forgive you this time but please make sure it won’t happen again” as his teacher left him to return on the blackboard when Masaki stoop up.

“Sensei. I’m really sorry but can I get out of the classroom? I don’t feel very well…” he bowed low praying he will be allowed.

Fujimoto-sensei slammed powerfully his book on his desk before answering furiously. “Ok…. That’s it… You get out of my classroom immediately! After the end of the classes you’ll remain for suspension” 

Masaki said nothing in return. He knew well he shouldn’t have done what he did but there was no reason for him to stay while his mind was such a mess. We slowly walked to the door his eyes not missing the worried look at Nino’s face. He just mouthed an “I’m ok…” and forced a smile on his face before leaving the classroom.   
***   
As he was walking around the corridors he met no one as everyone’s was in his class. He wanted to get some fresh air so he decided to go to the rooftop where he probably had his first enjoyable lunch with Nino and Jun. He sighed. His heart clenched at the thought of Jun. He hadn’t come to school… When he opened the door and stepped out he realized it was still raining no letting him a choice but to leave. 

As he was climbing down the stairs in search for a quiet place that could allow him to put his thoughts into some order, he remembered the small roofed part of the school yard near the entrance.  There must be no one at this hour… Though as he came closer, he saw two figures sit on the one of the two benches there with their backs on him. Masaki sighed cursing his luck and turned to leave once again when he heard his voice.

“What am I supposed to do Satoshi? It’s the first time I feel so lost…”

They weren’t in the classroom? Masaki tried hard but couldn’t remember them leave. Well… I didn’t notice class had already started and I would notice Sakurai’s and Ohno’s leave?! When he looked at the two friends more closely he distinguish Satoshi’s hand caressing tenderly Sho’s back whose shoulders were slightly shaking up and down. Can it be that he’s crying again? Masaki couldn’t help but feel unease about it. He lowered himself so that the others couldn’t take notice of his presence and remained as silent as possible. It wasn’t like him to eavesdrop but he couldn’t stop this time.

“You know that you just torture yourself like that. Grab yourself together Sho!”

“How c-can I…” Sho’s voice was barely understandable because of his sobs “how can I act normally again when I did that… I thought that I could show my strong face but I couldn’t… I felt as if my heart would burst out of my chest… I hate him… and still it feels as if I cannot get the necessary power to destroy him once and for all… Why did I do that? Everything was as it was supposed to be before that… that damn kiss…”

Masaki’s heart skipped a beat. It was about him?! Sakurai Sho was such a mess because of him…

“Sho… you’re my friend… I know you since we were little… You know you’re this close to be perfect… if only you didn’t have this annoying stubbornness so much in you… It frustrates me that even after that incident between the two of you, you continue on denying your own desires and prefer to get stuck to nonsense instead…”

Sho looked furiously at his friend. “Be careful… it’s the second time you call it nonsense!” his voice was trembling a little because of the unstoppable cries but there was a firm tone underlying. “You know that Aiba Masaki is the reason my life turned out the way it did, don’t make me repeat myself Satoshi… and before you say anything” Sho raised his hand in front of the other’s face to silence him before he could even outer a single sound “I hate him!”

Satoshi smiled faintly “Sho your mind hates him but your heart loves him!”

“No… I don’t… Arrgggg I don’t know what I feel anymore!” Sho stood up and kicked with all his force the small can of coke he had consumed previously. 

“Then how do you explain to me why you, the big and fearless leader Sakurai Sho haven’t been hooked with anyone yet? You do remember that you had told me you believed in love  no matter how stupid that was a year ago when our ‘buddies’ tried to surprise you with that high class hostess for your birthday…  In spite of that you kissed Aiba… you gave your first kiss – and don’t try to oppose me mister – to someone you hate… you expect me to believe that… Sho I won’t say it again but listen to your heart. Why are you so obsessive with Aiba? Personally I don’t believe it’s the hate but the love behind it…”

Before he could add anything else, the school’s bell was heard “Now come on… I don’t think the others wouldn’t be so fond of the idea of having a cry-baby for a leader…” said Satoshi amusingly in an attempt to help Sho grab himself.

They started walking towards the old gym. Masaki was collapsed on the ground on his knees with his two hands used to support him staring at it blankly. He couldn’t believe what he had just listened. I’m the reason for having his life destroyed? How? I only met him in high school… and he kissed me because… he – he l- loves me?    
……………………………………………

 

From: Ninomiya Kazunari   
Where the hell are you? I’m waiting in the classroom   
You better come here quickly   
Satoshi looked at his phone and then at his friend who was sitting next to him on the big desk at the right corner of the old gym.

“Sho… I have to go… ok?”

“Sakurai-sama… I bet he’s off to meet with that geek… Are you alright with that? Who knows what they might be up to…” hissed one of their ‘buddies’ “Ohno’s behavior is too sneaky… don’t you agree?” he continued smirking satisfied with himself. Kamenashi Kazuya was known for his ambitions and love for power. He just couldn’t stand Satoshi’s status among them.

Satoshi preferred to say nothing. He just stood up and walked towards the door. Without looking back at them he said coldly

“You know… you should put your mind in work before your mouth speaks nonsense. You think that I’m doing something without having informed Sho beforehand?”

“Well you hadn’t informed him when you went on that cute date having chocolate milkshakes… had you?” Kazuya snapped him, irritation covering his voice. He just couldn’t get on with Satoshi, being silent all the time and looking down on them as if he was someone better. He was jealous.

Satoshi laughed and slowly turned his head to look at him

“I suppose my dearest Kazuya you forget how Sho hates it when our actions bring no result. So, do you think that I’d tell him when I was not sure about the outcome? That was the first test on my experiment and it turned out good.” Satoshi decided to ignore Kazuya’s smirk and continue. “Now if you excuse me I have to go…” he bowed mockingly and left the room closing the door behind him.

“Sakurai-sama?” Kazuya turned Sho to receive only an angry answer. 

“You think you know much, don’t you Kamenashi? I know what is going on between Satoshi and that nerdy but it’s none of your business…You better shut your little mouth up if you don’t want me to shut it differently” Sho advanced closer to him and looked at him with furious eyes “Don’t you ever dare to speak about Satoshi like that… Am I clear?” he hissed before leaving himself the room. He despised every single member of his ‘gang’ but he needed them to confirm his power.    
***   
“You know that whenever you try to look better in his eyes you end up look worse. You’re far too impulsive with your words” said one of those left in the room

Kazuya was clenching his fists full of anger. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t earn Sho’s favor. “The fuck with Satoshi… I’m sure this asshole is up to something…”

“Well he’s obviously up to something but Sakurai-sama already said that he’s aware of it. There’s nothing you can do…” continued the other trying to appease Kazuya who could cause them trouble with their leader.

“I’ll find out what the hell is going on… I swear to God this Satoshi will stop being his favorite…” he then looked up to meet the others’ worried looks. “Don’t worry… I won’t bring you any trouble… I’ll take all the responsibility alone… but he won’t fool me anymore” 

“Be careful Kazuya… you play with fire…”

“Don’t worry Yuichi-kun… life is for taking risks… either you win or lose…” Kazuya replied and left the room in a hurry.

“Things will certainly become complicated” Yuichi Nakamaru sighed while looking out of the window and lighting up his cigarette “way too complicated!”   
***   
Sho was running to catch Satoshi. 

“Hey! Wait a minute…” Satoshi slowed down his walking pace.

“Are you going to meet with that Ninomiya?” Satoshi was relieved that there wasn’t a hint of annoyance in the other’s tone.

“Yes… I said I’m never going to lie to you or do something against you… I hope you didn’t take into consideration Kazuya’s words…” Satoshi wanted to be sure about Sho’s attitude as far as his interaction with Nino was concerned; he had to know exactly what was on his friend’s mind so that he adjusts their next moves in order not to get caught. 

“Oh… Satoshi come on… As if I would listen to that asshole… He and Taguchi are the ones who get on my nerves the most… Anyway… what I wanted to ask you is why do you continue with it when you tell me all that in the morning? It doesn’t make any sense… Are you sure you trick him just to have him close?” Sho asked reluctantly.

Satoshi knew his friend was debating inside whether to believe him or not.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you… but well as I said it doesn’t make any sense. You want me to stop my revenge calling it nonsense and yet you try to get close to his best friend…” Anger was nowhere to find as Sho spoke. He was eyeing Satoshi intensively trying to read between the lines but without success. 

“Sho… having someone close means that you can use them however you want… So I think that even if you continue or stop with your revenge it doesn’t harm anyone to have Nino by our side…” Satoshi was looking out of the window. He just prayed Sho wasn’t planning on bombarding him with more questions. 

“Satoshi…” Sho grabbed Satoshi’s shoulder “look at me…” Satoshi did as he was told, a little afraid of what might come afterwards.

“Are you by any chance in love with that little geek?” Sho’s tone was more exploratory than irritated “After your broke-up with Nagase-kun, you’re alone and even more closed to yourself… It’s the first time I see you trying to get close to someone… and…” Sho stopped to inhale some air before he continues, this time firmly and louder “I won’t tolerate any impediment in my plans… I’ve warned you…”

Satoshi smiled faintly and tapped his friend shoulder “Sho… I told you I’m not fond of your methods and I’m against this fucked up treatment of yours towards Aiba and I’ll try to change your mind. But there’s no way I’m going to do things behind your back… I’m doing it just to keep an eye on him but I can’t deny” he leaned towards his friend, whispering in his ear “I just love it when he panics when I’m around… but love?” he went back to his primary position “Please… he does have a cute little butt though… it would be a loss not to taste it, wouldn’t it…?” Satoshi smiled mischievously “Now if you excuse me… he’s waiting for me…” said and left after winking at his friend. 

Sho was left there watching his friend walking away and sighed… He was still not fully convinced.

“I hope you really won’t get in my way…”    
***   
Nino was walking up and down the classroom furious, his monologue echoing on the walls of the empty classroom. “He’s so dead once he’s here… I swear to God… I’m waiting for his highness for more than fifteen minutes…. Where the hell is he damn it?” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your monologue…”

Nino stopped and turned his head to the door to see one of them. His heart was beating like crazy and cold sweater started running down his temples. What’s the meaning of this? Why is he the one here? How did he know? But he tried his best not to sound scared or shocked “What do you want Kamenashi?”

“Stop looking at me dumbfounded. I know you were expecting Ohno Satoshi here… but well I have news. Interested in finding out?” Nino looked at Kazuya with doubt. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know… It happens that I’ve seen your little date at that café…” Kazuya paused for a few seconds smirking when he saw the expression on Nino’s face “I knew you’d remember…” he added, using a playful tone.

“Well… I can’t say what you expect but I have a little present for you… here”

Nino looked at the phone directed with him and took it without knowing what to expect.

“Press play…” Kazuya said as he sat on the desk at his left side

Nino did as said and his eyes bulged… No way…

He still  felt lost when he felt the other taking the phone away and laughing hard as he headed to the door leaving Nino behind.   
***

Nino had remained in the same position staring at the wall in front of him emotionless when he heard Satoshi asking his forgiveness for being late. The anger inside of him kept boiling and before he could control himself he slapped pretty harshly the other one. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Satoshi yelled furiously “I told you I’m sorry for being late... It wasn’t easy for me to leave the others…”

“Of course… it takes time to explain to your beloved Sho about tricking me, doesn’t it?” Nino’s eyes were already full of tears that he desperately tried to fight back “I- I suppose your experiment will end here Ohno-san…” Nino continued with a cracked voice and turned to leave the classroom but his left hand was forcefully grabbed by Satoshi forbidding him to make any other move. 

“Who told you? Is it Kamenashi?” Ohno’s eyes narrowed 

“That’s your problem? Who told me?” Nino couldn’t believe his ears “you’re indescribable honestly you bastard… now let me go…” Nino was hitting the other’s torso with his free hand trying desperately to free himself.

Satoshi couldn’t hold himself anymore. He embraced the other tightly restraining any movement. 

Nino not able to make a move, he stopped fighting back and left everything go, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. His sobs caused his body to shake a bit but had no strength to pretend the strong one, not anymore. He felt Satoshi’s hands on his back, caressing him in a really gentle way, making him even more powerless. 

“Shhh” Satoshi whispered in his ear “You know for such an arrogant person you’re quite a stupid one” he continued in a low voice. Nino stopped crying at the hearing of that. His mind was overworking as the other’s embrace didn’t seem to loose but he chose to remain silent. “You know that trying to stick with our plan when I’m surrounded by wolves such as Kamenashi is pretty hard… I knew we would be discovered. This jerk had already spoken to Sho… what did you expect me to say to him? I plan to stop your revenge and ask Ninomiya’s help?” 

“P- please… stop messing a- around… you seemed to be enjoying yourself while playing with my-” Nino bit his lower lip and he continued without avoiding a slight crack in his voice “f- feelings all of these days…” 

Satoshi loosened his arms around Nino’s body and made him look at him, cupping his two cheeks with his hands 

“Yes… I surely enjoyed myself during the past days” Satoshi said his eyes fixed on Nino’s.

“You asshole!” Nino yelled and tried to free himself again with no success.

Satoshi’s hands were now holding his arms tightly “But do you know why?” Nino’s eyes, even filled with tears, were anxiously trying to see the truth in the other’s gaze. Satoshi leaned closer leaving almost no space between the two of them. “Because I like you. I like you since the day you were cursing us for having destroyed your new DS two years ago… I just wanted to fulfill my dream to take you out on a date even if it was under this kind of circumstances… I wanted to see you flushed, I wanted to see you panic and feel embarrassed…” everything was spoken as a whisper. 

Nino’s eyes were locked on the other’s “you’re lying… you’re making fool of me again… you…”

“… Just shut up” was all that Satoshi could say and glued his lips over Nino’s. The kiss was sweet and passionate, innocent and lustful in the same time. Nino’s hands gradually moved to Satoshi’s nape, brushing his hair and bringing him even closer. The heat had spread all over his body and his mind was as if it was covered by a fog, by a sweet fog. They stopped once they both needed to grasp some air and looked at each other panting hard. Nino’s face was red and his lips were swollen and a little sore by the former action. For several minutes no one said a single word. 

“I want to stop Sho not only for him… but for us too… I want to be able to take your hand and walk into the school with our fingers intertwined… to be able to present you to everyone as my boyfriend… to be able to call you Kazu…” Satoshi caressed Nino’s right cheek “my Kazu…”   
………………………………………….

 

Masaki was as if he was struck by lightning. The whole day his mind was absent. Teachers would come and go but all he could hear was, “you know that Aiba Masaki is the reason my life turned out the way it did”… What did that mean? He saw Sakurai Sho at the first day of high school. They had never met each other before… they didn’t even live in the same neighborhood… 

It was already the last class, in less than ten minutes it would be over. “I don’t understand anything anymore” Masaki whispered to himself and slowly turned his head over his shoulder to find Sakurai Sho sitting at his desk with his gaze locked at the wall in front of him. He then turned at the front desk where Ohno Satoshi was sitting. “Sho your mind hates him but your heart loves him”…the phrase was repeated a million times in his head.  

Can it be true? Well his behavior last Saturday was strange indeed… He did protect me from that drunkard… but then he was cold and arrogant again but in the end he kissed me… was that a proof? Masaki shook his head to clear the weird thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t remove them fully. The clock was heard signifying the end of classes. Everyone was in a hurry to grab their things and leave but Masaki didn’t move. He turned his head once again towards Sakurai Sho. His head was down and he seemed out of place as he was packing the books. For once, Masaki looked closer… Well he seems lonely… Maybe this bullying attitude was a masquerade to hide his loneliness and sorrow… and I can’t deny that he’s handsome and the way his lips touched mine… felt really nice… 

His stare should have been intense because Sho turned and looked at him. Masaki felt immediate heat spreading on his cheeks and looked instantly away lowering his head embarrassed. I think I’m just going crazy…   
***   
Masaki was cleaning the blackboard when he heard the door of the classroom open. He thought it was Sho but it turned out wrong.

“Masaki-kun?” Masaki froze. His face still on the blackboard with the sponge in his right hand neither move an inch from his spot nor turned to meet the other one. Things might have been weird with Sakurai Sho but he knew that the deal was still on and he didn’t want to risk Jun’s safety.

“Masaki-kun? I’m talking to you” gradually the voice was heard closer and closer leaving no other choice to Masaki but to head to his desk to grab his bag and leave.

“Wait!” Jun was faster than him and grabbed him by his arm before he managed to step out of the classroom.

“Can you please stop ignoring me?” Masaki kept avoiding Jun’s eyes and remained silent. The other saw his uneasiness and continued “I don’t want you to follow that bastard’s orders! I don’t care if he punches me or do whatever he wants… I just want us to be like before…”

Masaki looked up surprised and dared to ask “H- how did you know?”

“Well someone doesn’t have to be a detective to find out Masaki-kun…” Jun’s voice was warm “I don’t care what he might have said to you… I just want to be able to hang out with you” Masaki’s heart rate accelerated as Jun came even closer to him “I can’t stand it anymore waiting for you to come near the park and leave without meeting you… I…” Jun grabbed Masaki’s chin in his right hand to make him look at him “I like you Masaki… I like you a lot…” he then leaned forward.

Masaki’s brain was experiencing almost a break down. Jun was there out of nowhere and told him that he liked him. He leans closer… Oh my God! He’s going to… Without even realizing what he was doing he lowered his head so that Jun’s lips landed on his forehead. 

“I don’t mean to pressure you… but think about it ok?” Jun smiled and brushed Masaki’s lips with his thumb, causing the latter to blush. Without a second thought Masaki took his bag from the ground that had landed a few minutes ago because of the sudden act and ran… ran as fast as he could.   
***   
A fist was landed on a near wall outside of the classroom.

“So you cancel the deal huh? You prefer him?” Sho hissed clenching his teeth out of anger. “You did the wrong move Masaki-kun and now you’ll pay”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED   


 

 

 

A.N. Soooo finally Ohmiya are officially together now... yay! Sakuraiba's confused ne?! And Jun confessed to Masaki...  We'll see who he'll choose or what kind of consequences it might have...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and always love to read your reactions! <3


	7. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _You’ll find it really interesting… with love…_ “Who the hell is this? How did they break into my locker?” Masaki’s intuition was telling him that this was Sho’s job but he didn’t want to believe it… “No… he’s not like that... he hasn’t done anything in the last days nor has he called me again…”

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1)

CHAPTER    7  


  
Masaki kept running till he reached home. His heart was pounding like crazy and he was out of breath. He had to prepare food in a hurry since it was the day for his mother’s scheduled visit to the hospital for her check-up.

_Why didn’t Jun-chan come to school in the morning? Maybe because of Sakurai Sho… He already told me that he knows the reason… And he said he liked me…_ at the thought Masaki stopped stirring the miso soup that was boiling. _But why did I react like that? Why didn’t I let him… kiss me when I let the other one…_ then Satoshi’s words hit him and let out a surprised cry causing Bobo-chan to come in the kitchen barking loudly. _“It frustrates me that even after that incident between the two of you, you continue on denying your own desires and prefer to get stuck to nonsense instead…” Nooooo Nooooo No!_ he was now holding the wooden spoon so tightly that his hand’s joints had turned white. _There’s no way I could ever like that monster… yes! That’s right a monster who has made me suffer all those years… Sakurai Sho who forced me into kissing him… who… who was…_ Masaki stopped everything he was doing and sighed closing his eyes. _Who perhaps was lonelier than me…_

“What am I going to do?” he whispered to himself

“Masaki welcome back! Why didn’t you come upstairs first? I have already cooked… you should have checked first…” Yamada-san received no answer. “Masaki? Are you listening?”

Masaki turned to find a worried Yamada-san behind him and muttered an apology before bowing embarrassed. He hadn’t taken notice of her at all. _If I continue like that I’ll certainly end up crazy…_

“I’m sorry Yamada-san… It was a tiring day today at school and I have to arrange mum’s visit to the hospital…” Masaki tried to force a smile on his face, most likely a failed one if he judged from Yamada’s reaction.

“You don’t have to hide it from me… I know you have agony for today… Everything will be fine… Now I’m going so that you get ready… Don’t forget to tell me once you have the results”

Masaki nodded and lead Yamada-san to the door. When she left he hurried up to his mum. He had no time to think over Sho and Jun... he had a way more important task for today.  

As soon as he checked on his mother, he gathered all the necessary papers and clothes before he called for an ambulance. Everything went fine. Two hours later they were already at the hospital.   
…………………………………………….

 

“Aiba-san, your mother will stay with us for a week like the former time so that we can take all the necessary tests and decide our future treatment” Masaki’s mother was already settled in a room. “You’ll be able to visit her every day during the visit hours. Do you have any questions?”

“No. Katagawa-sensei. Please take care of her!” Masaki said in response and bowed. 

Once the nurses and the doctor left the room Masaki went close to his mum and caressed her hair. 

“Everything is going to be fine…ok?” Masaki tried his best to smile covering the tons of agony that were building inside of him. Every single time they were at the hospital he couldn’t feel at ease until he was hearing the results at the end of the week. 

His mother held his hand and squeezed it smiling to him reassuringly. 

He wished he could stay like that forever but then the information call about the end of visiting hours could be heard from the loudspeakers, leaving Masaki no other choice but to go.

“Mum… Don’t worry about me ok? I have Bobo-chan with me and next door is Yamada-san… if I need something I promise to tell her” he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” as he opened the door he waved back at her and mumbled a _I love you_ and went outside before any of his already threatening to come out tears make their appearance. 

He was dragging his feet down the corridor, when he listened to loud panicked voices. He managed to see someone being hurriedly transferred to the operation room and went closer to see what was going on. There were a few visitors that were already talking about it.

_ “I heard it was an accident… Poor woman…” _

_ “Another drunk driver or a careless pedestrian?” _

_ “Whatever it was the reason… now that woman is fighting for her life” _

Masaki didn’t say anything… he started feeling weak… he managed though to find a chair and sit down… the memories were too painful… _“Mum… mum…”_ his younger voice was still echoing in his ears. He closed his ears with his hands as if that would make them stop and cried going slightly back and forth. It wasn’t until almost half an hour later that he managed to somehow calm down and be able to leave the hospital. 

The air was slightly cold but welcomed as it felt soothing to his skin. He checked the hour on his phone and started walking to his house, when his eyes caught a small figure across the street walking in a fast pace. He didn’t have the chance to see him clearly because of the crowd – it was the time everyone was heading home after their work – but it certainly did look like Nino. Masaki shook his head “There’s no reason for him to be around here… So must I have imagined…”    
…………………………………………..

 

_ Stupid stupid stupid… you were almost caught… _ Nino kept walking fast avoiding any eye contact that might betray him. He was positive that Masaki had seen him; he just prayed he hadn’t realized who he was.

“You put me do the hardest part you know that?!” his tone testified his fury.

“ _Well… you tell me you wanted to go and meet the guys I met today?!_ ” Satoshi’s voice at the other end of the line was slightly amusingly ironic. _“If I’m not mistaken it was you who decided your task… don’t put the blames on me afterwards… I thought my Kazu”_ Satoshi’s voice became deeper _“wasn’t a coward little kitty…”_

Nino said nothing in return. “ _And stop blushing…_ ” Satoshi couldn’t avoid a small laugh at the end causing Nino’s outburst.

“Well first of all mister I’m not your Kazu…” before Nino could utter another word Satoshi’s voice was heard “ _Why are you in such denial_?” but Nino continued “and secondly I think I was seen by Ma-kun…” 

_ “Oh my God KAZU! I thought I told you to be careful… you’re not there to have fun… we can’t risk our plan to get revealed…” _

“Sorry” Nino mumbled at his phone. 

“ _Anyway… just pay close to attention to your surroundings Kazu… this is no game… and I’m at risk more than you… Well did you get the records?_ ”

“Yes… I gave them the paper you had given to me and they brought them”

“ _Good… send them by email and we’ll discuss tomorrow the next step_ ”

“May I ask why do you want Masaki’s mum’s medical records?”

“ _They’re necessary so that every single piece of the truth fulfills its place_ ”

“I hate it when you talk in riddles… I thought we need them to persuade his royal jerk Sakurai that Masaki had already enough and doesn’t need an extra bonus of his bullshit…”

“ _Kazu! You know I share your opinion but stop talking about Sho like that… he’s my best friend and you don’t know him… Never judge a book by its cover… haven’t you learned that? He might behave like a jerk but deep inside he’s not…”_

“I see you’re really sensitive over your friend! I know his true father is well… but it’s not like life treated him unfairly like Ma-kun… he became a Sakurai for God’s sake!”

“ _He’s also suffering… you should know very well Kazu that whatever shines is not always gold…_ ” Satoshi whispered

Nino couldn’t find anything to oppose to him. “What’s that?”

“ _Nothing just an old saying… Don’t forget to send them tonight ok? I have to reaffirm a few things before I move on to the second stage_ ”

“Hun. Ok. I’ll send them… I -” Nino couldn’t finish his phrase…

Satoshi’s laugh could barely be heard over the phone before saying “ _I love you too… my Kazu…_ ” the phone call was ended.

Nino looked on his phone screen with his face burning as if it was on fire. _And I… love you my Toshi…_ Nino smiled embarrassed at his own thought as if he had spoken it out loud at the other.    
***   
It was already midnight but Satoshi would still be up on his laptop. 

“So it is as I was suspecting…” he muttered to himself. He stood up and stretched a bit… His body felt a little stiff after having spent the entire evening at his desk. He sipped a bit of his tea and walked towards the window. He could see two stray cats fighting over some leftovers near the trash can across the street when a third came out of nowhere and sneakily took it for itself. Satoshi smiled. _I have to put an end at this story before the third cat come and steal everything…_

He took all the papers from his desk and sat on his bed squatting. He marked a few and put them in order. 

“Hi. It’s me Ohno. I’ve found some interesting information. Could you do me a favor? Not without a reward of course…”

“ _Yes. Ohno-san I’m listening_ ” the other man’s voice said across the line

“Please do a little research over the canceled freights of the 25 April 2003, domestic and international. Take particular note of those under classified label. And please don’t mention a single word to Sho or I’ll stop paying your debt to yakuza. Ok?”

“ _Don’t even mention it Ohno-san. I’ll do exactly as you said. I believe I’ll have the results the latest by the end of the week_ ” the tremble at the man’s voice was evidence of his nervousness.

“Glad to hear that Kitayama. I’m looking forward to hearing from you” Satoshi said firmly and hang up. He hated using his family’s powerful state to get things done and even more to sound like a jerk but he had to make sure Sho would not mess up with his plan; not before he had found all the answers. _I guess this is one of the rare cases I’m really happy that my father is who he is…._

As he got under the covers he heard his phone ringing. A bright smile formed on his lips when he saw the caller’s id. 

“You can’t sleep without hearing my voice or is it that you can’t stop thinking of my kiss?”

“ _Always sooo arrogant! I just called you to ask you about the records I sent you… if they were any helpful… And stop being bossy around… for your information your kiss was not thaaaaat spectacular to keep me up from sleeping_ ” Nino tried his best to sound unaffected by Satoshi’s teasing.

“Don’t worry… they were very helpful…” Satoshi’s voice turned deeper. “Not that I’d ever question your helpfulness… and…” Nino could swear it sounded more alluring than ever “Stop lying that you didn’t enjoy it… I could feel the way you melted in _my_ arms…”

“……….”

“Kazu?”

“ _You little bastard…_ ” Nino’s answer sounded more like a shy mumble

“Well you can call me however you want as long as you add ‘ _my_ ’ at the beginning. Deal?” 

“…………”

Satoshi smiled “I’m relieved we agree”

“ _Hey… can I trust you that everything will turn out fine?_ ”

Satoshi sighed a bit before answering. “Yes… I strongly believe that by the end of the year there we’ll all be happy and free of the past… We might get to go to a double date…”

“ _Double date? What? Who?_ ” Nino was heard a bit confused

“It doesn’t matter now… go to sleep. We still have to go to school remember?”

Nino nodded as if the other one could see him “ _Ok…_ ”

“Love you” Satoshi’s voice couldn’t become warmer

Then surprisingly Nino’s voice came out trembling so low that Satoshi had to hold the phone really tightly on his ear “ _I… I… l- love you too_ ” Before he had the chance to say anything more he heard the beep sound.

He placed the phone oh the nightstand next to his bed and lied down on his back with his hands behind his nape. _Don’t worry Kazu I promise you everything will end soon…_   
…………………………………..

 

Sho could barely sleep during the night. The romantic scene which he had accidentally witnessed was making him feel ill. He was locked at his room escaping even dinner. He had no appetite. 

_ You were so shy around him Aiba Masaki… weren’t you? Just like a little girl whose beloved prince finally confessed his feelings to her… “I like you Masaki… I like you a lot”… Screw you Matsumoto… But it’s not like it’s so difficult to allure such a stupid brainless person like Masaki-kun, you have so many years of practice, haven’t you Akira?! You didn’t even lose your opportunity to kiss him, did you? And that bastard pretending to be all innocent avoiding the kiss when he had… when he had kissed me back… two-faced little liar… But of course you know what to do… You want your Jun-chan to fall for you playing the role of the good guy and using your charms on me just to get me out of the way… but I’m not stupid… no…  _

_ But don’t worry Masaki-kun… you are going to pay for what you’re doing to me… I won’t let you play with my mind anymore… no… I’ll destroy your p-e-r-f-e-c-t Jun-chan and then we’ll see if you act all this flirty with him… and then I’ll destroy you… _

Sho’s hot tears kept streaming down his face without being able to stop. He hated how Masaki occupied his mind. He hated how he would constantly dream about the kiss, captivating his sleep. He rubbed vigorously his eyes with the back of his palm. He tried to steady his nerves by taking a few deep breaths. He drank some water because he could feel his throat having been completely sore because of the intense crying. 

“I was wrong Masaki-kun you’re not even worth to be my little pet… you’re just a scumbag… a lowlife contemptible useless being” he mumbled to himself before grabbing the phone.

He dialed the number in a hurry. “Tanaka? It’s me… Remember the photos of Akira?” continued on speaking full of anger and irony “Well… I want him to welcome us to school tomorrow… I shouldn’t have put a delay on it… but it’s never too late to fix your mistakes. Oh! And one more thing… Make sure the little video be delivered to his highness’ locker… yes, Aiba Masaki’s. He deserves our best of treatment! Is everything clear?”

“ _Yes Sakurai – sama. I’ll have everything ready… Don’t worry about anything…_ ” the other one replied

“Good to hear that… Tomorrow then” Sho ended the call and threw his phone on his bed. He could feel his stomach clench a bit. _Come on Sho… You know this is the right thing to do…_ He opened the window and let the cool night air invade in his room. He leaned his head on the window frame and looked up in the sky. 

“Tomorrow you’ll both find out that Sakurai Sho doesn’t play around…” a half -hearted smirk appeared on his face. He remained like that for several minutes trying to suppress the angst and the uneasiness he felt inside. _After tomorrow the games will end and we will speak in final terms..._ He tried to convince himself before he turned off the light and lied down to his bed to just keep rolling around trying to find the best position to sleep.    
…………………………………………

 

When Masaki reached his school he could hear loud voices and mocking laughs. It seemed as everyone was on alert. _Well I guess it’s the usual noise but I’m too tired and sleepy and I feel them even louder…_ He rubbed his forehead with his hand trying to ease a bit his headache. A sleepless night and an overworking brain with all the latest weird events were more than enough to make him feel dizzy. He decided to pay no attention around and went to his locker to change his shoes. As he opened his locker he found inside a small yellow envelope with no sender; just the phrase ‘watch me!’ written on its front. He took the package and looked at it suspiciously. It was surprisingly light. He shook it a little bit to feel something small inside. 

“What the hell is that?” he opened it to find a small usb memory stick and a handwritten note: _You’ll find it really interesting… with love…_ “Who the hell is this? How did they break into my locker?” Masaki’s intuition was telling him that this was Sho’s job but he didn’t want to believe it… “No… he’s not like that... he hasn’t done anything in the last days nor has he called me again…” 

He went to his biology club’s room where he knew positively it would be vacant. There was only one video file. “Akira? Who’s Akira?” He clicked nervously the play button; he couldn’t be sure of what he’d watch. 

He could understand that it was the view from a security camera. All he could see was a red velvet sofa and quite low lightning. “What is this place?” He didn’t have to wait a long time to find his answer as he watched a middle aged man, probably around his fifties sitting on the couch followed by a young man. 

_ “I’m honored to be with you here tonight Okita-san. You’re our best client.” _

_ “Well the pleasure surely is mine to be with the number one host… my beautiful Akira” _ the middle-aged man sounded a bit drunk and tapped the sofa on his right calling with his gesture the young host who was serving drinks and kept his back on the camera to sit by his side. 

“A host club? What the hell is that suppo-” Masaki didn’t have the opportunity to finish his line as he watched the host’s face. “J- Jun-chan?” He was speechless.

_ “Here’s your drink Okita-san”  _ said Jun while handing the glass to his client. 

It was then that the other took the glass from his hand put it back on the small table in the front and leaned close to Jun’s ear speaking in a lower tone _. “It’s another drink I prefer to taste Akira…”_

_ Jun, having realized the hint, slowly stood up in front of Okita’s face and unzipped his pants letting them along with his boxer go down until his ankles.  _

Masaki was dumbfounded. He could hear dirty noises coming from the video but he had no power to stop it… It was as if he was a pillar of salt.

_ “Now it’s my turn…”  _ It was Okita speaking eagerly while trying to unzip his own pants. Jun helped him out and Masaki could feel his heart breaking into pieces once he saw him burying his face between that middle aged man’s thighs, producing even worse sounds and bobbing his head up and down. He felt even worse when he saw Jun place himself on top of the other one, continuing the act. 

Masaki knew he had to stop it but he couldn’t… Once the whole thing ended with both men panting heavily he saw Okita taking out a huge bunch of banknotes handing them to Jun.

_ “Perfect as always A- Akira” _ it seemed still hard for him to catch his breath

_ “My pleasure Okita-san… you know that I prefer men who know that they want to little innocent boys who’re still in quest of finding who they are …”  _

Jun’s answer hit Masaki like a slap on his face. He kept watching at the black screen motionless. _Jun…_   
***   
When he stepped out of the room his eyes caught posters around the school’s corridors:

** It is an honor for our school to have been chosen  **   
** for the one and only star of the night… **

Masaki covered his mouth with his palm. _Jun…_ He started running and before he could stop he crashed on someone.

“Ma-kun? What the hell is wrong with you? You’re acting weird since yesterday…” It was Nino but Masaki had no time for this… instead, he continued running.

He didn’t slow down his pace until he reached his destination. He stopped and looked at the closed door of the old gym. He took a deep breath and opened it determined.

“What the hell are you doing here you asshole? Missed our punches?” the gang’s voices were heard quite loud. 

Masaki ignored everyone and crossed the room till he stood in front of _him_. He saw him smirking while standing up from his previous sitting position. “What? You didn’t like my little present?” the tone was clearly mocking and sarcastic “I thought you would find it reaaaally entertaining…” Masaki said nothing. 

He just looked at Sho immensely and gave him a very strong slap. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

A.N. Chapter 7 is up!!! We got only an idea of what Ohno's famous plan's about and some cute (I hope at least) Ohmiya! Sho's decision to humiliate Jun might have the opposite effect... we'll see how things will turn out from now on! As for Jun's *coughs* scene I don't know what to say... It was my first attempt to write such a thing. I just hope it didn't turn out too ridiculous >< ~~In the next one I promise some Sakuraiba action~~ ;)

If there are any mistakes I'm really sorry but my brain right now is at its limit. Sometimes RL and uni sucks... in the last 24 hours I've only slept around 5 while I had to work on my pc for almost 8 in a raw *sighs*  
Anyway! I stop rambling here! :P

I hope you enjoyed it and please comment! Always love to read your reactions!!! <3  



	8. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

 

  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)

CHAPTER 8

  
Sho rolled his eyes. He didn’t expect this kind of reaction. He could feel the pain and the shock inside Masaki but this anger, he couldn’t have foreseen it. It took him a few seconds to process what had just happened. As soon as he did he grabbed Masaki by his uniform’s collar and dragged him to the next small room of the old gym which used to be a nurse’s room after slamming the wooden door behind him. He threw Masaki on the bed with all his force and climbed on top of him limiting his possibility of movement by sitting on his hips with his hands holding tight his collar and his eyes never letting the other’s.

“What the hell you think you’re doing you pitiful scum?”

“What the hell am _I_ doing?” Masaki couldn’t believe it either but he was fighting back. “What the hell are _you_ doing?”

Sho landed a pretty strong punch on Masaki’s cheek that caused a few drops of blood run down from the left tip of his lips. “Shut your little mouth up… or I -”

Masaki looked at him and smirked “or what… kiss it again?” 

He was shocked himself having uttered such kind of words. This wasn’t him… But today he was irritated… sooo irritated. And he didn’t know why… Was it because of what Jun was doing with that middle aged man on that video or because he had been the target of Sakurai Sho… or perhaps because it was Sakurai Sho who was behind of it? Could it be that he was disappointed? He didn’t have the time to think… as another punch was welcomed on his face this time even more forceful than the previous one.

“You’re mocking me huh? And in front of my face?! Playing all the innocent when deep inside you’re just a manipulative jerk trying to win me over by playing with my mind… but don’t worry I found out who you truly are… how you’re little mind is thinking…”

Sho’s eyes were showing a mix of anger and frustration “I saw you bastard… I saw you with him… your precious prince… being all shy when he confessed his feelings for your highness…” Masaki gasped in shock.

Sho smirked and lifted Masaki’s face a bit so that their noses were almost touching one another. “What??? You thought I wouldn’t take notice? I believe I was clear to you… _I_ wouldn’t touch Matsumoto as long as _you_ kept your promise but you broke it yesterday when you decided to play the little princess…” Masaki could see tears forming into Sho’s eyes who desperately tried to blink them away. “So don’t come here pretending the victim…”

Masaki was speechless. He was seen. His eyes kept moving from one side to the other trying to figure out what he could do to turn the events but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t think of anything. 

“There you go again… I told you your little seductive games won’t win me over…”

Masaki met Sho’s eyes confused. “What?”

Sho burst into a thunderous laugh that made Masaki shiver a bit. Sho looked back at him with an almost devilish smirk while brushing his thumb over Masaki’s lips before leaning over to whisper in his ear with low voice “I suppose you were doing the same thing to your _Jun-chan_ because his reaction was similar… playing dirty by biting your lip that way while pretending the innocent one…”

Masaki had no idea that he was doing it subconsciously but he didn’t have the chance to oppose. Sho’s lips were once again on his but this time in a forceful, almost aggressive way. He tried to free himself but with no luck. Sho was stronger than him. His heart was beating like crazy… All he could do was trying to keep his mouth tightly closed so that the other couldn’t deepen the kiss. It seemed though that this choice made Sho even angrier biting his lower lip harshly so that he can achieve his goal.  

Masaki felt a tongue invade his mouth trying to explore every single inch of it. He could not find a trace of tenderness unlike the first one a few days ago in that club. It was just wet and… desperate? Things became more uncomfortable for him when he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh going second by second higher, closer to his crotch. A muffled scream was heard as Masaki tried desperately to get the other off of him. He could feel the other laugh in the kiss but nothing seemed to discourage him as he continued with even more eagerness to deepen the kiss. 

Masaki was lost…He almost panicked when he felt the hand touching him down there teasingly… but the worst was his own body’s reaction to the touch. _Why does my body react like that? Why am_ _ Ι _ _ this weak in his arms?  _ His mind went completely blank when he felt Sho’s hand getting inside his trousers grabbing his member firmly stroking it in a real slow rhythm. Under these circumstances it was inevitable for Masaki not to start losing his breath. As the strokes became faster a moan escaped from his throat.

Sho satisfied immediately broke the kiss and grabbed Masaki’s chin smirking victoriously “See… you filthy little shit? You might think that you can play with me but it’s me that wins in the end!” He leaned closer to his ear whispering “I know that your precious prince can’t have this kind of impact… because you’re mine… you might have failed as my pet but you’ll forever be my beautiful prey” and bit his earlobe. 

“Please… let me go…” Masaki whispered having his eyes closed tightly with tears threatening to come down his eyes. “Please…” 

“Why so you can run to him?” the hurt tone wasn’t passed unnoticed by Masaki “you saw him…” Sho’s face continued being inches afar from Masaki’s. “You saw who he really is…”

“I did… but you know what… he never behaved badly at me… I’ve learned in my life not to judge a book by its cover…” Masaki laughed bitterly and turned his gaze immensely on Sho “but some books unfortunately are exactly like their covers and I feel like an idiot for even doubting that…”    
_ What is that supposed to mean?  _ Sho, lost in his thoughts, loosened his grip giving unconsciously the chance to Masaki to free himself and sit up next to him.

“I can’t believe that I had started considering you a human being…” He paused for a bit “I guess I was wrong…” he continued sighing at the end.

Sho turned his head to see Masaki staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He felt as if all of his strength had left him. “I feel like a real idiot for having all those torturing thoughts about you all these days…” Masaki turned his gaze on his lap “and to think that I avoided Jun-chan’s kiss because of that…” the last part was addressed more to himself rather than Sho. “Anyway…” he stood up and headed to the door “Since our deal is off, I can hang around Jun-chan however I want… please stop messing around with our lives… If you have anything to tell me or if you want to punish me for something I did behave like a true man for once and stop using such pathetic indirect methods…”

Sho could sense the emptiness in the other’s tone. He didn’t try to prevent Masaki form leaving.  He was left alone in the room and his head was in a mess… _“I had started thinking that you might be a human being…” “I feel like a real idiot for having all those torturing thoughts about you all these days…”  “And to think that I avoided Jun-chan’s kiss because of that…” Could that mean…?_ He collapsed on the bed, baring his face in his palms not believing what had just happened.    
……………………………………………..

 

Masaki was furious; furious because it hurt him more because it was Sho the one behind it. He was furious with himself for reacting like that to his touches even when they were forced on him. He was furious because he couldn’t come to fully hate him as he wished even now. He was walking towards the main building when he saw Nino running towards him with a worried look. 

“Have you seen them?” 

“Seen what?” Masaki tried to sound as ignorant as possible. He just didn’t wish for anyone else to get involved with Sakurai Sho.

Nino said nothing in return; he just grabbed him by his hand and led him to the entrance of the main building where a poster of ‘Akira’ was waiting for them along with the sell phrase of the host club.

Aiba smiled bitterly _at least he didn’t show the entire school the video…_ Before he could think anything else he heard whistles and loud jeers. Masaki’s heart clenched. He turned to meet a frozen Matsumoto Jun staring at his own poster. He had dropped his bag down as if his hands had absolutely no power left in them. 

The other’s voices became like a choir, shouting and clapping their hands in a rhythm: A-ki-ra! A-ki-ra! A-ki-ra! Jun kept standing there showing no reaction at all. Masaki was ready to go to him when he heard Sakurai Sho… 

“Look everyone! Our big star has arrived!!!” He walked through the crowd getting closer to Jun until he reached his side and turned him to meet the other students by throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Ladies and gentlemen I have the honor to present the former number one host of ‘Ikemen Paradise’ Matsumoto Jun aka Akiraaaaa!” The ridiculous show continued by the mocking applauses and cheers from Sho’s gang. 

By now the whispers had spread in the entire room. _It’s disgusting... How could he even get there a job when he’s underage?! Oh my God I didn’t know he was a man whore… gross…_

Ohno who was watching silent the whole thing sighed. He could tell that Sho was suffering… his friend was struggling to form this mocking smile on his face. _What the hell can have happened?! I don’t get it…_ He felt his nerves becoming a mess. He pulled out his phone to send a message. He had to find out why did Sho behave like that and he knew positively that his friend wouldn’t reveal a single word. His hopes were all placed on Nino. 

Unfortunately his hands’ move didn’t pass unnoticed by Kazuya who had his full attention on Ohno. Before the latter decided to leave his spot to get closer to Nino his eyes crossed with Matsumoto’s and he could swear he was also watching Ohno.

“Oh! And one more thing… My beloved ladies might be a little disappointed in hearing this but even you wanted to experience his services you couldn’t as from what I heard he specializes in a different area…” Sho finished his line smirking before turn to look at Jun patting his shoulder “Isn’t it right… Jun-chan?!” and burst into laughs.

“That’s enough!” a voice was heard from the crowd. Everyone stopped talking at once. An angry Masaki crossed the room, without saying a word and with his gaze locked with Sho’s all this time. He came closer and ripped down the poster. The other students were astonished from his determination. After having thrown Sho’s hand off Jun’s shoulder, he took the latter’s hand in his and walked towards the stairs.   
***   
Masaki led him to the roof top. He closed the door behind him and made a few steps closer to the fence. “Today is really hot isn’t it?” he said smiling 

Jun laughed faintly. “You know… it is a little weird having our roles reversed…” Jun walked slowly closer to Masaki leaning on the wall behind him and continued having his eyes closed “Don’t you care? Don’t you want to ask me why, when or how?”

“No!” Masaki replied enthusiastically stretching his hands in the air “I’m not here to judge people Jun-chan…. Jun-chan for me is Jun-chan… my precious friend no matter what!” 

Jun sighed. “Of course I would be your friend… I actually should feel relieved you didn’t even cut entirely your ties with me not expect you to want me for…” he laughed bitterly “I must be really stupid…”

“No!” Aiba held his arm tightly. “It’s not that… It’s just that… I’m surprised since yesterday and can’t tell my feelings yet… It has nothing to do with that… I just need… some time… to think?! I promise you to answer properly” Masaki was deep blushing “but please… let us continue being friends?!” his voice was trembling a bit but he managed to finish his line.

“What kind of person are you Masaki-kun? Honestly I have never met someone like you before in my life” Jun looking at his feet as he muttered the latter. 

“Please Jun-chan… stop it!” Masaki was already feeling very embarrassed and kept throwing light kicks on the wall in front of him having his hands in his trousers pockets. “Well now I have you and Nino…” said quickly to change the subject “…though he might be not so much around as before” 

Jun turned to look at him curiously. “Hmmm… It seems he has a boyfriend now”

The other one realized that Masaki had no idea of who this person was so he immediately grabbed the opportunity to inform him. 

“I really admire you for being this calm…” he said in a carefree tone.

“Why do you say that? I shouldn’t be calm?” Masaki frowned “Though now that I’m thinking about it I better inform this boyfriend of Nino about some of his problematic sides…”

“No… that’s not what I meant…” Masaki looked at him confused and slightly leaned his head to one side waiting for Jun to continue “What I want to say is... aren’t you feeling weird that his boyfriend is Ohno Satoshi? You know… Sakurai’s best friend… I wonder why he hid it from you… I mean you’re his best friend right?”

Masaki couldn’t utter a single word. _Nino is with Ohno… Ohno Satoshi?!_   
…………………………...................

 

Satoshi was sitting at the empty cafeteria trying to catch Sho on the phone. He had left school without having said a word. He was really worried. _How stupid can someone be? Sho… you idiot… I have to hurry now… Shit!_

He dialed Kitayama’s number. “It’s me… Have you got anything? It’s an emergency I need the information now…” his tone revealed his anxiety.

“ _Yes. Ohno-san. I’ve found all the necessary documents… I just need to reaffirm one detail before sending them to you_ ”

“When do you plan to reaffirm it? There’s no time…” Satoshi was bouncing nervously his foot.

“ _I suppose the latest this evening but if you prefer it I can send all the others right now_ ”

“I’m glad you think the right way Kitayama…. Send them at the usual address” 

In less than five minutes all the data had successfully been transferred to his computer.    
He couldn’t have been happier. _So it is as I thought. With this I can help Sho and stop this bullshit with Aiba before it’s too late._ He kept working on them for more than an hour, organizing and matching dates and events. _If the last one is what I think it is then the game is over._ He closed his computer and placed it in his bag carefully. As he stood up from the table he was sitting on till then to walk towards the exit, he heard someone calling him.

“Ohno-san?” Satoshi smiled but didn’t turn to see the other.

“Oh…. I’ve been expecting you… Matsumoto-san” 

“Really?” Jun’s tone was more sarcastic than surprised.

Ohno turned slowly towards the other “Really… well he haven’t really talked and since you can’t find Sho around I’m the second one in charge right?”

Jun laughed a bit “Wow! You surely are clever…”

“So it seems… unlike other people…” Satoshi was speaking in a really calm way

“What the hell do you mean by that? Are you perhaps implying that I’m not?”  Jun’s fury was getting bigger and bigger. What he hated the most were other people to defy him that way.

“No… relax… Matsumoto-san. I’ve no intention to get into fight with you. So tell me your message for Sho and leave me already” Satoshi was getting pissed.

Jun raised an eyebrow and slightly smirked. “Fine… Tell him then that his little plan with Aiba turned into a fiasco…”

“That’s all? Sorry to mention it but that’s already known” Satoshi couldn’t hold back his laugh. “But I’ll do as you wish” he managed somehow to continue.

“Are you making fun of me?” Jun approached Satoshi in a threatening way. “Wasn’t it enough the little party before?” his voice was louder.

“Easy… easy… And stop referring to the events before. You might have tricked Sho and Aiba but in fact you’re a bad actor Matsumoto-san… you weren’t devastated and certainly your face show no trace of surprise…” Satoshi came closer “you knew… and you were expecting it…” 

“You pretend the clever you know but if I was in your place I’d have other worries… like the ones named Ninomiya Kazunari?!”

Satoshi lowered his head and smiled with his eyes closed. “So you told him? I have to say… it took me by surprise why you didn’t call Aiba the moment you saw us together at that restaurant” Satoshi turned his gaze to Jun’s “And please… don’t look so surprised… I already told you you’re a bad actor… Did you really expect not to get caught?”

“You’re not afraid of the consequences?” Jun tried to read what the other had on his mind but with no luck.

Satoshi said nothing in return but sighed.   
***   
“What the hell?” Jun was pissed and kicked the chair in front of him “Who does he think he is? Pretending the one and only, almighty person… you asshole!”

“I guess we share the same opinion” another boy’s was heard a little afar behind Jun.

“What the hell do _you_ want?” Jun was already angry to have to deal with that one as well

“Oh… easy… it might interest what I’m about to say Matsumoto-san…” the other’s tone was confident for sure.

“And you would be?...” Jun couldn’t hide his annoyance.

“A! My mistake! I’m Kamenashi Kazuya” said the boy smirking.   
……………………………………… 

 

Masaki left Jun at the rooftop with the excuse to go to the bathroom. _Can it be true? That’s why he tried to hide it from me?_ He couldn’t believe his ears… his best friend was with _his_ best friend… _What kind of evil games of fate is that?! But it’s not like I could tell him who he should or shouldn’t date… not that this Ohno Satoshi would be the best choice but still… why did he have to hide it from me?!_ He had searched everywhere when he saw Nino heading to the back yard.

“Nino!!” Masaki called as loud as he could “Can I talk to you for a little?” Masaki’s tried to remain as neutral as possible as Nino came closer to him.

Masaki saw Nino trying to hide his nervousness. _That must mean something…_ Yet he said nothing. It was always extremely difficult to take the lead when you were facing Nino but the situation this time was way too serious to risk defeat. So he tried to pull out his best poker face so that he won’t alert his friend. 

“Ma-kun? I was… looking for you… Are you ok? After all the things that happened earlier…”

Masaki felt a small pinch in his heart. _He’s avoiding my gaze and he thought his words… he’s lying…_ He tried though to remain calm.

“Well Nino I can’t deny that I wasn’t surprised when I found out but I’ve learned in my life not to judge people superficially. If he was working like a host then he had his reasons…” Masaki’s voice was low.

Nino in the meanwhile sat on an old desk left there. He couldn’t find any logic in his friend’s point of view. “You do know Masaki what host means… not to mention the fact that he got the opportunity to work as one while still underage… Doesn’t that mean something?!” Nino was desperate to change Masaki’s opinion and make him feel more alert. “Doesn’t it make you at least suspicious the way he had a secret like that?”

Masaki laughed “First of all, Nino working as a host doesn’t equal being a whore” He bit his lower lip remembering the video he had watched a while ago. _I can’t humiliate Jun-chan like that…_ “And I have to say I agree with you in the secrets part. But shouldn’t that apply to everyone?”

Nino looked at him examining carefully his gaze. Masaki shifted his head and his gaze followed two bicyclists that were passing that time outside by the school yard. Nino had nothing to say in return and nervously looked at his left where there was a more private part of the yard. 

“I bet he’s waiting, aren’t I right?” That comment took Nino by surprise. 

“Who?” asked with a slightly cracked voice.

“Your boyfriend of course… Ohno Satoshi!” Masaki was beaming one of his twinkling smiles but the other could tell it was forced. 

“Ma-kun…” Nino was surprised but he managed to put his brain into work in order to be able to deal with the situation. “How did you find out?” There was no reason to try to deny it since he could tell Masaki knew about it positively. 

“Jun-chan… seems that saw you two apparently being on a date?!”

“I-”

“Just one simple question Nino… Why did you choose to hide it from me? If I can use your own previous words I’m supposed to feel suspicious…” Masaki snapped quickly. His voice started trembling “Tell me I have no reason to worry please…”

“Of course there’s nothing to worry about… Ma-kun you’re my best friend!” Nino grabbed both Masaki’s arms trying to make his point clear.

“Then what about the plan?” Masaki’s gaze was piercing 

“P- plan?” Nino was cursing inside. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

“Yes Nino… plan… and stop playing the dumb one… you’re bad at it…” Masaki’s tone underlined his annoyance. Nino knew the situation was pretty serious as it was extremely rare for Masaki to speak like that. “I saw the title of that message but I didn’t pay attention to it. Tell me what plan… Tell me you were not involved in this… I mean I know you didn’t really like Jun-chan from the beginning…”

Nino tried to object but there was no way he could reveal anything to him yet. Instead of giving an answer, he just looked down on his lap and bit his lip guiltily. 

“You won’t say anything?!”

“Ma-kun… please… Believe me I had nothing to do with that earlier craziness”

“Then tell me about your plan…” Masaki sounded more and more desperate. _I have to know so that I won’t doubt you the least…_

Nino remained silent for a few seconds. “Ma-kun… I’m… I’m sorry I c-can’t tell you…” he finally said almost whispering

“Of course… Now excuse me… I don’t want him to lose his patience because I’m keeping you here… Just go…” Masaki smiled bitterly and ran towards the main building. He couldn’t control his tears that kept running down his cheeks. _Why Nino… why?_   
***   
Nino was left watching Masaki’s leaving figure when he felt two arms embrace him from behind. He put his own hands over the others and leaned slightly backwards. He then let himself cry. “Why should it be that complicated Satoshi?”

“Shh…” Satoshi placed a light kiss on his left cheek “It will be over soon. I was sent today some really interesting documents. All this information combined with the one you found from the hospital proves that Masaki is not to blame for what happened that day… Sho might want to thank him once he finds out the truth…”

Nino turned so that he could watch his boyfriend in the eyes.

“What do you mean by that? Will Masaki be freed from this torture?” 

“Yes...” Satoshi kissed Nino on his forehead “that means that we will be able to help both Sho and Masaki free themselves from this nonsense and obsession and make the ones to blame pay for what they did…” he looked at Nino who was much calmer than a few moments ago. “Don’t worry… I promised that I’d help them both and I’ll do it!”

“Is it like you were suspecting?”

“Yes. The accident would have happened anyway and perhaps the consequences for Sho would be even worse… it was scheduled Nino… And now I have the proof…”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo here's chapter 8! Sakuraiba action ~~though it's not the most romantic one~~ ><  Sho might just have realised what he has done ne?! His action could have now the opposite effect. And there's also the first interaction between Juntoshi! Things might get interesting from now on. Just saying... ;) Aimiya's friendship's now at stake. In the next chapter many things will be revealed about the past!

 

Hope you enjoyed the update! Always love to read your reactions!!! <333


	9. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG15 (to be safe)  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)  /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 6 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 7 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)

 

 

  
CHAPTER 9   


  
Masaki kept running until he reached his empty classroom. Breathless he supported his weight on the wall by using both of his hands and leaned till his forehead was touching it as well. _Why would Nino be like that? He was always by my side… why does he behave so secretly? Why didn’t he tell me the truth?_ His right hand turned into a fist and hit the wall with all his might. “Whyyyyy?” His tears kept coming down his face. _But maybe he’s in love… I… almost…_ he sighed. He didn’t even dare to think about it.

“Masaki-kun…” Jun’s voice was warm and calming. He reached for Masaki’s shoulder and turned him slowly towards himself. “Please… I hate it when you cry…” 

Masaki looked at him in the eyes but said nothing in return. Jun wiped the tears with his thumbs and embraced Masaki holding him with one hand by his nape and with the other by his waist. “Please…” his voice was almost a whisper “I promise you I’ll never make you cry…” Masaki started crying again as if the tears inside were an unstoppable stream. He had clawed his hands into Jun’s arms and buried his head in the crook of his neck. 

They remained like that for a while before Masaki broke the embrace and looked at Jun with red, puffy eyes. _“I’ll never make you cry”_ that phrase kept replaying in his mind. _The other has always hurt me and not only physically… maybe that’s the right thing to do Masaki… You should better hurry before he changes his mind… that way you’ll stop thinking of him…_

Masaki took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. “Jun-chan?”

Jun caressed his hair putting them slightly behind his left ear “Hmm…. What?”

“What you asked me in this classroom before…” Masaki looked down embarrassed “you… you meant it right?” 

Jun couldn’t believe is ears. _Don’t tell me that…_ “Of course Masaki-kun… I was serious…”

“Then I guess that we- well we might give it a try? It’s not like there’s something to lose right?” laughed shyly.

“But you were saying that we-”

“I gave it a thought… so can we… can we try?”

“Masaki!” Jun’s joy was overwhelming

Masaki looked at him closely _It’s the first time he calls me like that._ He couldn’t help but to think how he was called Masaki by Sho. _“You’re mine Masaki…”_ He tried hard to get over these thoughts and focus on Jun. But when he managed to do it he was already pulled into a kiss. His body stiffened inadvertently and tried to stop it by pushing Jun away as gently as he could. 

“But could we just take things slow?” Masaki didn’t dare to look up at Jun

“Masaki…” Masaki remained still. “Masaki” Jun made the other meet his gaze by grabbing his chin. “Don’t be like that… I will wait for as long as you need and you want… ok?” he then leaned and kissed his forehead.

Masaki felt more at ease hearing that. He tightened his hands around Jun’s waist.

“Thank you” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy Masaki”

Masaki looked at him and nodded. “Hun… Jun-chan…”

“You’re wrong here Masaki”

The other looked a bit confused at his comment “What… why?!”

“You’re supposed to say Jun and not Jun-chan” Jun continued on a lower tone “I’m your boyfriend now…”

Masaki blushed a bit and silently embraced the other tightly once again. _I have to be strong… I have to let Jun-chan help me get over my weird thoughts and feelings…_

“I didn’t hear you” Masaki could feel the small vibrations that the other one’s voice caused on his sternum and laughed. 

“What?” Jun asked playfully

“It was funny because I could feel your voice instead of hearing it Jun-chan” Masaki bit his lip immediately and avoiding Jun’s gaze continued “I- I mean… J- Jun” Jun laughed a bit at the sight in front of him.

“You know? If I knew Sakurai’s plan would have this kind of impact I’d literally have begged him to do it even earlier” Jun smirked in the thought of the defended Sakurai Sho.

Masaki on the other hand felt his heart clenching at the hearing of the other. “Can we just not talk about h- him? Please…” he said without changing his position.

Jun kissed Masaki once again this time on his cheek and stroked his hair “You’re right he has nothing to do with us…”

_ Yes… he has nothing to do with us…  _ Masaki thought and closed his eyes tightly. _Sakurai Sho has nothing to do with me anymore._   
………………………………………….

 

Sho was walking towards the old gym feeling dizzy. He managed to get inside where he found a few of his ‘buddies’ hanging out.

Before someone could utter a single word he almost yelled “Leave at once! I want to be alone” None seemed to oppose his wish as they left the room immediately. As soon as they closed the door behind them Sho locked it and collapsed on the floor sobbing with his head buried in his hands. His fists were hitting the ground so hard that there was blood on the joints of his fingers but he could feel no pain.

“Damn it… DAMN IT!” he screamed not being able to control himself. He heard his phone ringing but closed it without seeing the caller’s id. He was sure it was Satoshi but he was not in the mood for little chats. His chest was aching. 

Sho started to kick everything in front of him. He crashed some beer cans left from the others on the wall next to him, he ripped off the curtains, he smashed all the chairs and desks could be found in the room. He didn’t stop before everything was destroyed as if he was possessed by some kind of mania.  

_ “I’m your boyfriend now…”  _ “Go to hell Matsumoto… go to hell…” He was heading to the classroom in hopes to meet Masaki and talk to him about the morning. Instead of that he found him being in the arms of that Matsumoto accepting his propose. “How can he be ok with him? Even if he knows that he used to be a host and after he saw that video… How much idiot can someone be?” his tears wouldn’t stop.

_ But he said it to me earlier… “I can be with Jun-chan however I want”.  Damn it… damn it…  Sho… admit it… you… like him… even though it hurts so much to admit it since he’s the reason you became like that… you like him… Oh God… feeling his body underneath me was just… and I could feel it... he was reacting even though it was... it was forced. He said it, didn’t he? “I’m feeling like an idiot for having believed something different”…   _

Sho’s body was left with no power in it. _And I caught him in the last days repeatedly having his stare fixed on me…_ Sho laughed bitterly which gradually turned into a deafening loud one to end up into sobs. _Satoshi was right… “Before it is too late”… but I guess now it’s already late for me_. _Congratulations Aiba Masaki you managed to destroy my life once again._

He leaned on the wall behind him and brought his knees close to his face holding them tightly. Motionless, he kept staring blankly at the floor a few meters ahead of him. _It’s too late now…_   
……………………………………

 

“It’s me… Inform my mother I’m going to be late today. Something came up” Sho said and closed his phone. It was almost 5 in the afternoon when he left the school and starting wandering around the streets not having any desire to go back to his rich cage. After a while he found himself into a taxi heading to the north of Tokyo. 

He paid the taxi driver and took a look at the tall building. It always gave him cold chills. Everything was grey, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. _Maybe it’s a realistic way to express the mood_ he thought and followed the other man to the inner room. 

“Sit here sir. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” Sho bowed and said nothing. He was nervous… he was always nervous when he came here.

The door opened “Sho?” a man’s voice was heard. Sho looked up to see a man around his fifties, with dark cycles underneath his eyes and a very thin, almost drained body. He looked way too fragile. 

“Father…” Sho’s voice was trembling.

“You have only 30 minutes” said the policeman that had accompanied Yokoshima Tarou to meet his son.

“I know it officer… it’s the prison’s rule” Sho said coldly and looked down on the table until the officer left them together.

“Sho… what are you doing here?” I thought… I thought you had given up on me as well” his father’s voice was trembling “It’s been more than a year since your last visit”. 

Sho was looking down. “Dad… I’m sorry… I had things to do… but today I- I just had to see you… but I promise you… there’s not even a single day that passes by without your thought…” he could already feeling his tears coming up. “How have you been? You look tired…”

His father laughed bitterly. “Well, having spent more than a decade in a 5 x 5 room with only a few rays of sunlight… I guess it does make you tired… but let me be… I want to know how _you_ have been.”

“The same… you know… being imprisoned in the beautiful cage with no bars… I missed you dad… the only thing that keeps me from not turning insane in there is your guitar… I keep it hidden in my closet” Sho smiled warmly looking straight at his father’s eyes. “You should know that my skills are now improved!”

His father laughed and discreetly wiped a tear from his left eye. “I couldn’t expect you to still have it…” his voice almost felt nostalgic. It was obvious he didn’t want to break down in front of Sho so he changed the subject.  

“How is your mother?” 

At the hearing of it Sho’s face turned serious again and laughed faintly. “My mother is dead… that bitch though is living happy with Sakurai” his tone couldn’t have been colder.

“Sho… please… I hate it when you talk about your mother like that…”

“But father please! She abandoned you all alone when you needed her the most… she should have stayed by your side… It wasn’t your fault!!!” Sho’s face had turned red because of anger.

“If she had stayed by my side you would have probably died Sho…”

“Well that would be a hundred times better than be stuck with that rich bastard who changed my name claiming me as his own son and forcing me into becoming the one he was dreaming of. I wouldn’t have experienced all those punishments he gave me until I had fully understood that even the mention of your name was forbidden. They tried to force me to forget who I really was.” Sho bit his lower lip and avoided his father’s gaze. “So I kind of did… I became Sakurai Sho in my own way… It was then I discovered another part of this Sakurai Sho… the one who wanted more than anything to make the others experience the pain he had inside…” he sighed.“So tell me… Wouldn’t it be better if I had died without any help back then? Then maybe I would be happier… But since I’m alive I made one promise father… I’ll make the one who brought you here pay…” Sho’s heart clenched a bit. “I’ll make him pay… even if that means even more pain to me…”

“Sho… please… Stop speaking nonsense… I want my son to live in the present not in the past…” his voice showed agony.

Before Sho could answer he saw his father’s face wince painfully and his hand grabbing his left chest while giving out a loud scream.

“FATHER!!!! FATHER!!!!”   
………………………………………….. 

 

The lights in the streets seemed like flashes to Sho as the ambulance was leading them to the hospital. Its siren was echoing in his ears but it felt as if it was coming from far away. His eyes were locked in his father’s figure, lied down on the stretcher, breathing support on his mouth and unconscious. 

Once they arrived, it was instructed to go straight for a surgery. It was a quite severe heart attack. Sho felt as if the environment around him was collapsing. He buried himself in one chair and waited patiently for the surgery to end. His eyes were looking nowhere in particular. His mind was absent. He couldn’t accept the fact that his father might die. He was slightly moving back and forth like a metronome. After what it seemed like an eternity, the doctors came out of the surgery room to inform him and the two officers that were accompanying them that his life was no more in danger but it required to stay in the hospital until his situation was fully stabilized. 

“He’s transferred to the ICU” the doctor informed the officers. “You can see him through glass if you want” he said as he turned his gaze to Sho. The latter nodded and asked if it was ok for him to see him. 

After he was given the authority to do so, he put on his mask and all the necessary precautionary measures and entered the room alone. He almost fainted at the view of his father being under sedation with tens of tubs being entered around his neck area and left hand, connecting him with the support machine. 

“Father… please… stay with me… don’t leave me…” his voice was almost like a whisper. His hand touched the glass in front of him as if he was able to reach him. “You haven’t tuned your guitar yet like you had promised me that afternoon… please…” the tears that were threatening all this time to make their appearance finally came. His knees felt weaker and weaker and he left himself fall on the floor crying.   
\---   
_ “Papa! Look! I can play the first notes of the song you taught me” _

_ “Hmm… Is it so? Let me hear it then Sho” _

_ The 6 year old Sho took the guitar in his hands and quite clumsily started to scratch the strings providing not so pleasant for the ear sounds. But his father was smiling warmly and kept encouraging him to continue. _

_ “I didn’t know that my little son had such a talent!” Sho’s face brightened up and a wide smile formed on his lips.  _

_ “Really? I was good?” _

_ “Of course… I’m afraid you’ll become even better than me soon” his father replied caressing his still messy because of the sleep hair. ‘But you should hurry and get ready! Mom has almost finished making breakfast. Ok?” _

_ “Hun. But you know what daddy?” Sho said as he stood up from his little chair “Sho will try his best to become as good as you. I  want to play only for the people I love, for you and mummy! So you will teach me more right?” _

_ “Of course… But then I’ll have to tune it a bit so its sound becomes even better ok? I promise I’ll do it as soon as I come back from work tonight” _

_ Sho jumped up and down while clapping his hands happily “Is it a promise?” _

_ His father nodded smiling. “Yes Sho... It’s a promise.” _   
_ \--- _   
“You promised dad…So please get well soon. Once I get you out of there you have to tune the guitar…” Sho’s sobs were uncontrollable. He remained like that until a nurse entered the room asking him to leave. 

He dragged his feet outside but was feeling a bit dizzy. He saw a vending machine. _I guess a coffee could help._ He sat on a chair close to it and sipped some of the hot drink until his eyes caught his figure only a few meters apart.   
***   
“Your mother’s first tests showed some small improvement” Masaki’s face was glowing.

“So… Katagawa-sensei is there hope for full recovery?” Masaki’s eyes were looking at the doctor in front of him in a desperate way.

“Aiba-kun… I don’t want you to have false impressions. I’ve never spoken of full recovery… I only spoke of the possibility for a small improvement. That doesn’t guarantee anything but it’s a sign that your mother might be able in the next months to leave gradually the bed and try a wheelchair. But we’ll see… We must first finish all the necessary examinations and then probably you have to attend the rehabilitation program so you can learn the exercises and apply them afterwards at home.” 

Katagawa-sensei stood up from his desk and came close to Masaki putting a hand on his shoulder “Aiba-kun I can’t say whether she will be fully recovered or not… It’s still too early to jump to conclusions. If I have to be honest even this progress is remarkable. Her case was extremely severe. I just want you to be realistic and don’t dive yourself into overenthusiastic hopes. They can only lead to further disappointment. Ok?”

Masaki nodded a bit “Yes sensei. I… understand. Please take care of her. I’ll come back tomorrow” he left Katagawa-sensei’s office when he saw a group of doctors running towards the operating room. _No… I have to get out of here. I can’t handle it anymore._ The moment he decided to leave, the corner of his eye caught _him._ He turned to look closer and he saw him: Sakurai Sho running next to the stretcher crying with agony and pain, written all over his face. He tried to ask around what was going on but no one seemed keen to give him some information. 

He couldn’t take the initiative to leave. Even after this morning that he had been so cruel with him. Instead of that, he came closer and watched him slightly hiding himself behind a wall. He didn’t want to get caught. _Why does my heart hurt so much seeing him like this?_ There had more than two hours gone by and he still wouldn’t move. When he saw the doctors approaching him, he turned his gaze down and leaned on the wall trying to remain out of the other’s sight.  He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone address him rudely. 

“What the hell are you doing here useless scumbag?” Masaki startled a bit.    
It was Sho. _Damn it… I should have gone while it was time_. 

“I believe I asked you a damn question. What the hell are you doing here?” Masaki could tell he was angry.

“No- nothing of your business” Masaki muttered.  

Sho laughed bitterly. He put his left hand on the wall a little far away from Masaki’s ear while the other one was in his trousers’ pocket and leaned slightly forwards.   
  
“Are you having fun?” Sho’s tone was sarcastic but the pain was too clear in it. “Tell me… are you satisfied now… it seems as if the roles are reversed right?” He paused for a few seconds. “Happy?”

Masaki managed to look at Sho in the eyes trying hard to ignore the crazy pounding in his chest. “I’d never be happy seeing anyone like that”

Sho’s fist landed on the wall causing Masaki to tremble a bit. “Don’t lie to me bastard. It doesn’t seem to me like that…all those years that _I_ ’m suffering aren’t _you_ happy?”

Masaki frowned. _All those years?_ And then he remembered Sho’s words a few days ago at school _“He’s the reason my life turned out like that”_.

“Don’t you think it’s enough already?” Sho furthered the distance between them. “Please go to your pretty boyfriend… don’t make him wait!” 

Masaki gasped. _He knows?_ He avoided the other’s gaze and turned away. He knew if he stayed more the situation would get more difficult for him and he might end up saying things he’d regret later. 

He hadn’t really walked away but a few meters when he heard Sho saying out loud: 

“Oh… and just a small warning if something bad happens… I’ll make sure this time you will end up in front of the car with your beloved sakura...”

Masaki’s cores dilated with surprise. He immediately turned to look at Sho who was already walking the opposite direction. Without thinking anymore he ran towards him and caught him by his arm.

“How…”

Sho’s gaze was locked in the ground. “How do I know?” Sho smirked and turned his head to meat Masaki’s questioning eyes. “Simple… that day… the accident that YOU caused turned out to be the turning point of my life…” Sho stopped and took a deep breath. “Now… if you excuse me…” Sho grabbed Masaki’s hand to free himself and left.

Masaki collapsed there… in the middle of the corridor. Sho’s last words kept replaying in his mind _“…the accident that YOU caused… you destroyed me…”_ Masaki curled up on the ground, grabbed his head with both his hands. _What have I done?What have I done?_ And then darkness.   
\---   
_ “Mommy can we go to the park again? Masaki really loves animals. Lions and cheetahs and tigers and pandas! Please please please!!!!” the 6-year-old Masaki pleaded his mother with his big eyes. It was already spring and everything was blossomed. _

_ His mother laughed and brought him close to her before leaning to kiss him on the top of his head tenderly. “Whatever my little sunshine wants!” _

_ Masaki kept jumping up and down happily. “Yaaaaay! Then… can we come again next Weekend?” brought his little hands in front of him as if he was praying. _

_ “Sure…” was his mother’s answer and Masaki’s energy was at its top. _

_ “But Ma-chan, please make sure you walk next to me ok? This is a big road and cars are really fast!” _

_ Masaki nodded without really paying attention to his mother. His mind was occupied with the next visit at the zoological park next weekend. ‘I want to give mama a present…’ he kept thinking himself, when his eyes caught a few brunches of sakura lying at the road next to the pavement. ‘A! That’s it!!! Mama loves sakura!’ _

_ “Mommy?” he said as he looked up to his mother.  _

_ “What is it Ma-chan?” _

_ Masaki pointed at the sakura “Look mommy there is sakura. I’ll go and get them for you!” Before his mother could react, he left her hand and ran towards the road where the sakura flowers were laying. All he could hear was his mother’s desperate cry “MASAKIIIIIIIII”  _

_ Everything happened so fast… He heard a car horn, then screams piercing the air and then a crowd. He looked around for his mother but couldn’t find her anywhere until he spotted her in the middle of the road, lying down with her eyes closed. He went closer.  _

_ “Mom?” she seemed as if she was sleeping. “Mom? Open your eyes… It’s me, mom… See? I- I got you the sakura… mom? Why don’t you open your eyes? It’s me… Masaki… Mom…” he then felt arms under his armpits trying to take him away and voices… lots of voices.  _   
_ “Hurry up and be careful as you place her on the stretcher. She’s already severe injured…. With three. Ok…” Others on his right “Please… this is not a show… please move away…” Sirens. Then the ambulance. A man leaning over him. “Hey… my little friend do you hear me?”  _   
\---   
Masaki felt like drowning. He opened his eyes. He was on a bed, panting hardly. His face was covered from sweat. It took him a while to realize he was still in the hospital. It was quite dark and he couldn’t really see everything around him clearly. He then felt arms wrapping around him and soft caresses on his back. “Shhh… Baby… It was just a bad dream… It’s over now…”

Masaki could only whisper “Jun… how did you-” his body was still trembling.

Jun broke the hug and took a small towel near the bed to wipe the sweat from Masaki’s temples away. “What matters, is that I’m here now baby… and I’ll never leave your side” he kissed him softly on the forehead and hugged him once again whispering in his ear “I’ll always be here with you…”  

Masaki was confused seeing Jun there since he had told him nothing about him going to the hospital in the afternoon but said nothing. He was already too tired. He knew that at that moment all he needed was just someone by his side. So, he buried his head in the crook of Jun’s neck and remained like that until he was drifted into dreamless yet restless sleep.   
_ *** _   
When Jun felt Masaki turning heavy in his arms he placed him carefully on the bed and softly removed a few bangs from his forehead. He smiled a bit. _You look so peaceful like that Masaki… just like an angel…_ he stepped outside the room closing the door behind him carefully not to wake him up.

He walked towards the entrance. He sat on a bench near it and lit up his cigarette looking up at the sky. “So that’s why you’re so obsessed with him Sakurai Sho… Sometimes life can become extremely interesting I guess…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

A.N. So as promised, there are some revelations about the past. There are still a lot of things uknown but now you have some idea about what has happened - at least from Sakuraiba's POV.  
Junba's officially together now... I believe there was one that had kind of "foreseen" it! Well, you were right! XD Sho fell into his own trap...  
The next one will have some more ~~hot~~ Sakuraiba and Junba... ;) (also to Ohmiya fans: there will be more in the next chapters!) 

I hope you enjoyed it and I love reading your comments! <3 

 

 


	10. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1) / [ Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)  /   [Chapter 6 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 7 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

 

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   


  
CHAPTER 10   


Masaki woke up next morning feeling the sunrays touching his face. He rubbed his eyes and sit up on the bed to find no one in the room. _Was it a dream? But he was here…_ As he turned to reach for a glass of water he saw a small note left under his phone. 

_ Baby, _   
_ I spoke to the doctors and they told me that today you’ll leave the hospital if everything was ok. I had to go to school and keep the notes for you. But I was wondering… would you like to go tomorrow evening perhaps on a date? I really want to take you out. We never had the chance right? If you agree let me know.  _   
_ Love you, Jun _

He read it and instead of feeling happy he felt as if there was a burden inside of him. He felt guilty. _You have to try Masaki. You’re just being stubborn. Jun loves you and he was there for you since the first day you met him. The other… he has always hurt you…_ Masaki looked up through the window where the leaves of the tree outside were at the mercy of the strong wind. His eyes followed them for several minutes without moving when suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

“Aiba-kun… are you awake? Do you feel better today?”

“Yes… sensei… I just felt a little dizzy last night… I’m fine now…” Masaki tried to smile as brightly as possible. “Does my mother by any chance know?”

“We haven’t told her anything. I thought we should see how you are today. There’s no point in increasing her stress level… I believe that’s what you wanted…” 

The doctor came closer and started examining Masaki. “You look fine. But it’s better if you stay at home for these two days. Get a good rest and try to stop over-thinking; it can only cause problems… ok? I’ll prepare a note for your school.” When he was done with the examination, he wrote down a prescription and gave it to Masaki. “These are natural herbs so no worries. Just make a hot decoction whenever you feel too stressed. It will help you relax alright?”

Masaki took it and while looking at it he muttered a thank you. After the doctor and the nurse left the room he got up and got dressed. He had to pass by the house and check on Bobo-chan. _I wonder if he hates me now…_ He also needed to change his clothes.   
 ***  
As soon as he put the keys into the lock loud barks could be heard from the inside. He opened it slowly just to be welcomed from an overexcited Bobo-chan who jumped all over him licking wherever he could, barking happily and wiggling his tail in a crazy rhythm. “You still love me buddy?” Masaki was smiling at the scene. He closed the door and his hands went to caress Bobo-chan’s head area between his pointy ears, causing even merrier reactions from the dog. “Wait… you’re heavy… Bobo-chan… I’ll fall… You-” he heard the doorbell ringing. He managed to open it; it was Yamada-san with a large ball of cream stew if Masaki’s nose wasn’t mistaken.

“Yamada-san… please come in… Bobo-chan!!! Enough!” Masaki’s tone got a little higher making Bobo-chan lower his ears and go and hide behind a chair in the kitchen.

“Sorry for this… It’s just that I… came back home this morning and well I… ”

“Masaki… don’t worry… I took yesterday night Bobo-chan for a walk… ” Masaki’s eyes bulged. “Don’t look at me like that! He was behaving himself… he didn’t leave my side and we just walked two times around the block” Bobo-chan came tentatively closer to Masaki and sat by his side. 

“But how did you-” 

“You forget that you have given to the hospital my number as an emergency contact?” Masaki nodded. “They gave me a call last night... I wanted to come but they told me there was already a friend of yours, Matsumoto-kun…I think…, who volunteered to remain with you all night so all I could do was to take my little friend for a walk…”

Masaki bowed not knowing how to express his gratitude to this woman. “Yamada-san… honestly I don’t know how to thank you for all that you’ve done for us all these years…”

“What I really want to see is your genuine smile Masaki… cherish your youth and be happy… This Matsumoto-kun… he sounds a really nice person and someone who honestly cares about you… don’t lose him…ok?”

Before Masaki could answer Yamada-san had already stood up from her seat and approached the kitchen. “I made you cream stew. I guessed you need to catch your energy back. Do you need anything else?”

He came closer “No... Yamada-san… Thank you. I’ll make sure to eat the whole of it!” Before she left, Yamada-san told him once more. “Be happy Masaki… be happy!” 

Masaki got ready and went back to the hospital to visit his mother. When he came back home it was already noon. He took a hot bath to help him relax and ate some of the cream-stew. After having finished with the dishes he lied down on the couch with his one hand behind his nape and looked at the ceiling. _“This Matsumoto-kun he sounds a really nice person and someone who cares about you…. Don’t lose him… Be happy!” “I’ll always be here with you…”_ Masaki sat up and reached for Jun’s note he had left in his bag. He reread it. _Maybe I should give it a try. I have to make it work…_ He sighed. _Jun loves me…_

Without a second thought he took his phone in his hand and dialed up Jun’s number. After a few beeps he answered.

“ _Baby?_ ” Masaki felt a little shy at such an address but tried to suppress it.

“Jun… Hmmm… it’s me… I wanted to tell you I’m home now… Thanks for yesterday…”

“ _Never mention it again… I… I told you I’ll always be there for you didn’t I? Or perhaps you want me to repeat it for you?_ ” Jun continued with a more flirtatious tone.

Masaki laughed but said nothing in return. “Hmm… Masaki?” Jun’s voice showed a trace of hesitance “Did you… did you read my note?”

Masaki took a deep breath before replying. “Yes… Jun… and well… I… I guess I’d be happy… to go on… a… d- date with you” he frowned at himself. _Why did I have to stutter so much?!_

Jun’s laugh could be heard at the other end of the line. “ _You know I can’t handle it when you’re this cute…_ ” but before he could go on Masaki interrupted him quite abruptly.

“Can we… go tonight instead of tomorrow?  Please…” 

Jun couldn’t hide his surprise. “ _Of course we can go tonight… Do you even have to ask? I just thought you might want to get some rest…_ ”

Masaki shook his head as if the other could see him “No. I want to go tonight. I want to be with… you… Where could we meet?”

“ _How about Shibuya Station, Hachiko’s statue, at 7 o’clock?_ ”

“Yes… It sounds perfect.”

“ _See you later then baby… bye…_ ” Jun’s enthusiasm was more than obvious.

“Hun” was all Masaki could say and hang up. _I’ll try my best to be happy… Jun can make me happy…he can…_   
……………………………………………

 

Masaki looked at himself on the mirror. _I guess that would be ok…_ He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans, slightly baggy, tucked into a pair of black boots that reached a little higher than his ankles and a black V-neck t-shirt on top. His hair was slightly wavy with the help of some gel. He knew how Jun could dress outside the school and if he took into consideration Jun’s experience as a host… then the pressure became double. 

He grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed to Shibuya. The train was full of people either returning home from their work or going for a walk. The city’s lights were everywhere reminding Masaki how much he missed in his life. With these thoughts in his mind he walked towards his meeting point. As he came closer he saw Jun already there waiting for him. He was wearing a tight black pair of trousers with a similarly tight white t-shirt and a black vest on top. Masaki could also distinguish a quite large silver necklace around his neck. He couldn’t deny he looked really handsome in those. He accelerated his pace and called him out loud waving his hand enthusiastically. The other one turned and his face was glowing.

“Masaki… you… look astounding…” Masaki lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. “I’m happy that you put an effort for me…” Jun whispered in his ear not helping Masaki’s situation.  

“So… how about a movie?” Jun asked smiling widely distancing again himself a bit. Masaki nodded and followed him to the movie theater near the station. 

Little by little Masaki started to relax and enjoy himself. He had taken the right decision. His mind could forget a bit about his mother, Nino, Sho… he could just live the moment. They had already passed together 3 hours and Jun was behaving as he promised. He didn’t try to do anything that might make Masaki feel awkward and that’s why Masaki was relieved.  

Jun stopped and looked at his boyfriend. “Would you like us… I don’t know to grab some dinner or go to drink something…? I just… don’t want to let you go so early…” 

Masaki hesitated a bit before finally giving in to Jun’s proposition. “We… I guess we could go… for a drink?! I’m not really hungry after all that popcorn…”

Jun lifted slowly Masaki’s face by the chin. “Are you sure? I mean… It was stupid of me to ask you something like that… let’s forget about it. Ok?” he started walking away when Masaki stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

“No… I want to go too… I guess it could be really fun… and maybe we could talk more?!” Masaki tried to look convincing. He was not really that fond of the idea but he had to do it for Jun. _He’s the one who always do things for me… I have to do something for him as well._

“Are you sure? Masaki… I said I’ll go with your pace…” Jun was still not fully convinced.

Masaki came closer and rather clumsily pecked Jun’s lips before answering. “I’m sure… Now shall we go?”   
***   
It was a quite small underground club with a round dance floor in the middle and small tables for 4 people maximum around it. The bar was beautifully decorated with mirrors which reflected the bottles in the front and discreet backlight that made it look luxurious. The lighting was medium to low and the music to Masaki’s surprise was not echoingly loud. He could say that it gave out some relaxing aura. The same could be used for Jun but definitely not for him. He was really tensed as he was not used to this kind of places. He looked Jun from behind as he was guiding him towards their table at the opposite side. He was so confident. _But of course he is… the one at the door even called him by his first name… I guess we’re way too different…_

“Do you like this one? I thought it’d be better so that we can talk more easily.” Jun turned to Masaki while pointing at a table slightly away from the dance floor. 

Masaki nodded smiling “Don’t worry. It’s fine.”

They sat next to each other but Masaki kept looking around him, the people, their carefree mood, the laughs…

“What would you like to drink?” Jun asked while caressing softly the top of his hand. 

Masaki felt so much out of place that didn’t really know what to say. “You can… choose I guess” and flashed a smile betraying his awkwardness. Jun squeezed a bit of his hand as to reassure him as he called for the waiter. 

“Two black velvet” Masaki turned to look at him dumbfounded. 

“But Jun… it sounds like… alcohol right? We can’t…” Masaki whispered.

“If you’re afraid of being caught… you won’t and you can order another one if you don’t like it. It’s my treat anyway!” Jun winked and Masaki looked shyly at the table in front of him. 

There had already passed two hours and Jun had ordered another one for himself. They had talked about many things; not something particularly serious but it was enough to make Masaki realize how clever Jun was. He also had a great sense of humor. But the more they talked the more Masaki felt that his feelings for him were restricted to friend zone. Still he tried to suppress the thought.

It was midnight and the lights turned so low that it was almost full darkness, making everything look different. The music also turned louder and people were already dancing on the dance floor lost in the songs’ rhythm. Masaki, lost in his own thoughts, suddenly saw a hand in front of him asking him to dance. Masaki became stiff on his seat not showing will to move when he felt that hand grabbing him and leading him to the center of the dance floor.

“Stop thinking too much” Jun whispered in his ear and started dancing holding a fair distance between them. As the time passed Masaki could feel himself following Jun’s advice. Jun came closer but he didn’t mind; not even when he felt arms around his waist. It his first time he was held like that and for some reason it felt quite nice though when he felt lips touching and licking his neck, he suddenly stopped his movements and looked down having the expression of a little child caught doing something bad. He knew what had just happened was only logical and expected but his body wouldn’t obey him.

“I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-” he began to whisper in a trembling voice when Jun’s hand hushed him gently over his lips.

“Don’t apologize… I’m the one at fault here… I did something I had promised you I wouldn’t. We’re leaving ok? Just let me go to the bathroom for one moment” Jun said in his ear as the music couldn’t let him be heard differently and kissed Masaki’s forehead. 

Masaki sighed. “Stupid… You have to get over it…” he muttered in an almost inaudible way. But before he could make a single step he found himself in someone else’s arms his head close to his neck. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was _him._ He tried to free himself but the other’s grip tightened even more not giving him the slightest chance to move. 

“Just follow me…” he whispered in Masaki’s ear. His voice was low and seductive, grandiose yet not commanding. Masaki felt as if he was cut off from the outside world. Yes… he had already surrendered himself. He could only feel his hands around his waist; those hands that had hit him so many times in the past, now were feeling so right holding him like that. After a while, his own found their way to the other’s neck. No he was not held like that. That feeling was new and exciting. Their bodies were pressed against each other leaving no space between them. The other’s hands moved upwards finding his nape, caressing his hair. Their hips were moving united, as if they were one. He could sense _his_ breath hot on his skin; it had a similar feeling – like his, fast and unsteady. He closed his eyes losing himself in the music. _So that’s how it feels.._. He had forgotten about everything. All that mattered now was _him_. 

After a while, the other made him face him. Their foreheads were connected as they kept moving with the music playing loudly around them. He could see his eyes were dark with lust and longing. And then those lips, those full lips that had gotten Masaki’s attention claimed his. Masaki felt as if he was melting. His body was acting on his own as he found himself kissing him back with even more eagerness. Their tongues danced in their own unique rhythm making Masaki softly moan in the kiss. He could feel his lower part getting harder; something that the other must have realized since his hands moved to his hips, creating even more friction between them. 

Masaki had to admit it… he was craving for his touch even if he was torturing him. After several minutes, the one that initiated the kiss broke it, leaving Masaki in a panting mess. His face was flushed and his lips swollen. He looked deep into Masaki’s eyes, making the latter’s heart to pound like crazy. “You’re mine and only mine… don’t forget that…” he whispered before he left into the crowd leaving Masaki standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

His eyes were desperately trying to follow his figure when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to meet Jun. He turned white. _Oh my God… What if…_

“Masaki are you alright? You look red, as if you are about to faint.” Masaki said nothing in return. “Come with me” Jun held him with both hands and helped him sit on their table. “I knew I shouldn’t have brought you here… When I came and found you nowhere near our table I thought I scared you enough to leave… I’m glad I was wrong” Jun caressed his hair a bit which caused Masaki a pinch in his heart. He felt awful… 

“I believe a glass of water could help you. Here…” Jun gave one which Masaki grabbed and drank it immediately whishing that Jun wouldn’t realize anything about before. _What am I going to do?_ Masaki couldn’t stop thinking as he put the glass back on the table.

“Come on let’s go…” Jun took him by the hand and led him towards the exit. While they were climbing up the stairs Masaki turned around and saw the other having his gaze locked at him, smirking and nodding a bit while holding up his drink. Masaki lowered his head and bit his lower lip. _Is this your new way of torture Sakurai Sho?_   
………………………………….

 

The next day Masaki got up early and got ready for school ignoring the doctor’s suggestion for remaining at home. He had to clear things up with Sho for good. _I have to finish this torture. I have to understand and let go before I end up hurting Jun…_

With determination he approached the door of the old gym. Once he closed it behind him he came across Sho’s gang. His eyes searched for his figure but he realized he was not there. He gulped and made a few steps backwards. _If only I can reach the door…_ He turned around in an attempt to run away but someone made him trip up. In a few minutes, his bag was thrown in a corner and before he could do anything to protest he received the first punch on his stomach. 

“You know you’ve been getting on my nerves these last days… Who do you think you are? You made Sakurai-sama such a mess…” Masaki said nothing in return. He just closed his eyes and got prepared for the hits and the punches that were to come. The show continued for several minutes until the door opened. Masaki lifted his head a bit up to meet Sho’s surprised look. _He’s finally here…_

Sho had frozen once he entered into the room. Some of his ‘buddies’ were kicking a defenseless Masaki on the ground, with his uniform almost ripped in some parts. He hadn’t slept at all last night and now this? Sho thought he would explode. _Since when do these scams decide what to do on their own?_ His fury was indescribable but he pretended everything was fine to avoid start kicking the hell out of everyone inside the room. 

“Well… I don’t know _who_ gave you the permission to do such a thing in my absence…” Sho hissed and looked at everyone with his eyebrow lifted “but…” he turned his head to Masaki and lowered to grab his chin “I guess you did well…” he continued smirking. “I’d prefer though that you _won’t_ repeat it again like that…” his eyes were locked in Masaki’s “Now go…”

The others got the message and immediately left the room muttering apologies to Sho. 

Masaki was left there on the ground still held by Sho. He was looking at him intensively trying to read his eyes. He had seen the way Sho was surprised as soon as he opened the door; there wasn’t a trace of satisfaction in his gaze, just pure surprise and maybe hurt? 

He felt a tear running down his cheek and then Sho’s thumb softly brushing it. Without realizing he leaned his head towards the hand closing in the same time his eyes to feel it more… it was soft and warm but then it started trembling. He opened his eyes and saw the other one crying with his eyes fixed on his. He put his palm over Sho’s and squeezed it a little as if to tell him his own feelings. His eyes then traveled to the slightly parted lips. In a second he felt his heart beating accelerating. He wanted to touch them. Reluctantly he stretched out his hand towards them ending up being cut in the middle by Sho. He raised his gaze to meet the other’s. They said nothing, yet it felt as if they said everything. They kissed. It was soft but instead of sweet it rather felt bitter. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Masaki was pulled into a hug.

“Why should I have fallen in love with you?” Sho whispered in his ear. His voice was trembling. Masaki tightened his grip on Sho’s back, his hands clenching on his uniform. More tears were coming down. 

“Why should my heart clench when I see you with him?” Sho’s breath became irregular as he tried to control his sobs. “Why should I want to make you happy when I want to make you suffer?” Masaki buried his head in the others shoulder. 

“I’m supposed to hate you not to love you…” he felt soft pecks on his neck “But still I want to feel you… I want you to be mine…” 

Masaki’s heart was ready to explode. Sho made him face him and before he knew he found himself lying down on the ground but he didn’t care. He loved him as well. He wanted to be his. Now that he knew the other loved him he couldn’t deny it anymore. His lips were claimed once more, in a more demanding way this time. He felt the buttons of his shirt being opened and hands tracing down his torso, butterfly kisses being spread from his nose to his eyelids continuing on his cheeks and finally on his neck. His hands were caressing the other’s head, his fingers entangled in his hair. The kisses around his neck second by second became more aggressive, more passionate. Masaki, all this time with his eyes closed and his mouth partially opened, felt as if he was in heaven. He wanted more… he needed more… but then he suddenly felt no kisses, no touches. He opened his eyes confused to see Sho looking back at him with tears in his eyes, while sitting on his right.

“I… I’m sorry… I just… I can’t do that… you…” he was crying “I can’t do that…” Masaki bit his lower lip and looked down. He was still trying to cool down a bit but he had no success. _“Please Masaki be happy…”_ both his mother’s and Yamada-san’s voices came to his mind. _I have to be happy… No! I WANT to be happy…_ He raised his gaze and saw how Sho was looking at him… he crawled closer and kissed him cupping his face with both of his hands. He could feel Sho’s surprise but then lust won over. They kissed in a frantic rhythm until Sho, a little harshly, made him stop. “Stop it!” he said in a quite loud tone. 

Masaki gripped tightly Sho’s collar. It was his time to yell. “Why should I stop? I love you… I’ve been trying to convince myself the opposite… after all of these years… the way you always treated me… but the truth is that I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about you since that night at that Typhoon club… Whenever I was trying to sleep all I could dream of was your kiss… the way you were holding me… When I found out about Jun I was angry because it was _you_ who did it… I wanted to hate you… but I couldn’t….” Masaki’s tears were running down like a river “I gave Jun a chance so that I could forget you… yet I can’t… I can’t bare his touches… I just want yours… your caresses… your kisses… I just want you…” Masaki’s grip on Sho’s uniform tightened as his voice gave its way to sobs. “I… want you…”

“I’m sorry” was all Sho could say in the moment

“What happened? What have I done?” Masaki asked desperately with a trembling voice. “Tell me… please” and then more tears uncontrollably flowed down his cheeks.

“I-” Sho couldn’t finish his line as he heard his phone vibrating. He looked at the screen and his eyes rolled. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and cursed under his breath. _Bastard… you too… you had promised!_

Masaki looked at him surprised as he stood up and quickly headed to the door. “If you want to know what you’ve done come tomorrow at 6 pm in this area” he threw Masaki a small paper where he had just written down the address “you’ll learn everything” Sho tried to look strong but failed. Without saying anything else, Sho turned his gaze towards Masaki once again before leaving the old gym sighing. Masaki couldn’t process any of what had just happened. 

He looked at the note:  old port, warehouse 4 . _What is that supposed to mean?_   
***

Behind the trees near the old gym a figure moved away from its hiding spot once he saw Sakurai Sho leaving it furiously. He picked up his phone.

“The message was delivered. Now it’s up to you…” 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED    


 

 

A.N. Chapter 10 is here! We had a Junba date and Sakuraiba ~~apart from being slightly naughty in the club~~ finally admitted their feelings for each other ne?! Sooo what happens from now on?!

As for Ohmiya fans... I feel sad to have somehow neglected them in two chapters... I just had to make things clearer with Sakuraiba... BUT I promise you the next one will have a lot ~~and really really hot~~ Ohmiya! Just to make it up for you guys!!! ;)

I have almost finished writing the fic... Unfortunately I don't have much time available but I'm workning on it! Don't worry! :)

I hope you enjoyed it and comments as always are <3!!!

Till next week... ^^

  



	11. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1)  


  


  
CHAPTER 11   


  
Sho walked down the school corridors in such a hurry that made everyone move aside so that they don’t crash. His classmates were already at their seats as it was almost time for classes to begin. As he reached the doorframe his eyes met with Jun’s. He could see his amused gaze but had no time for it; his target was a different one. _Smile as much as you want asshole… you’ve already lost…_ He proceeded towards Satoshi who was already sitting on his desk. 

“Sho! Good morn-” Satoshi had no chance to finish his line as he was grabbed forcefully by his collar and dragged outside the classroom in such a wrathful way that it was inevitable for him not to crash on some desks and chairs making everyone stare with open mouths. It was certainly a rare scene to watch as they all knew that Ohno Satoshi was the only perhaps friend of Sakurai Sho. 

Nino, who was watching the whole thing, stood up and hurried up to them when Sho made him stop before reaching them. 

“You filthy geek, stay where you are. It’s none of your business. I’ll deal with you later…” Nino was looking at Satoshi with worried eyes but tried nothing as Satoshi made him a nod that he was ok. 

Sho didn’t loosen his grip until they reached the back yard. Satoshi was already aware of what was going on. 

“I believe you really like this place don’t you Satoshi?” Sho’s voice revealed anger and hurt in the same time. “That’s why you chose it as your love nest… though if you ask me I don’t see what you like of it…” his tone was clearly sarcastic but there were also traces of trembling in it.

Satoshi said nothing and looked down. _How could it be that I didn’t see that?!_ He was furious not with Sho… that was expected… but with himself… He couldn’t believe all of his preparations might go in vain. 

“Sho I-” Sho looked at him in a way that made him shiver.

“I told you Satoshi… I don’t give a damn about hooking up with that useless geek but going against me…” Sho came closer to him. “I thought I had made it clear that I won’t tolerate anything. You had promised me…”

Satoshi tried desperately to convince him for the opposite “But Sho… I’d never…”

Sho slapped him. “Stop lying to me damn it!” his tone became starker. “ _What did you expect me to say to him? I plan to stop your revenge and ask Ninomiya’s help_ were your exact words weren’t they?” Sho’s voice became even louder. 

Satoshi kept looking at him dumbfounded cursing himself inside. _I should have been expecting it coming._ He tried to remain cool. “Sho… can you at least listen to me before jumping up to conclusions?” 

“I’m the one who’s jumping up to conclusions? Really? I’m the one at fault here? Are you fucking kidding me?” Sho was looking at him hurt “I thought you were my friend…”

Satoshi looked at him straight in the eyes and tried to put his hands on Sho’s shoulders but the other jerked. “Because you’re my friend I decided to do this!” 

“Stop messing around Satoshi… You’re in love with that pitiful geek… It’s obvious that you would take his side…”

Satoshi laughed halfheartedly. “First of all, don’t speak about him like that and secondly, I honestly thought you had a few pieces of brain inside that useless head of yours… I guess I was wrong!” he couldn’t control his voice anymore. 

Sho punched him on his face causing a small cut at his lower lip but that didn’t seem to influence Satoshi. “Yes… I’ m in love with Kazu… I won’t deny it… but why should this make me change my opinion over you? Are you out of your mind? I know you for so damn many years Sho… I’ve been always watching you. I can’t stand seeing you being like this… it hurts me… It hurts me watching my friend suffer like this. You’ve suffered enough in your life! I just want to help you. I saw that day by day you kept falling deeper in love with Aiba even if you didn’t want to admit it. I just want to put an end in this craziness. I just want you to be happy damn it! Because you’re my friend and because you deserve it! 

Now… even if you think I lied to you… you’re just acting selfishly again… because I know that deep inside you don’t believe in your own words. I would never lie to you. Yes… I might have kept some things secret but do you know why? Because I knew positively you’d just bust your ass in and not let me finish it… Do you know when I’d lie to you idiot? When I wouldn’t keep the promise I made that day I saw you standing th- there…” Satoshi paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath to get rid of the image that had just popped in his head. “I know you might think it was a child’s reaction but it wasn’t! I kept relying on that promise till now… and I intend to keep it… So shut the fuck up when you say I lied to you… because I didn’t and I’d never do!” 

Sho was looking at him and his lower lip was trembling. “Shut up…” His trembling gave way to the first tears. His grip on Satoshi’s collar became a bit looser. “Just shut up…”

“Sho… I’ve told you before you have to stop this nonsense!” Satoshi sought eye-contact with his friend who constantly kept shifting his gaze from left to right.

Sho took a deep breath closing his eyes tightly before opening his mouth to speak in a much calmer tone this time. “As you said I’m in love with him…” he bit his lower lip and sighed. “That’s why I’ll finish with this nonsense to use your own words. I can’t handle it anymore… I’m tired… Don’t worry very soon everything will be over…Now please leave…” the last words were spoken as a whisper. 

“I won’t until you listen to me!” Satoshi’s tone revealed his desperateness. “You have to listen to me!” 

But Sho said nothing. Realizing that his friend won’t listen to him, he turned his back and slowly walked towards the school’s gate. He wasn’t in the mood for classes right now. He reached the small river close to his school and lied down on its bank facing the sun. _Tomorrow it will be finally over…._   
………………………………………………..

 

Masaki dragged his feet back to the classroom where an obviously bewildered Nino came to stand in front of him. 

“Ma-kun… what happened? You’re hurt… Did these bastards hit you again?” Masaki’s stare was blank as he made his way to his desk. “Ma-kun…”

“I think you should leave” it was Jun’s voice heard from behind.

Nino turned his head and replied angrily.  “Just to clear things up Matsumoto-kun… You’re not going to boss me around. Got it? If I want to talk to my friend I’ll talk to him! It’s not like I have to ask for your permission! Have I made it clear now or you need a written explanation as well?!”

Jun burst into laughs. “You know what I really admire in you is your passion Ninomiya-kun. Always brave to defend yourself and your beliefs but unfortunately without taking into consideration every detail that could cause you trouble. You’re way too impulsive you know!”

“You know what? And _you_ are way too arrogant! You’re in no position Matsumoto-kun to tell me how I’m supposed to talk to my friend. I know him since the first grade got it? Now please go and find someone else to pretend you know everything!” 

Nino’s face had turned red from fury. What he hated the most were arrogant and pretentious people and it’s certain that this Matsumoto Jun was getting in his nerves since the beginning.

Jun, on the other hand, said nothing in return. With a slight smirk written all over his face he advanced to Masaki and embraced him to everyone’s surprise. “Baby, are you alright?”

Nino’s mouth was left half opened. _Don’t tell me that…_

Jun caught his reaction and said in a triumphant way. “As I was saying Ninomiya-kun you’re way too impulsive. You might be his friend for all these years but it happens that I’m his boyfriend so….” Nino couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Ma-kun what’s the meaning of this? What on earth are you thinking? Seriously I don’t recognize you! You should be more considerate when it comes to this kind of decisions!”

“With all the respect Ninomiya-kun I think you should leave… as you can see Masaki is in no mood for chat with you… Don’t you have somewhere else to go? I believe you’re dying to find out what happened to your beloved one…” replied Jun in a quite sarcastic way. 

Nino grabbed him by the collar and was ready to slap him when Masaki suddenly stood up and without looking at anyone yelled “STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” Nino left Jun’s collar and the latter made no try to go closer to him or even talk to him. 

Masaki grabbed his bag and made his way to go when he heard Nino. “Ma-kun what’s the meaning of this?” 

He turned around to see Nino holding the small paper he was handed by Sho. He snatched it back and mumbled “None of your business…” In the meantime he saw Jun wanting to follow him. “Jun… please I just wish to be alone…” Fujimoto-sensei was already entering the classroom but that didn’t seem to discourage Masaki to simply pass by him and ignore his calls. 

_ I hope it was already tomorrow…  _ he kept thinking as he was dragging his feet outside the building. He leaned his back at a tree and let himself fall slowly on the ground. His chin was resting on his knees that were brought close to his face. He could feel the gentle wind touching his face though it didn’t feel smooth. He was burning inside and nothing could make him feel better. A single tear made its way down his left cheek. _It has to end before I turn insane…_   
…………………………………………..

 

Nino kept standing there as if his feet were glued on the floor. He couldn’t even hear Fujimoto-sensei’s voice asking him to sit at his desk. _He was hit and then the note._ He went back to his desk. “Finally Ninomiya-kun decided to let us start class!” 

Nino went to his desk only to grab his bag before leaving the classroom totally ignoring his teacher’s warning for suspension. There’s no way he could remain like that. First it was Sho’s behavior towards Satoshi and then Masaki… What had happened...?

Nino had entered the toilets and was pouring some water on his face when he heard a familiar voice calling him. “Kazu…” He immediately raised his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes looking back at him through the mirror. 

“Satoshi!” he ran and embraced the other in a way it showed his desperateness; as if he thought he’d never seen him again. Tears were falling uncontrollably. “Satoshi…” his voice was trembling “I got so scared… What happened? Are you ok?” Nino moved a bit his head that was leaning at the crook of the other’s neck till that moment so that he could face him. His vision was a little blurry because of the tears in his eyes. His hands were tracing in a really fast speed Satoshi’s face. “Are you hurt? Tell me… Did that bastard hit you? Tell me you’re ok…” 

Satoshi managed to grab Nino’s hands making him relax a bit. “Just a punch… I’m fine…” his gaze was so warm and his voice was so reassuring that caused Nino another dose of sobbing, though this one was out of relief. 

Satoshi’s thumbs went to wipe the tears when Nino grabbed both Satoshi’s wrists causing him to stop and smashed his lips on Satoshi’s. The way he claimed his boyfriend’s lips could reflect all the mixed emotions he had inside at the moment: worry, relief, joy, sadness… everything. His grip on Satoshi’s uniform was really tight making the two bodies be glued. After several minutes he broke the kiss whispering “Please… don’t make me worry like that again… please…” 

Satoshi smiled and kissed Nino on his forehead before taking him into his arms stroking lightly his back. “I won’t… I promise…” 

“Toshi…” Satoshi felt a little surprise at the hearing of it.

“How did you call me?” Nino’s eyes were looking straightly back at him without any trace of embarrassment or shyness.

“Toshi… you’re my Toshi…” Nino repeated softly and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. Before Satoshi could say anything in reply Nino continued. “I want you to come with me” the words were spoken almost as a whisper. 

Satoshi caressed his head gently. “Where?”

Nino freed himself from his embrace and took his hand into his. “Just follow me”    
***   
Satoshi kept walking next to Nino throwing from time to time small glances at him trying to read his mind. They had already left the center with all the cafés and restaurants and were now walking in a really quite street. The neighborhood seemed nice and very family like. They reached a door and Satoshi saw Nino taking a pair of keys out of his pocket before unlocking it. He hesitated whether to enter or not.

“Come in stupid… it’s my house and my parents are in Sapporo right now” Satoshi had no other choice but to enter the hallway as the other pulled him inside by his uniform collar. The next minute he found himself pinned on the wall next to the entrance with Nino looking at him straight in his eyes. 

“Make me yours” his tone was firm and was only implying demand. “Please… I need it… I need to feel close to you… Please…”

Satoshi was left astonished. It was not like he didn’t want to but he had a different image in his mind that certainly didn’t include such a tensed Nino. “Kazu… please… I don’t believe it should happen like that…” the other looked at him confused. Satoshi shook his head. “I want you… God knows how much… But I… I just don’t want it to be such a hurried decision… Are… are you sure?”

Nino showed no sign of will to free the other man. “Toshi… I’m not drunk… I’ve made up my mind… I want you… There’s nothing I’d regret… Please I need you… now…” with that he claimed the other’s lips forcefully. He could feel his boyfriend relax and return his kiss with the same passion. It was quite messy but none of them cared. Tongues fought against each other for domination. Nino’s hands couldn’t decide where they wanted to rest as they kept moving frantically from Satoshi’s shoulders to his fingers and from his collarbones to his navel. He then moved them inside of his boyfriend’s shirt sensing the smooth skin. 

Once they needed to grab some air Nino broke the kiss and looked Satoshi in the eyes. His flushed face was making him even eager to feel him really close. He leaned closer so that the other could feel his half erected member. “See how my body calls for you…?” he softly pecked the other’s red, because of embarrassment, nose and took him by the hand.  He led him upstairs to the first door on their right. 

Satoshi followed the other silent. It was the first time he was experiencing such an active Nino and couldn’t help but enjoy it. As Nino opened the door, he managed to take a quick look at his boyfriend’s bedroom. It looked rather minimal and well organized. The only thing that could catch your attention was a huge pile of video games at the corner. His whole attention went back to Nino who was sitting at the corner of his bed. 

“I… I’ve never… But I want to… with you…” Nino’s voice was really low but before he could continue Satoshi hushed him with his palm over his mouth. 

“There’s no need to worry…” Satoshi slowly pushed Nino on his back and cupped his face before leaning closer to him. “Because I really love you Kazu…” the last words were heard almost as a whisper and seemed to have a relaxing effect on Nino who couldn’t control his superfast heartbeat. 

He could feel Satoshi’s butterfly kisses all over his face gradually heading lower to his neck. His fingers entangled into the other’s hair. It was so soft. Every single touch of those lips on his skin gave him a ticklish feeling but gradually he felt the temperature getting hotter. He had never felt like that. Satoshi grabbed his chin and made him look at him. “I don’t want you to close your eyes. I want you to look at me” his voice was low yet demanding, leaving no other choice to Nino but simply do as he was told. 

He was pulled into another kiss, this time slower. After a while he could see Satoshi unbuttoning his uniform, followed by his shirt. Without realizing he sat up and lifted his hands so that the other could take them off. It felt as if he was hypnotized. His eyes remained locked all this time on Satoshi’s face; on the way his mouth gapped as he was slowly removing one by one his piece of clothing and on the way his cheeks were flushed with lust and anticipation. He was expecting to feel differently but no… he felt neither fear nor insecurity. Others might say it was really fast but for him it couldn’t have been more right. 

He was once again pushed back on his back gently before realizing he was already stark naked. It was the first time in his life he was that exposed in someone else’s eyes though he showed no sign of shyness. He wanted this man and he had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“You are so beautiful Kazu…” Satoshi’s voice was lustful but in the same time sweet. He started spreading kisses everywhere, causing short moans to leave Nino’s throat. That gave Satoshi the reassurance he was doing it the right way. Now, more confident, he started to leave wet marks all over Nino’s torso. Nino’s sounds of pleasure were so enjoyable that made him feel even hotter, made him even hungrier for the one laying underneath him.  He had become more aggressive, though in every kiss, in every single touch, all that Nino could feel was love. 

Suddenly Nino made Satoshi stop and look at him. “Please… let me touch you as well…” 

Nino’s voice was different than usual. It was erotic and couldn’t be more welcomed to Satoshi’s ears. They kissed once again, their tongues dancing against one another in the most sensual possible way while Nino’s hands were trying desperately to free Satoshi from his uniform. Once he succeeded, he made them turned around pinning this time Satoshi on the bed. “Now it’s time for _my_ dessert…” Satoshi didn’t have the chance to speak as he felt warm hands and mouth travelling around his body, making him close his eyes tightly, surrendering totally to the sensations. It had been a lot of time since he had someone yet he had never felt like that. Nino was a little clumsy, he couldn’t deny that, but he had turned him on like no one else.

He suddenly felt lack of touches making him open his eyes in confusion. Nino was sitting on top of him his eyes moving from his now fully hard member to his eyes. “I want to feel you Satoshi… now…” Satoshi didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled them over once again, bringing him back on top. 

Nino’s eyes were firmly closed as he felt the touches down there. It was uncomfortable; he couldn’t deny it but there’s nothing on earth he wanted more than becoming one with him. He suddenly felt light kisses on his eyelids making him realize that a few tears had flown down his cheeks. It was then that he heard reassuring words coming from Satoshi’s mouth. 

“Relax baby… I don’t want to hurt you… Look at me…” he opened his eyes and met Satoshi’s. It was like a miracle; he could look at those eyes and feel safe in an instance. Satoshi seemed to acknowledge that as well as he smiled warmly and kissed him lightly on his lips. “I’ll start slowly now Kazu… Tell me if you feel like you can’t handle it” Nino said nothing in return and just nodded.

Nino’s grips on Satoshi’s shoulders became tighter. As he could feel his boyfriend moving inside of him in a gradually faster pace, his fingers marked the soft skin above him. He couldn’t believe he could experience such bliss. The slight pain he had felt at first had now given way to the most enjoyable feel. It was not until moments later he could feel his back arching and his whole body trembling surrendered to the pleasure.  When he heard his name being called the moment his lover also passed over his edge, he couldn’t help but smile. _I’m finally his._

Satoshi lied next to him and took him in his embrace, once he cleaned them up, covering them up with the blanket. Nino’s head was resting on his lover’s chest making him feel that way his heartbeat that was trying to go back to his normal rhythm. “I love you Toshi…” his voice revealed he was ready to be drifted into sleep. 

Satoshi took his lover’s right hand and intertwined their fingers before bringing his palm closer to his mouth so that he could tenderly kiss it. “I love you too Kazu…”   
***   
Nino woke up to find no Satoshi lying next to him. He sat up as he tried to look at his watch next to his bed when he felt a sudden burn at his lower back causing him to wince. _Where did he go? Don’t… don’t tell me he left… Oh my God! He left! He…_ Nino tried to stand up but his body felt too sore to let him move normally. He almost fell when he saw the door open to reveal Satoshi bringing a tray with some food. 

“Be careful Kazu…” his voice revealed his care for Nino, as he advanced to him to help him sit down on the bed. 

Nino just pouted. “Then… don’t disappear like that! I… I thought you had left…” Nino said lowering his head. “And stop having this stupid smile all over your face! I’m not some sort of entertainment! It’s _your_ fault I’m in that state!” he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked the opposite way.

Satoshi laughed, making Nino’s nerves even worse. “No matter how gentle I would be it was your first time… please be careful and don’t pretend the superhero!” he caressed Nino’s hair as an attempt to stop his boyfriend’s tantrums. 

“I can’t wait to see _your_ face when you will be in _my_ position mister!” Nino said smirking satisfied with his reply and sat up properly in bed. 

Satoshi could only laugh but tried not to sound very loud. 

“Did you say anything?!” Nino snapped quickly looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

Satoshi smiled and went back to the bed bringing Nino into his arms. He held his boyfriend’s chin and made him face him. “No baby… nothing!” he knew Nino was behaving like that just to hide his shyness. He couldn’t help but find him extremely cute. “And as for your fear that I would leave you… I’m sorry to inform you that even if you get sick of my face there’s no way you’ll ever get rid of me… Ni-no-mi-ya – san” he tried to mimic Nino’s tone at their first talk during this year.  

“Stop it… Toshi…” Nino whined and pinched his arm. He then buried himself in his lover’s arms.

They remained in bed and ate Satoshi’s omurice which turned out to be really tasty before speaking for many things. It was as if both of them needed to escape reality for a few moments and remain in that small world that consisted only of them. 

It was already evening, when Nino sat up on the bed and without looking at Satoshi said “I’m scared about Ma-kun... Today he… he was hit again but it was as if his mind was absent. He… he seems to be really troubled… he has even become Matsumoto’s boyfriend…” Satoshi turned his head to listen more carefully. “He also… he had this small piece of paper… with a note written on it” 

Satoshi made Nino face him. His voice indicated his worry. “Kazu… what was written on that paper?”

Nino looked back at his boyfriend. “Something about a warehouse at the old port…”

“Oh my God!” Satoshi stood up and started getting dressed. “Kazu… do you think you can follow me?” Nino nodded. “We have no time left…”    
……………………………………

 

Ikuta Toma was getting ready when he heard his colleague inform he had clients. When he entered the main area he could see two small figured guys already be sitting on the sofa. The one looked as if he knew exactly his surroundings while the other kept looking around with a surprised and curious in the same time gaze.

“Gentlemen sorry you had to wait for me. Can you show me this person’s id please? He looks underage” Toma said pointing at Nino. 

Satoshi laughed a bit. “Actually we’re both underage”

Toma stood up “I’m sorry I have to ask you to leave… You cannot be clients until you turn 20”

Nino looked at Satoshi worried but the other one had no intention to move.

“I’m glad to hear this but not interested Ikuta-san because we didn’t come here as clients in the first place!” his voice indicated he had no intension to leave unless he finished whatever job he had there.

Toma turned back to his seat. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” 

Satoshi smirked and looked at the host straight in his eyes “My name is Ohno Satoshi… if that means something to you…”

“Ohno Satoshi? Ohno…” Toma seemed as if he was talking to himself and then he looked back at Ohno “You mean you are the son of Ohno Keitarou?!” his voice was louder than he expected due to his surprise. 

“Exactly…” Satoshi leaned back to the sofa and said nothing else. He could see Nino’s confused look and the host’s shocked one but he had to portray this kind of person if he wanted to be sure to get his information. “So? Are you going to sit here and talk with us without making it a big fuss or not?” he continued at the same tone.

Toma gulped. He knew that Ohno Keitarou was the most powerful man in the nightlife business. He might not be a yakuza but he didn’t differ a lot. If he denied then probably that would mean problems to his boss that would cause problems to himself. He couldn’t risk it lose his job when he was in such a need of money. 

“Of course… I’ll help you” Toma avoided the others’ gazes. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked reluctantly “So that we won’t look suspicious to the others”

“You can order whatever you want Ikuta-san” Satoshi said in a bossy way making Nino shrank at the edge of the couch. He had never seen this part of Satoshi. As the drinks came and Toma busied himself with serving them, Satoshi squeezed a bit Nino’s hand and whispered in his ear “Don’t look at me like that baby… I have to do it for Masaki’s and Sho’s sake…” Nino said nothing in return but just nodded.

Once Toma was finished Satoshi got immediately into the point. “When was your last contact with Matsumoto Jun?” 

Toma looked back at him. “Was it you behind that mysterious visit collecting information about Jun? But I was told that he was quite tall and blond”

Satoshi smirked. “If you’re talking about that man it was not me the one… But you didn’t answer my question. When was the last time you spoke with Matsumoto Jun?”

Toma tried to light his cigarette nervously. “A week ago… why?”

“Wrong answer” Satoshi grabbed the cigarette and threw it into the ashtray on the table in front of them. “Try again…” Toma looked back at him revealing a scared look. “Look Ikuta-san I’m not the one who has something against Matsumoto. I don’t judge him either… so I suggest you tell us the whole truth if you wish the best for your friend”

“Two days ago…” was Toma’s reply before lowering his head. He called me to tell me excited that he would have a date with the one he liked from his school… he never mentioned me a name or something… so honestly I don’t know who he is. At first I thought it was weird that he called me for such a thing when he was always very secretive with his personal life… but I could hear the excitement in his tone… that’s all…”

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. “Let’s say I believe you on that. How about the fact that he’s 21 years old pretending the underage one?! Do you have anything to tell me on that?!” Both Nino and Toma yelled “WHAT?” each one for different reasons but equally surprised. Satoshi looked back at Nino with a look that made his boyfriend lower his head before turning back to Toma. 

“I know everything Ikuta-san so I expect you to tell me everything as well!” Satoshi said calmly and he leaned back at the sofa. 

Toma looked at him and bit his lower lip. He was in deep shit with this guy over here. _What am I supposed to do?!_   
………………………………………………

 

Masaki had just left the hospital for his usual visit. It seemed that they needed to take some more tests so his mother couldn’t get discharged till the end of the next week. 

He looked at his phone. There were around 20 missed calls from Jun. _I’m sorry Jun but I have to remain alone. I have to face this on my own._

He was already walking inside of the old port and despite being spring he could feel some quite cold breeze hitting his face as he was making his way through the warehouses. He could feel his heart pounding like crazy. He had never felt more unease in his entire life… except perhaps the moment he realized what he had caused to his mother.   

He looked at the number of the warehouse: 4. _So… here I am._ Finally he would get his answers. He opened the big door with difficulty before entering. It seemed empty. He made a few steps ahead. Still no sight of Sho or his gang. _That’s weird… Where is he?_

As he turned to his left he saw something at the corner. Once he took a closer look, it seemed like a guy curled up on the ground bitten up almost to unconsciousness. He gasped. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Another one made a few steps towards him. 

 

“What… WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED   


 

 

 

 

A.N. Chapter 11 is up! :) As you can see it's almost dedicated to my beloved Ohmiya <3 (I felt like neglecting them in the last two ones) I wasn't actually planning on making this fic nc17 at first but well... it just turned out like that. Me and my brain... *coughs* Ohmiya fans I just hope you enjoyed it... I'm not really used to write this kind of stuff. ><' I wanted it to be romantic and fluffy ( ~~if such a scene can be like that~~ :P) and of course there's also a dose of their 'usual' conversations just to light up things a bit. ;)  
And another fact was revealed: Jun is older! I know I left the end like that ~~again~~ but we will find out about the two figures in that warehouse in the next one! Promise!  
As you can see the climax is coming and so will all the answers!!! :)

I hope it wasn't disappointing... Your comments are always welcomed! I love reading your thoughts! <333

See you next Friday! ^^

 


	12. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  
  


[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1) / [ Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4388.html#cutid1)   

CHAPTER 12

 

“Jun?!” Masaki’s voice was trembling as he was making slowly his way forward “Jun?!” 

Masaki saw the figure lying down on the ground moving a bit turning his gaze upon Masaki “Go… Stay out of this… You… You should go…” his voice was heard only as a whisper. Masaki’s heart clenched.  _It can’t be true… Why?_

“Jun…” Masaki tried desperately to meet his boyfriend’s gaze with no luck. Then another forceful kick landed on the lying figure’s stomach. 

“STOP IT! PLEASE!!!” Masaki’s voice echoed in the old warehouse as he ran towards the one on the ground taking him in his embrace turning his own back towards the other using it as a protective shield.

“You choose him then?” the other’s voice sounded empty. “Why on earth do you do that?” he came closer to Masaki wagging him back and forth in a rhythm that betrayed his anxiousness. “Why? Tell me Masaki… Tell me… why?”

Masaki’s grip on the hurt body tightened and his gaze was fixed on the floor saying absolutely nothing. 

“Why don’t you answer me…? Why do you choose him over me? I thought _I_ was your boyfriend and _he_ was the scumbag who always made you suffer… Why?” his tone was letting his despair show.

“Because this was between me and him… and… right now… I don’t see any difference between him and you… J- Jun…” Masaki looked straight in the eyes of his boyfriend who was standing in front of him with eyes full of tears. “And because…” Masaki turned his gaze to Sho whose half opened eyes were fixed on him and after a deep breath he continued “I love him”. He couldn’t hold back a tear from running down his cheek. 

“Of course… you do…” Jun’s voice was giving out slight sarcasm. “Who else wouldn’t deny his boyfriend’s touch but instead he would surrender to this one’s here in front of everyone in a night club?!”

Masaki gasped. “You sa-”

Jun laughed. “What?! You thought I wouldn’t take notice?! I’m sorry to inform you that you were quite showy… Perhaps you lost the track of time, surrendered to passion because you were kissing hungrily each other for about ten minutes…. There were even some people leaving the dance floor commenting on _how you two should get a room already…_ ” Jun paused for a few seconds and took a deep breathbefore returning his gaze upon Masaki.  “I don’t know what you found in him… I could have never guessed that you were a DoM!” Jun laughed bitterly. 

“Or perhaps it may be the fact that you don’t judge people… I mean you knew that I was a host and you didn’t care… You even saw me…” Jun’s voice cracked a bit “giving my special services to that middle-aged client…” 

Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. “How did you…” 

“I saw the envelope accidentally falling of your bag that night in the hospital after you had fainted because of this asshole here” he said pointing at Sho who was trying to process everything he was hearing. “I saw it. So… why would you not accept him if you had already accepted me…But honestly, I thought that all you needed is time… I thought that I could make you change your mind… but my chance was already over… you just used me…” 

Masaki couldn’t feel more terrible. He was already feeling guilty and Jun’s last words were like a knife stubbed in his heart. He tried to come closer to Jun. “Jun… please… It’s not like that…”

Jun smiled. “And how is it Masaki? I could tell you were forcing yourself…” Masaki tried to oppose but he was caught. “I knew that you might have liked me even a tiny bit when we first met… I could feel your awkwardness when you were with me back then… that sweet awkwardness… It was just that I wasn’t ready… I was afraid to convince myself to let go…” Masaki could only lower his head. “When I finally did it was already late… It’s not like I accuse you of anything…” Jun sighed. “It’s just that I truly believed all you needed was time… time to make you realize that _I_ am the one that could make you happy… But I guess I was wrong… He can claim victory…”he said as he turned his head to Sho.

“Tell me Sakurai… how do you feel? You’re the one who should feel more than satisfied right now… Masaki declared openly his feelings for you… Aren’t you going to say something?” Jun’s voice could reflect the pain and anger he had in his soul. Sho was not speaking all this time. He just had his head lowered.

“What is it Sakurai- _sama_? You lost your claws? You turned into the scared to hell kitty you always were?!” Jun’s tone became clearly mocking and sarcastic.

“Jun pl-” Masaki at the verge of crying himself tried to speak up but was immediately caught up from Jun whose gaze was still on Sho. “I’m talking to _him_ Masaki…”

Jun came closer and after having thrown a surprised Masaki off Sho, he grabbed the latter by the collar of his blazer making his face come really close to his.

“Where is your fierce behavior now?” Sho tried desperately to free himself but the other’s grip was too strong.“I had told you hadn’t I? I hope you remember it… It was at the café when you had come with your beloved buddies to mock me… You’re someone who wants to be considered as something more important than he truly is. But you don’t see more than yourself… It is as if you’re the center of the universe. But guess what?! YOU’RE NOT!” Jun raised his hand to punch him once again but Masaki got in the way having as a result the punch to land on his own face.

“MASAKI!” Both Jun and Sho yelled at him who was just crying. Jun turned to look at Sho with a look that reflected so much hatred. “You just shut the fuck up!” He tried to make Masaki move from his spot but he couldn’t succeed in it. Jun got frustrated. 

“Masaki please…” Masaki was showing no intension to move aside and kept staying at his spot between Jun and Sho. “Masaki… I said stop it!”

“NO! YOU STOP IT, JUN! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT? YOU WERE ALWAYS SO KIND, SO WARM… NOW I CAN’T RECOGNIZE YOU… TELL ME WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS… TELL ME EVERYTHING… I’M SICK AND TIRED OF NEVER BEING TOLD EVERYTHING… I’M TIRED OF HAVING TO TRY TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH BY MYSELF… I’M TIRED OF HAVING TO SOLVE RIDDLES. JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!” 

Masaki almost choked with his own saliva as he had said everything in one breath. He grabbed Jun’s arms trying to find a way to persuade him. “Please… tell me…” his voice cracked as the tears coming down his face became unstoppable. It was then he heard slight movements from behind. He turned his head to look at Sho trying to sit up on the ground.

Jun walked a little the opposite direction. With his back on both Masaki and Sho he muttered “Do you want me to tell you a little story Masaki?”

Masaki looked at Jun and straight back at Sho, who despite being hit he still had his senses. He could feel the latter’s grips on his shirt andsee a few tears forming in Sho’s eyes. He smiled reassuringly at him before answering positively to Jun. 

“I’m glad to hear that” Jun’s tone was obviously a hurt one. He had also sat down on the floor, his back leaning on the wall behind with his eyes closed tightly.

“Once upon a time there was a young boy named Yokoshima Sho. He was living a happy life with his parents when a spring exactly ten years ago, his father, who worked as a driver at a pharmaceutical company, got involved in a severe car accident. He was transferred to jail and since then Yokoshima Sho was very unhappy. His mother decided to rearrange her life by marrying the one and only Sakurai Shun. As a result, our little hero changed his name. So from now on, we should call him Sakurai Sho” Jun paused for a little and watched the two figures before him. Masaki was looking at him dumbfounded and Sho had lowered his head looking blankly at the floor in front of him.

He cleared his throat and continued. “As he grew up he convinced himself that he was miserable. He slowly found happiness by making the others the same miserable. He had the power to do that and he tried to take advantage as much as he could. He had convinced himself that he’s the only one who’s miserable in this entire universe. Yes… our little hero is that arrogant. He also decided who is to blame. Here comes the second hero of our story: another boy named Aiba Masaki. He was the one who according to Sakurai Sho had caused the accident… Yes… a 6 year-old boy was to blame and not the driver…” Sho tried to speak but only a sound, almost like a groan, was able to leave his mouth due to the earlier punches. Jun ignored him and continued looking intensively back at him. 

“So since then Sakurai Sho lived for only one purpose: to destroy Aiba Masaki’s life. Because once again, our hero had decided that he’s THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS SUFFERED!” Jun’s gaze was piercing Sho’s across him. 

“But what our little hero couldn’t foresee was that he would fall in love with his worst enemy. The irony is that fate sometimes plays dirty games since it made his worst enemy also fall in love with him… and now we’re at this dilemma: «To be together or not?» It’s almost Shakespearean don’t you think so, Masaki?” 

Masaki bit his lower lip and guiltily turned his gaze to the side avoiding Jun’s.

Jun sit up a bit and with an empty look continued. “Do you want to listen to another story as well?” Without waiting for an answer Jun continued on speaking. “I’ll keep our hero’s name secret for a while. Ok? 

Once upon a time there was this little boy who was also living happy with his family. His father owned a big pharmaceutical company” Jun looked up at the two in front of him. “You guessed right, his father owned the pharmaceutical company that Yokoshima used to work” he paused a bit, trying hard not to break. “The little boy had everything… or should I say it more accurately almost everything, since his father was almost never at home because of his work… but he was happy. Then one day, ten years ago this little boy as he was walking back home he saw a really big crowd outside his house.

He couldn’t understand what was going on until he realized they were journalists asking weird questions about his father. The family’s butler came and took him into the house through that really suffocating crowd where he found his mother alone in the living room being on her knees while staring blankly on the floor and mumbling repetitively just one single word: _the bastard…_ It was not until later that the boy found out that this bastard, his mother was talking about, was no one else but his father. It was discovered due to an accident that his father’s company was involved in a huge scandal of illegal drugs related to the yakuza… yes… his father was forced to work with them…

The thing is that this bastard, as the boy’s mother was calling him, once he found out, he left the country leaving his family inside the nest of wolves. It was not many weeks later that this mother and son were made to leave their house. You know yakuza can be really persuasive…” Jun smiled bitterly. 

“So… As I was saying, they were made to leave their house. They would be happy if they could find a shelter in a subway station. But no… later things became even more entertaining. The men in yakuza were not satisfied with just having those two lost everything… not after having them caused a loss of millions of dollars and almost having to deal with the police… So they came and they offered them a permanent shelter. They could have roof and food under only one condition. Serving them however they enjoyed it. 

First, it was the mother… She was quite young and ‘juicy’ according to their comments so why not have some fun?! Later they came up with a better plan… why not to make a profit out of that?! She ended up leaving her son every single night so that she could pay off her debts to them… The boy was feeling so insecure, so lonely… it seems that their boss realized that… and since he was such a caring person he offered his company so that the little boy wouldn’t feel sidelined”

Jun took a deep breath and looked at the two boys in front of him who were definitely left watching him in shock. “But he was not satisfied… no… he needed the boy to feel as welcomed as possible… so from the next night he also called his partners so that they could all have a happy feast with the boy as their honored guest. The weeks turned into months and the months into years. The boy started growing up and became more and more boring for them. There was only one solution… to make him also pay off his debts. Especially since his mother was now way older and alcoholic and couldn’t bring back as much money as before. It was easy for him to continue going to such… parties… he had sooo many years of experience!” Jun’s voice started trembling.

“But guess what? He could finally pay off his debt! He left them and found a place to live on his own… He had just turned twenty years old” Jun was looking at his legs that were brought close to his face. “Yes… the hero of this story is slightly older than the other two” Masaki and Sho didn’t know what to say. “So even if he turned into an adult, he had to survive somehow and since he had finished no high school, he was way too busy for that, he continued on doing the one thing he knew well… but this time he had a purpose: to find out the one who was in charge of that damn accident and make him pay! 

He finally did it… he was in jail… he thought he would leave it as it is… but then he found out about his son… he couldn’t believe that this person claimed he was miserable… so our hero had to make it clear to this person that he was nowhere close to be in the position to call himself miserable… he enrolled at the school. He had gathered as much information as possible. You know it wasn’t too difficult for him since he was in such good terms with every one of the night life business and that bastard was also someone who liked to pass his time meaningless form bar to bar… he also found the way to gain his attention once he first met him… what he didn’t know is that he would fall inside his own trap… what he didn’t know is that he would actually fall in love with the one hehad intended to use at first” Jun bit his lip avoiding Masaki’s gaze as he spoke these words “as the means to gain the attention ofthat arrogant shit… he didn’t expect his heart to feel this way… he didn’t expect to trust someone once again… but it happened… so he thought that for his loved one’s sake he would stop and do nothing… though it seems that life plays wicked games… he would be once again left at the margin… since the one he loved could never return his feelings since he loved this arrogant shit… funny isn’t it? Once again there was nothing left for him… But no… the bastard would have to pay…” 

Jun lifted up his head and looked at Sho and Masaki. “Interested in finding out our third hero’s name? I’ll reveal it for you… Matsumoto Jun… End of the story.”

Masaki was left silent, unable to form any kind of words. The only thing that could be heard in the warehouse was Sho’s sobs. Masaki could feel his hurt body tremble.    
………………………………….

 

“Have you found him?” Satoshi’s panicked voice reached Nino’s ears.

“No… He has his phone turned off… Satoshi what are we going to do?” Nino grabbed Satoshi’s arm “I’m scared…” 

Satoshi sighed and looked through the window of the taxi. They were already heading to the old port. _Sho what the hell are you thinking? Maybe I should have paid closer attention to you…_

“Don’t worry Kazu… Sho would never hurt Aiba for real… and Jun loves him… Everything will be fine… ok?” he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek who had already leaned on his arm. He knew his voice was not the most convincing one, perhaps he didn’t believe in his words himself. He knew that Sho would never hurt Aiba but what about himself?! He had tried it in the past… _Sho please… don’t do anything stupid again… please…_ his heart was beating faster and faster every single second they were closer to their destination.

As soon as they reached it, they started running, hoping they will be there in time. Unfortunately they couldn’t. Another guest was already there to welcome them.

“Well well well! My dearest Ohno-sama with his little bitch!” Kazuya’s sarcastic comment was heard in the air. “You know… I’ve been expecting you…”

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger inside building up. “I knew you were behind of this. You’re the one who sent that message to Sho… You’re the one who helped Matsumoto… There’s no way he could plan everything by himself he was way too emotionally involved to be able to come here without having being found… Spill what you want from me quickly because I don’t really have the time for scumbags like you…” 

Kazuya smirked “I’m so happy you get straight to the point…” He snapped his fingers and out of the blue three members of Sho’s gang came out of their till that moment hiding places. Two grabbed Nino from behind, restraining him from every move. Satoshi tried to get to him but he was caught by the third one.

“You traitors! You were supposed to be with Sho… what the hell are you doing with him?”

Kazuya laughed. “Are you sure you are the most suitable here to call us traitors?” he slowly came closer to Satoshi, who was held by the other guy and whispered in his ear “You are the one who is the traitor not me… Those guys have just found out about your plan to get in the way of Sakurai-sama’s plan”

Satoshi laughed “Is that so? So why are you helping out Matsumoto Jun who in fact is _after_ Sho as you say?!” 

Kazuya made a few steps backwards and started walking around Satoshi with an arrogant look. “Hmmm… Then I suppose you’re not as clever as you want to be my dearest _Ohno-san_! Who has ever said that I’d help Matsumoto Jun? I just helped him till now because it was convenient for getting _you_ … Please… give me a break… who gives a damn about him?! I just used him… I’m so sick of people who, lost in their own problems and bitterness, can’t see further than themselves… But this time luck was on my side! After I’ve finished with you and your little bitch over there, I’ll get inside to rescue Sakurai-sama… I’m pretty sure that Matsumoto will be surprised!” he paused smiling a bit as he probably rethought his own words. “That way I’ll become his favorite and since he’s the type to be easily manipulated, I’ll have things done my way… Understood now?” 

Kazuya burst into loud laughs before fixing his gaze on Satoshi “You know I’m so grateful at this stupid Matsumoto… Now, finally I have my opportunity to get rid of you! All these years you get on my nerves. Always being the perfect one, the stoic one. I’m the one who’s supposed to be next to Sakurai-sama… not someone like you. Thank God this year I finally found your weakness…” Kazuya ended his line smirking as he advanced to Nino caressing his cheek.

It was difficult for Nino to move but he managed to jerk his head off the other’s touch. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!!!” Satoshi yelled but that didn’t seem to discourage Kazuya. He turned a bit to look at him while his hand kept traveling from Nino’s face to his torso. “Why not?!” he then turned to look at Nino “Are you really that smooth as you look baby?!” He leaned closer and sniffed a bit at the crook of Nino’s neck. “I wonder how it is to have you underneath trembling from pleasure as I fuck you hard…” his voice was low causing shivers to Nino’s body out of disgust. All he could do was to spit on Kazuya’s face while Satoshi tried desperately to free himself. 

Kazuya cleaned his face with the back on his hand before turning to Nino and slamming him in a really hard way. “What do you think you’re doing asshole?”

“If I were you I would say what the hell do _you_ think you’re doing useless little shit?” 

Kazuya froze. He didn’t need to turn around to know whose voice was that. He lowered his head and clenched his fist. _Damn it…_

“Now… please if your wish is not to end up in the hospital release them at once!” the other man’s voice left no room for doubt. Kazuya turned slowly the other way. He knew he had no choice but to free them. Grudgingly he nodded to the other three.

“I’m happy there’s understanding between us Kazuya-kun. Now be a good boy and get the hell out of here before I change my mind about sending you package to the nearest hospital…”

Kazuya slowly started walking. “As you wish…” the words were coming with difficulty from his mouth. “…Yokoyama-san” He didn’t want to admit it but he had failed… and that was probably his end.

Once he and the other three left, Satoshi ran to Nino hugging him tightly. “Baby, are you ok?” Nino could see the worry written all over his face.

He smiled warmly and nodded. “Satoshi… I’m not the one you should worry about… C’mon… let’s go!”

“I’m sorry for being late Ohno-san” Yokoyama Yuu’s voice was heard behind him. 

“It’s ok… But Kazu is right. We should hurry” Satoshi took Nino’s hand and started walking towards the entrance of the warehouse. He could feel his heart beat accelerate as his hand reached for the big door. He could hear Jun’s voice.   
***   
“ _You have no idea what it means to be touched by all these greedy old men… to feel their hot breath on your skin… you have no idea what it means to be raped every single night several times and yet to have to pretend you enjoy it… you have no idea how disgusted you are with yourself being filled with their cum… you have no idea how things truly are damn it!_ ”

Satoshi’s heart clenched at the hearing of this. He felt Nino’s grip on his hand tighten. They looked at each other as if they could say everything to one another. Without a second thought, Satoshi opened the door to find a motionless, shocked Masaki and an out of control Jun who was kicking Sho repetitively, showing absolutely no mercy as he continued his monologue “and you shit always thought you were the one who suffered then let me tell you something… you have no idea of what hell means…” 

It was a matter of seconds, before Yuu run and grab Jun and Nino towards Masaki.

Jun was fighting like a maniac to free himself. It seemed as if he was not himself anymore. Satoshi couldn’t help but pity him. He knew he had to put an end in all this madness. No one knew every part of the story. They only had it seen from their own respective perspectives. 

After a while Jun stopped moving frankly and fell on his knees; there was no power left in him. He was still grabbed by Yuu when he looked up at Satoshi smirking bitterly. “Toma spoke huh?! I knew that he wouldn’t keep his promise… No one is there for me…” he laughed bitterly. He looked up at Satoshi. “So… when will the police arrive? I believe you have found all the necessary evidence to put me in… right?”

Satoshi just sighed and shook his head negatively. “No, Matsumoto-kun. I have no intention to put you in jail”

Sho, who was trying to find his breath again, looked at his best friend coming closer to them. Things had turned way too complicated. He thought it was a thing between him and Masaki. Instead it also included Jun. After having heard all that, he couldn’t help but regret the revelation he had prepared the other day at school. He felt so cheap… And then he looked at Masaki… He couldn’t believe that even there, where he was supposed to hate him, he had declared clearly that he loved him. He was hurting and not because of the kicks on his stomach… he felt exactly as Jun had said earlier. Useless... 

Masaki was looking blankly at Satoshi. His one hand was holding tightly Sho’s shirt, as if he it was some kind of energy for him. Nino’s presence was there too but for some reason he felt as if he and Sho were connected; perhaps because they had similar feelings towards Jun and the accident. Masaki just couldn’t believe it. _I’m responsible for my mother’s, Sho’s and Jun’s misfortune…_ It was as if his mind could only understand that. He felt more tears coming down his cheek. All of that was just too much for him to handle… his chest ached. It was too much for him… too much.

Satoshi sat near them having a strangely for the circumstances calmness. “I just want to clear things up. I believe that everyone here deserves to know the whole truth…” 

Jun laughed mockingly. “We know it… No need for repetition…”

Satoshi looked at him intensively. “No… Matsumoto-kun… you’re wrong… you don’t know the whole truth and that was exactly the true culprit’s intention…”

Jun turned his gaze to Satoshi. “What do you mean by saying _culprit?!_ ”

Satoshi closed his eyes slightly smirking, before turning his gaze towards Jun as well. 

“Tell me Matsumoto-kun, don’t you find it weird that your father had left the country hours _before_ the actual accident?”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED    


 

A.N. Here's my update! To tell you the truth today I'm more than exhausted but I knew there were some of you who were waiting for this... so I tried my best and here it is! :)  
Another good (or bad :P - I don't know - ) news! I finished it finally! There will be a total of 15 chapters and an epilogue ~~which one I haven't written yet but still excited~~!

So... Jun! We finally found out who he is and what is his connection to the whole story! I'm not sure if someone expected that or not... or if that's disappointing... *scratches her head* He has for sure suffered a lot in his life... I kinda want to hug him... :(  Everyone has suffered his own way ne?!  
But there's more! Since now, we have seen the POVs of Masaki, Sho and Jun. This is not the whole truth... there will be more revelations at the next one - the last ones I promise! :)  
Our beloved Satoshi will make everything clear! ;) shhh... I won't say more...

If I want to be completely honest, this chapter and the next one were the most difficult to write since I had to put every single piece of the story down... I'm just relieved I managed to do it in the end - though you will be the ones to judge the result! XD

So what do you think?! Really hope you liked it and as always, comments are <333!!!

See you next week! ^_^

 


	13. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

 

  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 6 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4388.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4646.html#cutid1)  


CHAPTER 13

 

“What?!” Jun asked confused. _His father had left the country earlier?! But how... why?_

“Everything will be revealed on its time. I think I should say some things about Sho first…”

“Sa- toshi…” Sho tried to speak but his condition wouldn’t let him.

“Sho… At this point there’s no point of hiding things. It’s better if everyone knows the whole truth. I won’t say anything just to make them look differently at you. I just believe they should form their opinion for you after having heard the whole truth. Trust me…” Satoshi’s voice was soft but Sho was already trembling. He crawled a bit to his right and his hands tried to find Masaki’s. Masaki immediately took them inside of his. He looked like a defenseless little child that desperately looked for a shelter.

Masaki couldn’t feel at ease. He could understand from Satoshi’s words and Sho’s reaction there was something; something that made his heart beat too fast. 

Satoshi took a deep breath and looked back at Jun. “Matsumoto-kun you said that Sho is not the only one who’s suffered. I won’t deny that… as I also won’t deny that you have all the rights to feel like that but nothing actually gives you the right to hit him like that. You don’t know him… I do…” 

Silence was spread among them as Satoshi tried to calm himself down and start narrating. “I first met Sho when I was at second grade. He was the new kid that had come to my class. He was not speaking to anyone. He would only speak if it was for an answer to the teacher’s questions. Somehow he looked like me… you know silent, someone who preferred to stay in his own world… but as I looked at him closer I could distinguish sadness, perhaps pain in his eyes… I just felt he needed someone… a friend. I was a loner by choice while he seemed a loner perforce. 

I don’t really know why but I tried to come closer to him though he wouldn’t accept me. So, I would just sit next to him, talking to him about many things… I knew he was listening, even though he wouldn’t say anything… It was perhaps the time I had spoken the most in my life… but somehow I liked it. I could sense the attention he had on me and I tried even more. Then, around three months later, little before our summer break, I heard the first reply coming out from his mouth: _‘You should paint it! Your Songoku looks really good!’_ ” Satoshi closed his eyes as his lips formed a faint smile.

“From that moment, we would talk about games, manga… or should I be more accurate I would speak and he would listen but he would always make questions… I could see him smile and his eyes sparkle as he read something new… he seemed as if he had no idea what was going on… it wasn’t until a few years later that I found out that his father was following a specific pedagogic model to raise him up…” 

“Satoshi!” Sho yelled as loud as he could in that state. He was trying desperately to make Satoshi stop from continuing his narration but with no luck.

Satoshi seemed to pay no attention to his friend’s desperate voice and continued without looking at him. “I could see bruises on his arms or his legs but I didn’t pay much attention… I had some of them myself… especially when I was riding my bike back home… but as I grew older I could tell that something was out of place. There were times, that he seemed as if he wasn’t listening to me at all… as if he was locked up entirely in his own world… what made me curious is that always new bruises would accompany this strange behavior… 

One time when we were at fifth grade I followed him as he was returning home just to see his father grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into the garden while swearing. I couldn’t know what had happened. I could only hear Sho’s screams ‘ _Please… I won’t do it again! I promise… Don’t take me there… Please…_ ’ I couldn’t believe what I had just seen. Sho’s voice was desperate and I was standing there… I couldn’t do anything… I felt so useless at the moment, watching my best friend be treated like that and still not being able to do anything... ” Satoshi sighed as he tried to blink away a tear that formed in his eye.

“The next morning Sho looked as if he was not a part of this universe. And although he tried to hide them I saw some really bad bruises. It was lunch time… We were eating silently when suddenly I felt him embracing me. It was his time to break. I don’t even remember how much time passed before Sho could control his sobs a bit. He told me everything. Sakurai Shun wasn’t his real father. His real father was in prison. Sho wanted to visit him, he wanted to have his name but of course something like that wouldn’t go according to Sakurai’s point of view. For Sakurai Shun, Sho was like a gift given from Heaven, or in his case, I should say from Hell.” Satoshi laughed bitterly. “It was the perfect masquerade to be able to pursuit his political career. A happy family always gives you a bonus in similar cases right?!

He wanted his son to be like a robot and Sho was way too far from that. For Sho, his true father existed and he had a name. He had no intention to become the son Shun decided to exploit for his own benefit. But that turned out to be not such a wise choice. Leaving him unfed for one or even two days if it was weekend would be the most harmless method of discipline according to Sakurai Shun. Beating him up with leather would be another one. But Sho seemed too stubborn for his likings so he had to invent something innovative; something that would definitely make him change his mind and obey. 

It was then Sakurai Shun thought of the basement. You know… remaining in the dark for 48 hours can start make your mind think differently. Being told things repetitively over your father can have a great impact on a tortured mind… Once Sho told me all that, I immediately called the police but would a ten year-old boy have any chance to win against the super powerful Sakurai Shun?! I guess not…”

“Satoshi… please… stop it…” Sho was now literally glued on Masaki. “Stop it please…” his voice was trembling.

Satoshi simply continued. “You know psychological punishment can be way more effective… and I saw it with my own eyes… First semester, second year of junior high school: Sho standing at the edge of our school’s roof, ready to jump…” 

Masaki gasped. He turned his head a bit, his eyes meeting Sho’s. _You had so much pain inside… You have suffered so much… You…_ He wanted to transmit through that move all of his feelings; all the reassurance Sho might need. He could tell that Sho was a mess inside at the moment; perhaps embarrassed or guilty but for Masaki was as if every single part of Sho’s behavior those three years he knew him was now finding its explanation, and just couldn’t help it but feel the guiltiness inside him grow even bigger, making the pain in his chest equally bigger as well.

Satoshi, on the other hand, winced as he probably replayed the scene in front of him. “You can’t forget such an image… Thank goodness I convinced him to stop and come back. And all that because of that bastard…” Satoshi clenched his fists.

“There was no other way; he had to stop going against that rich bastard. ‘ _There are many ways to oppose to him… just don’t do it on his face… pretend that you listen to him… for your father’s sake… your father needs you… you have to remain strong… think about it…_ ’ these were my words. It was a turning point… I guess… Sho had looked at me as if my words had some kind of deeper meaning I couldn’t have figured out. It was as if he had found hope again” Satoshi bit his lip and took a deep breath before continuing.

“It was then that he became Sakurai Sho – the Sakurai Sho you have met. His stepfather was sure all this special treatment had finally paid him off. But Sho had just found his way out of the madness. He started collecting all the possible information about his father case secretly. Day by day his only purpose in life was to find out the truth. It wasn’t until the third grade that he came across one name: Aiba Masaki; the little boy who back then had stepped into the road in front of the van his father was driving. And that was it. Aiba Masaki had officially become his target” 

Masaki who was holding Sho’s hands into his squeezed them a bit, muttering an “I’m sorry…” Sho leaned his head on his shoulder, trying to suppress the sobs that were threatening to come on surface. On the other hand, it was Jun’s turn to be speechless. Nino was also in a state of shock. _Whatever shines, it doesn’t mean that it’s gold…_ Satoshi’s words would replay in his mind over and over again, making him lower his head.

“Sho was determined to find this Aiba Masaki and make him pay and suffer in the same way. He even enrolled the same school. He formed his gang. He had become the Sakurai Sho you’re all familiar with… As long as he was bringing home good marks, Sakurai Shun wouldn’t care whether Sho was a bully or not… I guess he must have even enjoyed the fact his ‘son’ became so much like him. He knew well that the school wouldn’t make a big fuss, taking into consideration who Sakurai Shun was” Satoshi laughed bitterly. 

“What Sho hated the most was Aiba’s smile. ‘ _How he could smile and look happy despite having a disabled mother that was his fault…’_ He kept telling me that… In Sho’s mind if Aiba hadn’t jump out on the road, he wouldn’t have suffered so much in his life. Someone will say that put the blame in a small child is either ridiculous or pathetic. But from Sho’s point of view it was the truth – the one and only truth. I can’t even remember how many times I tried to convince him for the opposite. But I couldn’t blame him for that either… not since I had been on his side for so many years…Only I knew how much Sho was suffering”

“Of course I couldn’t expect him to fall in love with Aiba… that started perhaps last year, making him suffer even more because somehow he had contradictive thoughts. As if a part of him was going against the one and only plan he was hanging his sanity on. I believe that’s the reason he bullied him even more… as a way to punish that part of himself. As the months were passing by, I could sense his pain was growing bigger and bigger…” 

Satoshi turned his head towards Jun. “We come to this year where Matsumoto Jun makes his appearance. Sho’s fury was indescribable. There had come someone who could snatch Aiba away from him. His decisions became rushed, irrational in a way… I had never seen him like that… and that’s why I decided to take things into my hands. I had to put an end to this madness from which no one would come out unscathed. Unfortunately I was a little late because of a… trash…called Kamenashi…” Satoshi sighed.

“But what made me even more nervous was the fact that Matsumoto Jun was paying really close attention to Sho. He was always following him.” 

Masaki at the hearing of this looked at Jun who sensed it and turned his head the other way.  _So… that’s why he was at the hospital the other night… because of Sho…_

“He needed desperately to know everything and that’s what made be believe he would act rather soon. At first, I thought that he was using Masaki but after a chat with a friend of his I knew he actually loved him. But I couldn’t know how he would react since Sho was in love with Aiba and Aiba, from what I could tell, was equally in love with Sho… I knew that time was passing and that the limits were narrowing…” Satoshi paused for a few seconds.

His voice became even lower. “I have to tell you something at this point. Sho wasn’t the only one that made his research. I was doing it myself. There were only a few pieces missing that were missing till recently. And this is the moment where I believe that every single piece will help us form the mosaic that hides the truth behind of that famous accident that took place 10 years ago…”

Jun was now looking at Satoshi with narrowed eyes. 

“Sho’s father was working in M.H. Kenkou S.A.; that would be Matsumoto Hiro Kenkou S.A., as a driver. Sho would be too blind with jealousy that the discovery about Jun’s identity as former host was enough for him. But I wasn’t. The name alone could be just a coincidence but the fact that the new student immediately had his full attention on Sho couldn’t be. So I found out from reliable sources that this Matsumoto Jun was the son of the CEO of the pharmaceutical company, Sho’s real father used to work. 

Everything had just become even more complicated… I couldn’t do everything on my own. Matsumoto-kun was now close to Masaki… I needed help… that’s where Kazu starts to help me with my plan. Though it was not so easy to process with it as I needed to convince him to help him I also had inner enemies…” Satoshi slightly smirked before continue his narration.

“With Kazu’s help I found some interesting information… First of all, this warehouse was the destination of Sho’s father that evening. His job was to deliver those batches of drugs here. What he didn’t know was that he was chosen as the victim from the CEO himself. He couldn’t have found someone better… someone who knew absolutely nothing; neither about his boss’ secret projects nor that he was heading to his own death…”

Sho gasped. Jun was left dumbfounded. “What… what the hell do you mean by that? It was the yakuza’s fault… they had entrapped my father… that’s why he was forced to…”

Satoshi didn’t let him say more. “Matsumoto-kun I’m afraid you’re making a huge mistake here. Yakuza never entrapped your father…it’s more like your father was doing business with them… there was absolutely no trace of coercion… just mutual interest.”  Jun was left looking at Satoshi with his mouth half opened.

“Matsumoto Hiro is a man that loves money… that kind of money that can’t be earned differently but in an illegal way. It was not difficult to be tempted by yakuza’s proposition. They offered him millions of dollars to create some special drugs… double worse than the cocktail of Beijing… just to have an idea of what we’re talking about. Unfortunately something went wrong and this secret project had flaws; mortal flaws that would dissatisfy his partners. You know of course that if you dissatisfied them only death could await you… right?!

There were two kinds of drugs inside the van Sho’s father was driving that evening; the one was a pill. Its purpose was to infect the part of the brain that controls your decisions; in other terms, they wanted to drug people to turn them into robots that would execute their orders without questioning them… but it turned out that it made the one who would take it insane and after a few hours his heart would stop beating. The other one was a strong chemical in liquid form, destined to advance their torturing methods. Despite of that it turned out to be one that would make attack the nervous system causing total paralysis. So actually there would be absolutely no pain. Interesting huh?!” Jun was no longer looking at Satoshi. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

“Matsumoto Hiro knew that if the Yakuza found out about his failure he would be dead the next minute. No other choice was left for him but to leave the country. He had to do it fast. He knew the delivery of the drugs was scheduled for that specific date. He was aware that whoever drove there, he would be executed by them, as yakuza would never wish to leave behind traces. He had put different data on the drugs, so that his company would stay out of trouble just in case. The only thing that could lead to him was his employee. But such a thing could be easily presented as external bribing. He had already shipped the money under the names off-shore companies in different countries abroad. All that was left for him to do was to fly off the country. And he did. The moment his track was hitting Aiba’s mother, he was already in a plane flying away from everyone and everything.”

“You’re lying…” Jun whispered having his eyes closed. “You’re damn lying!!!” he moved fast and grabbed Satoshi’s shirt collar before Yokoyama could stop him. “I know my father isn’t a saint but he wouldn’t do something like that… he had no time… that’s why we were left behind… he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t leave his family… if he had everything planned from before…”

Satoshi looked him in the eyes. “I’m really sorry Matsumoto-kun but I have all the necessary information that proves what I just said. Trust me I just want to tell the truth. Sho’s father was charged not only with the car accident, but also with the drugs; you know that transport of illegal, highly dangerous drugs is a crime of great importance. He was targeted the way Matsumoto Hiro wanted it. Don’t you think that this is unfair for him? He’s already spent all these years behind the bars. He’s not the one that made you enter your hell; the one that cared only for him was your father. He’s the real culprit and he’s the one that should pay. And trust me, he will.” Jun’s grips loosened. 

His mind was ready to explode. _Yokoshima is not the one that exposed my father? He was doing business with those animals? He even sold his own family just to be able to get away with the money? I passed through all that because of him?_ His body started to tremble; some tears could be seen on the ground. 

His brain was overworking. He suddenly stopped. He turned his head to Satoshi. “You said that these pills were proved failed. How can you claim something like that? I’m pretty sure the police confiscated them and the tests’ records were more likely destroyed beforehand. How could they be so sure they were that dangerous?”

Satoshi just sighed. “You’re clever enough to get that there are no records left. The police was led to that conclusion because there was an unquestionable proof behind: Aiba Yuriko-san”

Masaki couldn’t hide his surprise: “WHAT? How...? Why?” his voice cracked. 

Satoshi lowered his head. “Her condition is the actual proof…”

“My mother’s condition is the result of the accident… She was hit by that van…” Masaki continued from his position. “I’m the one at fault for that… I’m the one at fault…” He dared not to look at anyone as he uttered the last words.

It was Nino’s turn to burst out giving Masaki a hard slap on his cheek. “Shut the fuck up!” his voice was showing his frustration. “Who are you to decide you are at fault? Huh? Tell me!!! You know that there were times when you passed the night in my house that you were muttering those things?! I never said anything because you were the one that avoided it and I respected that! But that’s enough! You are not at fault for your mother! You’re not at fault for Sho’s father! You’re not at fault for anyone!!! You’re like an angel Masaki and even if there was a slight bar of guilt you have overpaid it all these years… Just STOP IT!” Nino was breathing fast… he couldn’t see his friend like that… he knew him too well to be able to distinguish all that guilt and pain in his chest.  

Masaki said nothing in return. He had left Sho’s hands. He was now holding his knees that were brought close to his face and just cried. Uncontrollable sobs were leaving his mouth as Nino took him in his arms. “Just stop accusing yourself… Ma-kun…” 

The others were looking at the scene but dared say nothing. What could they say? They were respectively lost in their own thoughts when they heard Satoshi’s voice once again. 

“You’re not at fault Aiba-kun. The hit by the van wasn’t that severe by itself. She was hit in the lower part of the body that would actually cause some trouble when walking but nothing worse. It’s all written in her medical record from the hospital. The doctors were told by the police never to mention it to you about the drugs, since you were still underage and the culprit, at least the one till now, was already paying for his crime…”

Jun didn’t want to simply accept everything Satoshi was saying or rather couldn’t handle it. “Wait a minute Ohno-kun… you want to tell me you got a hold of Masaki’s mother’s medical records?! These are classified and no one but the doctors and the police, if requested under specific circumstances, can have access to them… You can’t expect me to believe that an underage civilian like you went to the hospital, said hello and just took them…”

Satoshi smiled. “No… I just had found something that made them be really cooperative with me… There’s no point to get into details right now… What I want you to know is that positively Aiba’s mother is in such a condition because of those drugs. As Sho’s father pushed the brake hard, due to the short distance between him and the child in front of him, he partially lost control of the vehicle having as a result its trailer’s relocation to 45° and some of the liquid ones opened as they were put into boxes without taking the necessary precaution measures, having as a result a really small part of them to fall on Aiba’s mother as she went to save her son, causing her serious problems to her nervous system. That’s why she ended up having the symptoms of quadriplegia… and not because of the actual hit…”

Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. _My mother is like that because of those drugs?! My mother… Sho… Jun… everyone is like that because of…?!_ His heart was pounding like crazy. The tears had since long ago dried. He started breathing faster... the pain in his chest had become almost unbearable. Everything just seemed as a really bad joke.

Jun felt devastated. “Do you have any proof now?” he whispered. “I want to see it with my own eyes…” 

Satoshi nodded to Yokoyama Yuu who came closer and brought an envelope. “You can read this. These are the documents your father sent to the middleman, probably located in Cuba, who was in charge of all the illegal monetary transitions. There’s also his reservation for his flight. It was booked two weeks before the day of the accident. It was all planned” 

Jun took it and started reading. For several minutes no one spoke. Masaki and Sho were too deep in their own thoughts, Satoshi was looking at Jun who was reading the papers and Nino didn’t really know what to do. He knew what was going on but seeing how the others reacted was something that made him feel really bad. He just went to sit next to Satoshi since Masaki seemed to be entirely cut off this world. 

After almost fifteen minutes of the most intensive silence everyone had ever experienced, if that can actually describe the heavy atmosphere that was spread in the room, Jun dropped the papers on the ground smiling bitterly. Everyone turned their head to him. He then stood up and started laughing; a strange kind of laugh, it showed sadness, desperation and hurt, mostly hurt. 

“That’s how it is!!! Yes! Ladies and gentlemen! Yes! Matsumoto Hiro, my beloved father has actually be the one who made us like this! See?” He turned to Sho “You may now feel gratitude to Masaki since because of him your father wasn’t killed! And your love story turns normal… no more Shakespeare for you!!!” Sho was feeling terrible looking at Jun like that “you can be together! You also have an amazing friend like Ohno Satoshi who was always by your side and did so much just for you!” 

He then turned to Masaki. “And you my beloved Masaki… you have no reason to blame yourself… you have no reason to see those nightmares… we have found who’s the one… and I officially break up with you… cherish your love with Sakurai Sho and your friendship with Ninomiya Kazunari… you know he had warned me since the first day we met… he’s clever and he really cares for you… you should be happy… ok?”

Then he turned to Satoshi. “I should have never doubt your capability to act and read people Ohno Satoshi. You truly have my respect. I’m happy you found your person… Remain like that…”

He walked a few steps ahead before turning so that he could see them all. “So, I guess I have to introduce myself once again, because there were a lot of things that, well,” Jun almost choked as he spoke “that impose it: Hello. My name is Matsumoto Jun. I’m 21 years old” Jun smiled bitterly. He cleared his throat a bit and continued. “As I was saying, I’m 21 years old, son of Matsumoto Hiro: the culprit behind a tremendous drug scandal that took place ten years ago and who victimized in a way almost everyone in this room. I enrolled to this high school to take revenge for something I shouldn’t… I ended up falling in love with someone I shouldn’t…” 

Masaki, who was already feeling terrible and his breaths had turned into fast ones, tried to say something but was caught by Jun. “And now I have finally found out that my place is to always be alone…” A few tears run down his cheeks but cared not to wipe them. He took out something from his jacket’s pocket that looked metallic, black. “But I just want to say something… Even if you don’t believe me, I’m really glad I got to know each one of you…” 

Masaki’s eyes bulged. He seemed to be the first to take notice of Jun’s intention as he hurried up to him, not paying attention to his own pain inside. “JUN…. NOOOOOOO!”

Everything happened in seconds. 

A shot… Then screams… Then silence… 

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Chapter 13 is up!!! Satoshi spoke the whole truth! So now we know that Sho wasn't simply someone who bullied Masaki there was a lot more behind of it ne?! The pain he hid inside was not simple... That bastard Sakurai Shun... Another thing is Jun's father... he had everything planned... he was actually under everything... Masaki's accident was an "accident" - and there I made a ~~stupid~~ pun :P - that actually might now help Sho's father! We'll see...  
I also want to say that I have nothing to do with biology, chemistry or medicine (my field is history:P) so if something of the explanations was too much out of place sorry in advance! I just needed it for the story... you know... monogatari no tame ni! ;)  
One last thing... after having read some of the comments in the last chapter I can only say this: 1) there are hints of what might have happened (I won't reveal what) 2) there's no warning of character death ne?! and 3) please don't shoot me *offers cookies to all of you*  
 ~~Yeah... after this one I can now call myself officially cliffhangers' lover~~  
I promise you the angst has almost finished. Now, more happy and fluffy ~~and sexy~~ moments will come in the next ones!  
Sooo what do you think?!

I really hope you liked it and as always I love to read your thoughts! It means a lot to me!!! <333

 

*I also just came back from the theatre and I had no time to re-read the text... I'm sorry if there's something wrongly written...

I hope you had a wonderful Christmas everyone and I wish you the best for 2015 - since this is the last chapter posted in 2014!

See you next week! ^_^


	14. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4388.html#cutid1) / [ Chapter 12   ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4646.html#cutid1)/   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5195.html#cutid1)  


CHAPTER 14

“Satoshi! Please call an ambulance!!! Hurry up!” Nino was holding Masaki in his arms. 

Everything had happened so fast. Jun was holding a gun. Masaki ran to him and managed to make it point in the air so that anyone was hurt but then… he held his chest tightly. The pain he felt in his chest was sharp. He tried desperately to breathe but the air just wouldn’t come into his lungs. It was too much for him to handle. The next minute he had fainted. 

“Kazu… I’ve already called one… They told me that it’s on its way…”

Nino turned his gaze to Masaki who still showed no traces of coming back to his senses. “What happened? Masaki… Do you listen to me? Masaki… wake up…” his voices was trembling.

Sho tried to come closer but his body felt too numb because of all the punches and the kicks and didn’t allow him to move. _Masaki… no please… please…_ He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had sensed that Masaki was not feeling so well but the image of an unconscious Masaki in front of his eyes was just unbearable. _What happened Masaki?! Please… I need you…_

Jun, on the other hand, was left there unable to move or say something. He was determined to finish his life; he found that he had no need to live. He didn’t wish to relive another torturous phase of it but then Masaki didn’t let him. He had seen the determination and the desperation in his eyes… and not only that, he was now lying there unconscious. Jun somehow felt guilty. He couldn’t expect this kind of reaction. But after that this… he closed his eyes not wanting to watch his former boyfriend in that state. 

“Yokoyama take the gun and get out of here… there’s no need to make the situation even more complicated than it already is. We will talk about our next steps later” Satoshi’s voice was surprisingly calm.

“No need to worry about that Ohno-kun. I’m taking my leave now” Yokoyama left quickly.

Satoshi turned his head to Jun. “Matsumoto-kun… please I believe you should leave as well…”

Jun looked at him a bit confused. “Well I don’t think it would be the best to be included in this. As soon as we learn what’s wrong with Masaki we’ll let you know. I believe he has your number on his phone. You should go to Ikuta-san and wait for our call. Ok?” Satoshi’s voice was soft.

“Don’t you hate me for wanting to harm your friend even when he had also suffered in his life and for having lied to you?” Jun asked lowering his head.

“Matsumoto-kun… I’d never hate you. You had every right to have this kind of feelings after having passed all that. I don’t say I agree but I can understand… And you love Masaki… You have the right to learn how he is… but now leave please… you will get into trouble and we don’t want something like that… it will only be to our disadvantage. Call Ikuta-san… you know… he really cares for you…” Jun bit his lip and just nodded. 

He knew deep inside that Satoshi was right. He had a different plan on his mind when he left his home that afternoon. He couldn’t believe how things could turn from one moment to the other. He felt like an idiot for being tricked like that by his own father. He also felt out of place. He had no right to stay there. He knew that. He turned his gaze to Masaki. _Not anymore…_

“Sakurai-san…” Sho looked at Jun who had tears in his eyes. “Please… take care of him…” Sho nodded. Jun had almost made a step forward when he suddenly stopped. “Can I kiss him one last time?” Jun’s voice was slightly trembling.  He noticed the others’ surprised gaze. “… I mean… on his forehead… please…”

Sho could understand how Jun must be feeling at the moment. He was feeling the same way when he looked at Masaki with him and couldn’t deny it. Jun moved a bit forward and kissed Masaki’s forehead really softly. “You’re a strong young man Masaki. Get well quickly and live happily… Ok? Thank you for making me feel human again… even if it was for a little…” all the words were spoken as a whisper making everyone tense a bit.   
***

Slowly he made his way out. He reached for his phone to call Toma. What he couldn’t expect was to hear live the calling sound of his friend’s phone. He looked up to meet Toma standing there, smiling. 

“How…?”

“Ohno-kun sent me a message… C’mon… let’s go…” Jun just nodded and slowly made a few steps ahead, entering his friend’s car. 

He smiled bitterly. “I’m all alone… once again…”

Toma caught his hand. “What do you mean you’re all alone?! And who am I over here?! Mr. No one?!” Jun looked at him in the eyes.

Toma just smile reassuringly. “Now stop speaking nonsense… Let’s go… I’m hungry!” the car accelerated leaving the old port behind. 

Jun was looking outside the car’s window, at the scenery that was continuously changing. _It seems like another chapter of my life has come to its end… It always has to come to an end…_ He looked at Toma next to him who was focused on the road. _But then maybe it can be also a start...?_ he turned his gaze on his lap. _Who knows…?!_   
……………………………..

 

“Are you in pain?” Sho shook his head negatively as the doctors examined him. He couldn’t care less about himself. All his attention was at the lying figure at the next bed. 

He had only bruises and luckily no broken bones. He would be fine but Masaki’s case was totally different. He had seen different doctors come and go. They even had to procedure to CT. He was scared. Masaki remained still unresponsive and he needed oxygen to ease his breathing. After 20 minutes he heard loud voices, as a bunch of doctors stormed in the room. 

“Get him prepared quickly. The operation room is ready. It’s PSP” Sho saw nurses rush inside. After what it seemed to him only a few seconds, Masaki was already being transferred to the operation room. He was left there, unable to do anything. What was that supposed to mean? What was wrong with Masaki? Why did he need to go under surgery? His brain felt ready to explode when he heard the gentle voice of a nurse who had come to add a pain killer to his serum. 

“Don’t look so sad Sakurai-kun. Your friend will be fine. He experienced a crisis of PSP. It’s not that uncommon to young boys. He will be fine…” Sho turned his head to the nurse who was smiling gently at him.

“What is PSP? I can’t understand a thing…” Sho said in a manner that showed the nervousness that was clearly building up inside him. 

“PSP stands for Primary Spontaneous Pneumothorax” it was the doctor’s voice who had just entered Sho’s room. “It happens when there’s air gathered in the cavity between the lung and the chest wall, causing collapse of the lung…” Sho looked at him terrified. The doctor came closer. “It’s quite common for teenage boys who are slim and tall like Masaki. It may have been triggered because of a sudden high level of stress but after surgery the patient will be fine. It’s not as severe as it may sounds if everything’s done the time and the way it should. But now tell me… why were you there if you care so much about him…? Your friends outside told me that you had just some kind of bet… about who is the strongest… Am I supposed to believe something like that?”

Sho didn’t know what to say… Satoshi had saved him once again. “Well… it’s stupid but yes… we… had this bet about who will be able to lift the heaviest crates that remained abandoned… there… after a… quarrel at school… he accused me of having no real strength… stupid really…”

The doctor looked at him closely. “And how do you explain your bruises all over your stomach and face Sakurai-kun?”

Sho said the only thing that could pop in his head at that moment. “There was some kind of gang which had followed us… they wanted to steal our money and because I… I defended Masaki they hit me… that’s why he got stressed I guess…” he bit his tongue. He just wished the doctor would stop the questions. “But sensei… Tell me when will the operation be over?”

The doctor sighed. He knew there was no way the young boy would tell him the truth, so there was no point to pressure him while he was in that condition. “It requires usually two hours but don’t worry Okada-sensei is one of the best surgeons, specialized in cases like your friend’s. Ninomiya-kun also volunteered to give blood in case of need. So everything will be fine” his voice was gentle. “Now tell me… do you have a headache or at least some kind of nausea?”

Sho shook his head negatively. “No sensei… I’m fine. I feel better now…”

The doctor examined his reflexives and his heart rate. After having written down his notes, he headed to the door. “You were lucky you didn’t get hurt on the head. Other times don’t put… _stupid bets_ … and go to places like that. You may be young and don’t exactly realize it but you live only once… Your lives are too precious to put it at any kind of risk…”   
***   
The door closed and Sho turned his gaze at the window. It was already dark. He didn’t know how much time had passed simply by counting the red lights of the cars that were passing by the avenue in front of the hospital. He had counted tens? Hundreds? And still no news from the doctors about Masaki… He didn’t even know where Satoshi was. His heart was pounding like crazy. 

He felt so stupid. He had sacrificed so many years to hate… to take revenge. That day hadn’t been according to his plans. He wanted to be alone with Masaki... to tell him everything… at least everything that _he_ knew _…_ to make him suffer… and then get rid of Matsumoto… His eyes bulged. _Where had it been? How come the doctors didn’t ask him about the drug he had hidden in his trousers? Or maybe there wasn’t any?_

He sighed…

“Finally you realize that you were just stupid?”

Sho turned around to see Satoshi standing next to the door. He looked down as Satoshi advanced closer to him and took a seat next to his bed. “You know I thought that were more mature than four years ago… but I guess I was wrong… What was your plan? Huh?! Tell Masaki everything and then take that drug and kill yourself?!” Sho didn’t dare to look at him.

“What were you thinking?! You couldn’t accept the fact that you had ended up loving the one you were supposed to hate because of stubbornness?! I didn’t want to agree with Matsumoto but he was right in one point. You always think about yourself. By taking that drug you would be free, though Masaki, me, your father would be forever be trapped in that choice of yours... Did you ever consider that?!” Satoshi’s voice almost cracked. “Did you ever consider what it would feel to be left in this world like that?! I guess not… I thought that you wanted to save your father… how were you able to do that if you were no longer here?! Tell me!” Sho looked at him with teary eyes. “What?! Am I saying something wrong here?!”

“I was not planning on ki- killing myself Satoshi… I…”

“Then why did you have that drug with you?! As an accessorizing item?!”

“No… I… thought that Masaki would come along with Ma- Matsumoto… I didn’t believe he would let him come on his own… So I intended to put it secretly on him and then… call… the police…”

Satoshi couldn’t believe his ears. “What the hell were you thinking Sho?! You wanted to target him so that he would end up in jail?!”

“I… I just couldn’t bear the thought of him being with Masaki… If I wouldn’t have him then no one would… I know… that’s stupid… ok?! I have regretted it…” Sho wiped the tears that were coming down his cheeks. “I feel so… dirty Satoshi…”

Satoshi sighed. He knew how messed up his friend was. “But why don’t you ever speak?! You have to speak… not remain silent…” He grabbed Sho’s hand and squeezed it softly. “Sho… You can’t blame yourself… you have passed through so much…”

Sho smiled bitterly “So has Masaki but I didn’t see him turn like this… maybe I was also jealous of that… you know… how he could be like that when I had turned into a crazy monster…”

Satoshi grabbed Sho’s chin, making him look at him. “Sho… don’t call yourself like that… please… Masaki might have passed through a lot… but… he… despite the difficulties… he was surrounded by love… he got raised in a different environment while you… had to live with that bastard… who always played games with your mind… You just need help…”

Sho bit his lower lip. He knew he needed professional help. There were way too many things buried up in his soul that didn’t even know how to handle.

“But all that will be over Sho… I already spoke with our family’s lawyer… Your father will get out… All this evidence that has been gathered is more than enough. Besides Matsumoto’s being found. He was on holiday in Miami. He’s already arrested and brought back to Japan. There will be a trial and your father will be released from prison. I promise!”

Sho gasped at the hearing of that. “You mean…”

Satoshi smiled reassuringly. “Yes Sho. You will be free from Sakurai Shun. You will be able to live your life the way you want it. You will have your friends… the one you love by your side… you will never be alone again!”

Sho was at the verge of crying… but this time because of happiness. He was afraid though. _Am I allowed to be happy?_ It sounded too good to be true.

Satoshi sensed his friend’s hesitation. “Have I ever lied to you?!” his voice was warm.

Sho looked back at him. Satoshi had never lied to him. It was true. He fell in his friend’s arms letting all his emotions free. He cried; he cried out of happiness; out of relief. For the first time in his life, Sho felt secure. “I’m so- sorry for having doubted you… for- forgive me for being so stub- stubborn… forgive me Satoshi…” Satoshi said nothing and just rubbed Sho’s back in attempt to calm him down. 

“It’s over Sho… it’s over…” he whispered.

Suddenly Sho clenched his grips on Satoshi’s hands. “How is he?! Have you learned anything?”

Satoshi smiled. “The surgery finished. That’s what I came to tell you… It was successful. He must have already been transferred to ICU.” Sho looked at him a bit scared. “Don’t worry… It’s for the first 12 hours just in case… just a routine thing…”

“But he’s alright now… isn’t he Satoshi?” Satoshi nodded and Sho buried his head at the other’s crook of the neck when they heard the door open. 

“Firstly, I thought you’d never ask that…” Sho turned his head to the door to see Nino standing next to the open door watching them with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed. “And secondly, take your hands off of my boyfriend!” 

Sho didn’t really know what to say to this so he just leaned back to his bed. 

Satoshi lowered his head. “Kazu you really have to behave like that right now?!”

Nino pouted. “Well… I didn’t know that there was a moment that it’s ok for my boyfriend to hold tight someone else but me… Thanks for your information!” 

Satoshi just shook his head. “Obviously there’s such a moment… and stop whining like a baby… please…”

Nino looked at his boyfriend with open mouth. “Now I’m a baby?! Sorry for not liking the idea of seeing you two this close…” his brows puckered in a frown. He was standing at his spot, showing no intention of coming closer.

Before Satoshi could say anything in reply they heard Sho’s muffled laugh. “Now I can understand what you found in him Satoshi…” he then turned to Nino “I’m sorry for holding your boyfriend like that… Ninomiya-kun”

Nino’s face was covered by a faint blush as Satoshi took him by the hand and made him sit next to him. “You’re amazing how you turn a serious atmosphere into a silly one!” Satoshi’s voice was a little harsh and made Nino look down.

“I’m… I’m so-”

“Don’t be!” It was Sho the one who spoke. “I’m actually glad that it turned like that… I mean… I was always in a heavy atmosphere… and I’m… kind of tired of it…” 

Nino looked at him and smiled. “Then I’m not sorry!” Satoshi turned his head to Nino just to see his boyfriend wink. He sighed.

“And you should laugh more often Sakurai!” Nino immediately bit his lower lip. “I- I mean Sakurai-kun…” 

Sho looked down at his lap. “I guess you have all the rights to call me however you want… I’ve done more than enough to deserve it…” his voice was low. “I’m sorry…”

“As long as it belongs to the past there’s nothing more to say… but…I have to warn you… IF… you ever, in _any_ way make my friend sad I swear to God you will pay… and then not even your pretty little gang will be able to save you! Got it?!” his tone was serious, leaving no space for jokes.

“I only intend to make him happy… I will try my best to make him happy… I might do mistakes… I can’t deny that… but… you can be sure… that I love him… more… more than anything…” Sho said looking straight at Nino’s eyes. 

“Happy to hear that!”

“Nino will you stop pretend the protector here?! You behave as if Masaki was a defenseless little girl and you were her older brother… I believe he is way stronger than you present him to be!”

“I know that stupid but there was no harm to threaten a bit…” Nino said in a low voice with clenched teeth.

Sho looked at the couple amused. His eyes fell in their intertwined fingers. _You’re so lucky to have each other…_   
…………………………………………. 

 

It had passed four days. Sho could still feel his body numb and the pain was there too, but he was finally allowed to get up. He would only accept Satoshi and Nino. His mother had come once but he had refused to see her. 

He put on a robe and slowly walked outside the room. He wanted to see him. He wanted to speak to him. It was true that they had never had the chance to speak properly. _It would always be me being bossy around him… no being a total asshole around him._ Sho sighed. There were so many things he wanted to share… so many things he wanted to ask… so many things he wanted to be forgiven for… so many things to forget… 

His pace was slow, somewhat reluctant. He had thought about everything again and again… but he couldn’t bring himself to face him. He couldn’t know how the other would react and he was scared… As his hand touched the doorknob, he felt his heart ready to explode. He opened it slowly just to meet a peacefully sleeping Masaki. Immediately a soft smile appeared on Sho’s face. _He looks like an angel._ His guilt was threatening to come up to surface once again, but he tried to calm himself, as he had promised to Satoshi.

He moved closer to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. There were a few tufts of hair, fallen over his face, going up and down as he was breathing. Sho moved them aside and softly kissed his forehead. He loved him so much. Now he could scream it to the whole world. He loved him. But all he did was to try to suppress those feelings, be in a restless denial that was just eating him up. He couldn’t even dare to think that he might have lost him. Those thoughts made him reconsider once again how wrong he was with all that hatred and all that stupid revenge. 

He sat back on the chair and took Masaki’s hand into his. “Please get well Masaki… you have to get well fast… I want to see you smile again… I love your smile… If only you knew how much… But all I ever did was to hurt you… I wonder if you will ever forgive me…” Sho felt some tears threatening to come to his eyes’ surface.

“I have nothing to forgive…Sho…” Sho’s eyes widened at the hearing of the slightly changed now voice as he lifted his head up surprised. 

“What?! My voice has become this different?!” Sho shook hurriedly his head. Tears of joy were coming down his face as he fell on top of Masaki embracing him tightly.

“Sho… you have to get off me… you’re too heavy and I still have stitches…” Masaki whispered with difficulty and Sho immediately pulled himself off the lying figure, recognizing his mistake.

 

“Oh my God! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you want me to call for the doctors?” his face betrayed his anxiousness.

Masaki just put his hand on top of Sho’s and squeezed it softly. “I’m fine… Calm down…” he was smiling. Sho’s gaze remained locked in this smile. It looked like sunshine… so gentle, so warm. He was left speechless as Masaki’s thumb came to wipe his tears. “What now?” his voice was huskier than before. It was because of the surgery but to Sho was the most beautiful he had ever heard. 

Sho smiled warmly and caressed Masaki’s cheek softly. “It’s just that you are so beautiful…”Masaki couldn’t hide his blush as he lowered his eyes from Sho to his lap.

“What happened to you? I didn’t know you were able to talk like th- that…” he said clearly embarrassed.

“I guess I never let myself… be my- myself…” Sho bit his lower lip. 

Masaki laughed bitterly. “Well… I guess no one had the chance… Do you know where is…” Masaki stopped before he finished but he knew he already made a mistake.

“… Matsumoto Jun?” Sho’s voice was low. “I… I haven’t seen him since th- that evening… He left. A friend of his was waiting for him I guess. But he… he was informed about your condition… Satoshi did… but… I guess he didn’t want to… come here… perhaps he’s afraid… or he simply… wants to forget…”

Masaki just nodded. He was aware that he might never see Jun again and maybe that was for the best, although a part of him wished he would. 

“You want to… see him…?” Sho asked rather reluctantly.

“Yes…” replied Masaki in a respectively low voice, his gaze remained focused on his lap. 

Sho turned his own gaze to the floor. _So he misses him?! Perhaps he rethought about it?_ He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Masaki. 

“I think I owe him an explanation… he deserves it… after all he treated me so well and all I did… was to… play with him…” his voice was trembling as he spoke the last words. “I just wanted to forget… you…” he whispered and closed his eyes when he felt arms wrapping around him, loosely this time. 

“Stop troubling yourself… Matsumoto… he never had anything against you… I must be the one at fault here… I couldn’t be clear with my own feelings…” he kissed softly the top of Masaki’s head. “Maybe in a way we all are and in the same time aren’t at fault for everything… I don’t know what to think anymore… but you especially never did something having secondary aims. Stop troubling yourself… Please…”

“But… I…”Sho hushed Masaki putting his palm over his lips.

“Will you stop it? Initially, I wanted to tell you everything… make you suffer… make you feel guilty. I wasn’t planning on hurting you physically… I just couldn’t bear it… only mentally. I wanted to let you know what it meant to live like that. Funny how I intended to use the same methods my beloved new father used on me…” Sho paused for a few seconds trying to calm himself down and don’t break at that very moment. 

“Of course I wasn’t aware of Matsumoto. When he came I thought you were somewhere as well but it turned out he was alone. I felt so stupid… Matsumoto’s words were right. I was concentrated on myself. I never thought how you must have felt… forced to live with your mother in that condition because of the same accident. I never thought that you might already feel guilty about it… having all those nightmares… 

I just wanted to make you suffer. And the fact that you were able to smile at school was only making me feel even worse. Though, what I didn’t know was that it was this smile that made me feel warm inside. Even if I didn’t want to admit it I secretly wished to see it every day. I would watch you from afar. You were always so kind and I couldn’t help but feel jealous; jealous that you were such a person when I… I had turned into a monstrous one. 

I couldn’t bear seeing you with Matsumoto either. I just wanted you to be there for me even if I could never have you… Tell me if that isn’t the definition of egoism then what is it?! And then you said that you… me… I thought that I would feel better after having made you pay. But I couldn’t be more wrong. I just couldn’t bear to see your face expressionless, empty… I missed your smile. I thought that making you suffer would give me the satisfaction of justice… so that I could finally move on… but when I saw you losing your senses in that cursed warehouse I just wished to die. There’s no way I would feel relieved or vindicated. I realized that making you suffer it would make me feel worse… that the guilt would never make me let it go… that I would be trapped forever… it seemed like an endless maze… I couldn’t have failed more in my life… I was just stupid…

I want to ask for your forgiveness… But I don’t even know if I have the right to ask for it… I will understand it if you don’t want to forgive me… I mean I don’t think I will ever forgive myse-” 

Sho didn’t have the chance to finish his phrase. Masaki’s lips locked on his, leaving him no chance to speak. 

“There’s nothing to forgive Sho… I can’t deny that at first I was scared and I wished that I had never crossed you in my life… I just couldn’t understand why you were behaving the way you did towards me… After a while I just thought that it was just a way to kill your boredom…” Masaki bit his lower lip guiltily, lowering his head. 

“Because you had everything in your life… that’s what I thought… little did I know…” Masaki’s voice started trembling as he remembered Satoshi’s words. “So… I thought why don’t you have some fun at school?! I couldn’t have guessed how much you had suffered in your life… But then you… k- kissed me… and it- it felt right… gradually I started looking at you… I mean really looking at you and I could see your sorrow… the emptiness of your gaze… I just knew that there was more behind… I couldn’t come to hate you not even when you did that to Jun… I just couldn’t… I had… I had already fallen for you… and I don’t think that you need a reason to love someone… Both of us were somehow lost in the maze of the suffocating past… But I… I’ve said it before… I love you and I want to be free… I want _us_ to be free Sho… Let’s try to get free together… I need you by my side… I need to know that you stand next to me… that you will catch me any time I fall… because I believe I will fall many times before being able to forget…” Masaki’s voice was becoming lower and lower as he finished his lines… 

Sho took him in his arms, rubbing his back and having his lips on Masaki’s forehead. It was the first time they had spoken; really spoken. Their mouths might have not said much but their eyes had said everything. He knew well that both had their marks and that there would be difficulties but together they could help each other. Together they could move on. Together they could perhaps find a true meaning in their lives… because they shared the most precious thing… their love for each other, and that was the strongest. 

“Masaki… I… I love you. You can’t even imagine how much I love you” he took Masaki’s hand and placed it over his heart. “This little fellow here beats only for you”

Masaki just looked at him straightly at his eyes, nodding softly his head. Sho could only distinguish love in the other’s stare and a warm feeling covered his body. He took a deep breath. He was debating whether it was the right time or not… but deep inside he couldn’t wait any longer. He was not willing to let even a second let go… not after what had happened… not after seeing Masaki fall on the ground unconscious. “I know that this is perhaps not the right thing to do… but…” 

Masaki looked at him a little confused. “What is it Sho?”

Sho cleared his throat. “Aiba Masaki, will you become my boyfriend?”   
***   
“Ouch! Heeeeyyyyy! What are you doing stupid?! Now I missed the most important part… Masaki’s replyyyyy” Nino couldn’t hide his annoyance as he was grabbed by his arm, forced to leave his spot behind Masaki’s door.

“Well I don’t think you were supposed to listen to any part of their _private_ conversation Kazu. That’s called eavesdropping and it is punishable!”

Nino smirked. “And how do you intend to punish me?!” his tone was clearly playful.

Satoshi was in no mood for jokes. “Is everything ready? Did you get the confirmation?”

Nino lost his voice. No… he hadn’t done it… “As I thought…” Satoshi didn’t leave space for jokes. “When do you plan on doing it?!”

“Oh! Alright! Got it! I’ll have it done immediately!” Nino said a little annoyed as he was walking away. “You always have to ruin the mood… even when… but noooo it’s my fault….”   Satoshi could hear his boyfriend murmuring things and sighed.

“You were the one who came up with the idea… not me…” Satoshi turned his head to the closed door of Masaki’s room. “I just hope there won’t be any objections… though I believe they will like to spend some time just the two of them away from everything and everyone…” he finished his line smiling. _You both deserve it anyway…_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

A.N. Everyone I updated! The heavy angst ended! Again sooooorryyyyy for that... >< It was Masaki the one who had a problem but now as you can see everyone is fine (with all the difficulties they have to face)... Jun is really sad but he has Toma, he's not alone! And I promise you everyone that should pay, he'll pay! Don't worry! ;) Sho finally realized what he was doing and how he would suffer afterwards... but Masaki is already there for him ne?! In this chapter there was also some playful (and I hope) cute Ohmiya!!! XD  
I do hope it's lighter!!! *crosses fingers*  
Another thing... did you see the difference?! There are 16 chapters... I reread the story and I didn't like it... it somehow felt too rushed in my eyes so I put some things here and there just to end up writing another chapter!  XD  
I would also like to ask you.... Are you interested in the side story of Jun? (I mean about his life after the time Kako no Sakura takes place, like an OS, because of course he will be mentionned in the epilogue) 

AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I WISH YOU THE BEST FOR 2015, TO BE A YEAR FULL OF HEALTH, JOY, LOVE, SUCCESS, FUN AND CREATIVITY!

Hope you enjoyed my first post of 2015 and comments are always <333!

See you next week! ^_^   


  



	15. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: NC-17(ish)  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4388.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4646.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5195.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5469.html#cutid1)

 

  
CHAPTER 15

  
“Easy there… you will make us both fall…” Nino said while trying hard not to fall on the ground along with Masaki.   
  
“I’m not the one who can’t keep his balance… you are… stop complaining since you are the one who insisted on bringing me back home… ”    
  
Nino said nothing in response as he helped Masaki get into his house, make sure that Bobo-chan wouldn’t do any spontaneous move, climb up the stairs and put him in his bed. But he had faced many difficulties at the process of all that since Masaki had not so much power and he was clearly bigger than him.   
  
“Here you are…” Masaki tried to stop his laugh at the sight of a slightly exhausted Nino. “I’ll go bring your things…”   
***   
It had already been a month since his surgery. The doctors had suggested that he should rest for as long as possible for at least two weeks more. He had seen his mother at the hospital once he could stand up and walk. The doctors had suggested that she should remain there at least until Masaki was fully recovered. She was told that her son had just experienced food poisoning in order to prevent from any possible stress that could cause her negative effects.   
  
Nino would visit him but he couldn’t relax… not when his friend was trying desperately to find out about his relationship with Sho. He knew well that Nino loved him but he also knew how much he loved to pick up on people, even if it meant only good.    
  
He had also tried to call Jun but he would find his phone turned off. About three weeks later the caller was not even available. Jun had changed his number. His heart was aching a bit whenever he thought of Jun. He had loved him… maybe not as a lover but as a friend yes... he surely had. And it ached that he might never come across him anymore. He knew that Jun had stopped going to school. So every tie that he had with him, were now cut. He understood. Perhaps if he was in his position he would so the same; run away from anything. The last words coming from Jun’s mouth had hurt him… but he couldn’t change the fact that he loved Sho. His heart was his. He just wished that Jun was now alright. Maybe that friend of his, this Ikuta Toma, could help him and keep him safe. He prayed that he was ok.    
  
Sho had been discharged after a few days but would pay Masaki a visit every single day. He knew Sho had to attend classes and that coming daily could be difficult for him. But for Masaki, it was so nice to wait for him. He could forget what had happened the time Sho was there.    
  
Sho would say about his day and they would talk about random things. Those were the times that Masaki had felt more at ease. He was watching patiently the clock on the wall opposite him, counting the remaining tick-tacks for his visit. He stayed for two – three hours. It was the only time that Masaki could escape from those painful thoughts. It would be the time he could form a genuine smile on his face. It was the time he could feel like little Alice exploring Wonderland… because Sho was literally a wonderland. He couldn’t believe how passionate and determined person was. He talked about the future… their future… how he wanted to become a journalist and write always the truth, revealing big scandals, how he loved music… so many things hidden behind that awful masquerade of the leader… of the bully… Masaki felt lucky.    
  
He knew well that Sho was suffering and that he needed help. He had informed him that he had experimentally started some sessions with Tsuyoshi-sensei. Masaki knew him well. He was the one in charge with him the first years after his mother’s accident. He was glad that Sho had decided to face his demons and fight them. He knew that he had some of his own but he was determined to focus on the happiness and chase them away with Tsuyoshi-sensei’s help. He was determined to fight along too. Because he was not on his own anymore… he had Sho on his side. He had love.   
***   
“Sho-chan didn’t send me a message as he had promised…” Masaki mumbled to himself a little disappointed as he was holding his mobile phone in his hand. He had informed Sho that he would get discharged that morning and his boyfriend had promised him to text him.    
  
“Sooo now it’s Sho-chan huh?!” Nino’s playful voice reached Masaki’s ears which immediately turned into a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. “Why didn’t you tell me anything about it?!” Nino whined as he gave a little pinch on his friend’s left arm. “I thought we were friends…”   
  
“Well… well… you didn’t tell me anything about you and Ohno Satoshi as well… why am I the one who’s supposed to reveal everything about my private life?!” Masaki tried desperately to cover his shyness. It wasn’t more than a few weeks that he was Sho’s boyfriend. He couldn’t even digest it himself… it felt like a dream. “And apart from that, I… I knew that all you’d do was to mock me…”    
  
Nino muffled a small laugh. “Oh… there’s no way you will avoid that Ma-kun!”    
  
Masaki swallowed noisily knowing how stubborn his friend was. “Nino-chan pl-”   
  
Nino jumped at the edge of the bed energetically and grabbed Masaki’s hand in his. “Tell me… what have you two done till now?” Masaki’s eyes rolled dumbfounded as he looked at Nino winking mischievously.    
  
“What… What are you talking about?!” his voice betrayed his awkwardness.   
  
“Well… I know that you are still recovering from the surgery and there’s no way you would go the whole way, especially since you were obliged to remain in the hospital… but you know there’s always a way for a hot make out session! You know there are always the hands that can be reaaaally helpful in situations like that! So?” Nino looked at his friend excitingly with big eyes while Masaki had buried his face in his free palm.   
  
“Come on…. Ma-kun… Tell me…” Nino was getting impatient “And don’t try to deny that you two were so innocent that you were just sitting and speaking each other words of love because I have caught you both three times being too red and awkward… I’m waiting…”   
  
“I… I… I won’t tell you a thing! And we haven’t do- done anything like that… you pervert… Have I asked you what you have done with your boyfriend?!”   
  
“So you want to know!” Nino smirked.   
  
“I didn’t say th-”   
  
Masaki didn’t have the chance to finish his words as Nino sit up better at the edge of the bed and smiling started speaking. “Well… If I want to be honest we have gone the whole way if you know what I mean… yes! It was amazing! A little awkward at first I won’t deny it but he made me feel so precious! As if I was the most beautiful man on earth… I mean… ok I already know I am a really good-looking guy but having your boyfriend show it like that to you is priceless…” Nino continued with a tone that Masaki could swear that he was reliving the moment. “And he knew what, when and how to do it! That’s why I believe it is good if your partner has some experience before…” all Masaki could do was blinking.    
  
“And despite looking so mignon, I can’t deny that he’s pretty much gifted you know what I mean right?!” Nino chuckled a bit at his own words. “And his stamina… Just to get an idea he wanted once to go for three times… I still can’t believe how I managed to convince him to stop and go for a mere hand job. You know he’s not the type to be satisfied with just that… but my poor cute little butt couldn’t handle it anymore…” Nino sighed. “I love it so much when he’s on top of me… Especially when I tease him and he gets angry… But hey! Don’t tell him that... he will be so arrogant afterwards that he will never agree to let me top him!”   
  
“I’m glad to hear that Kazu… And you’re right… I don’t see why we should change something that satisfies us both though honestly I don’t believe that our sex life interests Masaki at any rate… Especially if that’s the first thing he hears once he got home from the hospital!”   
  
Nino gulped and turned his head to the door where a triumphantly smiling Satoshi and a softly giggling Sho were standing. _Crap!_ That’s all he could think watching his boyfriend having this particular face. Masaki, on the other hand, couldn’t utter a word. He was already red as he listened to Nino alone and now he could feel his face up to his ears burn out of shyness.   
  
Sho went closer and took him in his embrace as he sat at the bed next to him. “You look way too cute when you blush like that” he whispered in his ear making Masaki blush even more. Sho laughed a bit and kissed him on his cheek.    
  
“And Nino-kun with all respect is none of your business what I have done with Masaki and what not. This is between the couple. If Masaki felt like having told you something then he would already have done it. Since he didn’t do that, it means he didn’t feel like it… so you should not push it like that…” Sho said that looking straight at Nino while holding Masaki close to him.    
  
“Welcome home Masaki-kun! I’ll see you tomorrow… Come on Kazu…” Satoshi walked towards the door.   
  
“Kazu will you come or not?” Nino was frowning.    
  
“But I just brought him… I haven’t really seen him at all these days…”    
  
“Well… I think that he prefers to be with Sho right now…” Satoshi grabbed his boyfriend by his arm. “Besides, we have a discussion… you know… about how amazing I am when I’m on top of you!”   
  
Nino opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He lowered his head. He knew there’s no way he could succeed now…    
  
“Bye bye Ma-kun…” he whispered embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he was that exposed.    
***   
Once they left Sho broke the silence. “Those two are really funny… and they love each other so much…”   
  
Masaki still said nothing in return.    
  
Sho squeezed his cheek playfully. “And you… why are you still so shy?! It’s not like we haven’t done anything before… you had even attacked me back then at the gym… remember?!”   
  
Masaki was avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze. “Well yes… but back then I… was desperate and we were not together… and now you keep telling me all these sweet words… and you treat me like that… and… it is so different… ” his words were spoken with difficulty making Sho chuckling.   
  
Sho caressed Masaki’s hair. “You’re right… It is different…” Masaki turned a bit to meet Sho’s eyes. “You can’t imagine how happy it makes me to see my boyfriend flush like that…” Masaki felt his face burn.   
  
“Sho-chaaaan…” Sho laughed softly but moved away from the bed immediately as he saw a deadly serious Bobo-chan stand next to the door frame.    
  
“Bobo-chan likes you…” Masaki said having his gaze fixed on his dog.    
  
“I… I don’t think so… don’t you see how he looks at me?” Masaki laughed.    
  
“He just examines you… if he didn’t like you, you wouldn’t be able to enter the house! He’s more intelligent than you might think! Go closer and caress his head. He likes it!” Masaki said enthusiastically.   
  
Sho seemed unwilling to move from his spot. He couldn’t be sure how the dog would react to his touch. “What if he bites me?” his voice betrayed his fear.   
  
“Bobo-chan doesn’t bite!”  Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest and pouted.    
  
Sho sighed knowing very well that there was no way he could avoid it. He made a few careful steps towards the dog praying that everything would be ok. He closed his eyes as his hand really slowly moved to his head.  He only opened them when he heard Masaki clapping his hands. “You did it Sho-chan!” Sho looked at the dog whose gaze felt like literally piercing his own while his tail was moving in a fast rhythm to and fro.   
  
He felt so lucky. It was such a simple thing but for him it was one of the happiest moments of his life; to be accepted like that.  “Nice to meet you Bobo-chan! I’m Sho. I hope we can be friends from now on!” the dog barked happily.    
  
He then turned to Masaki who was smiling, having already a few tears formed in his eyes.  Sho caressed Bobo-chan a little longer and then headed to Masaki’s side taking him into his arms. “I didn’t know my boyfriend was such a crybaby…” he whispered teasingly. Masaki couldn’t help it and gave him a little nudge on his shoulder.    
  
“You really are stupid Sho-chan!”    
  
Sho stood up immediately leaving Masaki confused. “Bobo-chan… be a good boy and go to the living room for a minute. I have to discuss with your master over here!” Bobo-chan leaned his head on one side looking at them a bit confused as well. Sho opened the door completely making the dog understand what he was asking him to do. Once he was outside the room, Sho closed the door and turned around smirking.   
  
“How did you call me?! Can you repeat it please?! Or you are afraid?!”    
  
“Of course I’m not! I called you stupid because you are!” Masaki replied stubbornly.   
  
Sho was already standing next to Masaki’s bed. “I could see that you were quite talkative but to have such a mouth no… You do know that if you say it one more time I might not be able to control myself… do you really miss old times so badly?!” his tone was both mischievous and warning.   
  
Masaki just stack his tongue out.    
  
“That’s your reply huh?!”    
  
Sho fell on top of Masaki and attacked his lips forcefully. Masaki’s mouth was there to welcome him. His tongue entered his mouth exploring every single inch. He changed angles so that he could reach even deeper. His hands gradually moved from his cheeks to his collarbones. He desperately tried to get rid of Masaki’s shirt. He opened the buttons one by one as his mouth was now sucking hungrily his boyfriend’s neck and collarbones. His body was screaming for more. His hands started exploring the skin underneath him, feeling so hot, so sensitive. He was losing his mind second by second when his hand touched something rough underneath Masaki’s right chest. His eyes dilated at the realization of what it was and stopped his actions immediately.    
  
“Oh my God! What Am I doing?! Masaki… tell me you’re alright!” he looked concerned Masaki’s flushed face while caressing softly his cheeks.    
  
“Sho-chan… don’t… don’t worry I’m fine… It’s already been a month since my surgery… I… don’t feel any pain…” Sho could see that Masaki was breathing with difficulty.   
  
“Don’t you see how you can’t breathe?!”    
  
Masaki chuckled a bit. “I don’t think this panting I’m having right now is connected to the surgery… please…” Masaki tried to claim his boyfriend’s lips one more time but with no success as the only thing he found was Sho’s palm.   
  
“I won’t do anything unless the doctor gives permission!” His voice was leaving no space for a change of mind.    
  
Masaki was a little disappointed but in the same time he felt extremely happy seeing Sho caring for him that much. _He really takes care of…_ Masaki couldn’t end his thought as a particular thing on Sho caught his attention.    
  
“Sho-chan?!” he whispered. Masaki was avoiding his gaze. “At least will you let me… hmm… help you with th- that?!” Sho realized he was pointing at his crotch and cursed under his breath for not being able to hide the erection that already formed.    
  
He coughed a bit before being able to speak rather embarrassed. “Ma- Masaki… it’s fine… really…”   
  
“But it will be painful… won’t it?! Trust me it’s not like helping you will be dangerous for my health… please…”   
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. “I didn’t know that you…”   
  
“That I what?!” Masaki snapped. “You think that it’s something you should hide or feel embarrassed about?! Or perhaps you think that your boyfriend never experienced a similar situation?!” Sho raised an eyebrow. “I… I mean because of… you…” Masaki buried his face in his palms way too embarrassed. “Don’t make me say things like that…” he whined softly.   
  
Sho was dumbfounded. All he could do was to blink in front of Masaki who seemed not to realize what he had just said. “I can’t believe you actually said something like that so straightly while you were blushing so hard when I found you earlier with Nino…”   
  
Masaki lowered his head a bit. “Well that’s because it was Nino… now I’m not with Nino I’m with Sho-chan… the one that I desire as much as he desires me…” Masaki bit his lower lip. “At least I hope so…”   
  
Sho caressed his cheek softly and leaned closer to his ear. “I think that you don’t have to question that…especially now…”   
  
Masaki took his hand into his and said firmly. “Then let me help you!”   
  
Sho didn’t know what to do when he saw Masaki move a bit aside creating space for him on the bed next to him. “Come here Sho-chan” Sho rather reluctantly climbed up on the bed and sat next to Masaki. He could distinguish the determined gaze in his boyfriend’s eyes and couldn’t help but find it extremely cute in a way. Though his mind stopped thinking when he felt a warm hand brushing his sensitive vital part over the trousers.    
  
“I will try my best but hmm… I have never done it before… I mean… to… an- another one…” Masaki said with difficulty. “But you can guide me if… if you want so… something… ok?!”   
  
Sho could only nod as he saw Masaki’s hands zip down his trousers and free his now throbbing member.   
  
“Wow! Sho-chan junior…” Masaki gulped at the sight of it “is… actually… hmm… big…”   
  
Sho tried to say something, to protest but as Masaki’s fingers moved slowly from the tip to the base, he couldn’t utter anything coherent anymore. Only groans and soft moans escaped his now half gapped mouth. His eyes closed and his head leaned on the wall behind him as pleasure took over. He could feel that Masaki was trying to experiment alternating from rubbing to soft squeezes.    
  
Sho’s sounds were like a guide to Masaki who was concentrated on his boyfriend’s face, trying to understand what would make him feel even better. Once he felt that the member in his hand tensed, his rhythm slowly went faster and faster leaving no choice to Sho but ejaculate his hot semen on his boyfriend’s hand.    
  
“How was it Sho-chan?!” Masaki asked curiously as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand. “I… I tried my best…” he continued his face being tomato red.    
  
Sho, who was still trying to catch his breath, could only lean forward and peck his lips. He took a moment to ease his breath and come down from his high before mumbling “Perfect…”   
  
Masaki smiled and embraced his boyfriend. “I’m so relieved Sho-chan! I love you!”   
  
Sho laughed. “You’re full of surprises Aiba Masaki!”   
  
“And you haven’t discovered anything yet!”    
……………………………………………    


“Everything will be fine!” Nino said as he was walking next to Masaki with his hands in his trouser’s pockets.    
  
It was the first day Masaki was going to school after the surgery and Sho had told him that he would officially announce their relationship to his ‘friends’.   
  
“What if he has problems because of that?! I don’t want him to be in any kind of trouble because of me…” Masaki said in a low voice. “I’ll feel terrible…”   
  
“Well I wouldn’t say no if he experienced at least once the feeling of being bullied…” Nino mumbled.   
  
Masaki stopped walking. “Nino-chan!”   
  
Nino sighed. “Ok… ok… I didn’t mean it! Though it would be enjoyable to see…” he said under his breath but Masaki heard it.    
  
“Nino!”   
  
Nino’s eyes bulged at the outburst of his friend! “Ok… ok! I give up! I’m sorry Ma-kun… I won’t say anything bad for your Sho- _chan_ again… but please where is _my_ –chan?! Please… please… please… don’t be mad at me! I love you sooo much!”   
  
Masaki was still pouting. “I’m talking seriously here Nino-chan… Sho-chan has changed… he’s trying so hard… you know that once a week he has his session with Tsuyoshi-sensei and you’ve learned what he’s passed through… stop being like that! He really loves me!”   
  
Nino smirked he moved closer to his friend and whispered in his ear. “Ah…he really does love you huh?! And how does he prove his love to you?! By being all naughty?!”   
  
Masaki blushed and pushed Nino away.  “You truly are intolerable!” he started walking fast, almost running, towards the school leaving Nino behind.   
  
“What?! I didn’t say anything bad!!! Wait… Ma-kun…”    
  
Masaki neither slowed down nor talked to him. He just couldn’t deal with his friend’s teasing behavior. As he went closer to the gate he distinguished Satoshi waiting for Nino.    
  
“Good morning, Satoshi-kun!” he greeted him smiling.   
  
“Good morning Masaki-kun. Umm… Kazu? I thought you were coming together…” Satoshi asked confused.   
  
“He’s coming… I have to go… Sho-chan’s waiting for me…” Masaki said as neutral as possible and started walking towards the old gym.   
  
“Masaki-kun…” Masaki stopped and turned around.   
  
“You know that Kazu really loves you and that he’s more than happy for you… it’s just that he cannot express his feelings differently… you know how his ego is… don’t be harsh on him…”   
  
Masaki laughed a bit. “Well teasing the teaser is certainly fun!”   
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh. “I guess… it is… Go now Sho’s waiting for you! And don’t worry… everything will be fine!”   
  
Masaki nodded. “Oh! There is Nino-chan!” Nino was already passing through the gates.   
  
“You… you really are fast for someone who had surgery one and a half month ago…” he then turned to Satoshi. “And you don’t greet me?! I’m standing here for more than 5 seconds!”   
  
Satoshi smiled and pecked his lips. “I’m sorry my Kazu… here…” he said as he grabbed Nino’s hand holding it tight in his with their fingers intertwined. “Good luck Masaki-kun!”   
  
Masaki smiled and nodded. Nino just winked at him and dragged Satoshi the opposite direction towards the main building. “Toshi… tomorrow will be our second month anniversary… Have you thought about buying me that rare game we saw yesterday?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“You had promised me…”   
  
“No I hadn’t…”   
  
“But you…”   
  
Masaki couldn’t hear anymore. He was watching his friend or more accurately now friends and couldn’t help but smile widely. Nino deserved it. He knew that behind the bratty behavior, he was really sad with all the laughter and the mockery towards his face during the past years.    
***   
_ Oh no! I will be late!  _ He walked fast to the old gym and opened the door.   
  
“Oh! Look who came to pay us a visit! Now apart from stupid we found out that you’re also a weakling…” the member of Sho’s gang didn’t have the chance to continue as a sharp slap landed forcefully on his cheek.   
  
“You be careful because IF you EVER again speak about Masaki like that you will pray not to come across me not even once in your life! Got it?!” Sho was speaking really angrily, having grabbed the other student by his collar.   
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki went closer to him. “It’s ok… let him be… please…” Sho turned his head to the side and sighed as he watched these big doe like eyes looking straight at him. “Fine…” he let the other student free. “But this is a warning you stupid shit!”   
  
The others’ were left dumbfounded. Sakurai Sho had called Aiba Masaki ‘Masaki’ and Aiba Masaki had called Sakurai Sho ‘Sho-chan’… They couldn’t believe their ears…    
  
“As I told you earlier I have an announcement to make… From now on whoever touches or even speaks in a rude way to Masaki will have to deal with me. From now on everyone will address him ‘Aiba-sama’… and”    
  
Sho had to stop as he felt Masaki shake his sleeve. “Sho-chan… I think it’s too mu-”   
  
“It’s not too much baby!” Sho caressed softly his cheek making Masaki blush and the members of the gang look at each other trying to process the whole thing.   
  
“So… As I was saying, you will treat Aiba-sama the same way you treat me… Got it?!”   
  
Yuichi was the one who found the power to speak. “You mean… I’m sorry if I’m discreet… that you and Aiba…-sama are together?”   
  
Sho raised an eyebrow. “Why? Is there a problem with that?!”   
  
“No! Of course not!”   
  
“Glad to hear that Nakamaru-san!” Sho then said nothing else. He grabbed Masaki by his waist and to everyone’s surprise, including Masaki, kissed him.    
  
Masaki lowered his head, which was feeling like burning, once Sho broke the kiss, and dared to look at no one.   
  
“Oh! And one more thing… if anyone wishes to greet Kamenashi he can write down his last wishes… Am I clear?” He turned to Masaki. “Let’s go baby…” Sho grabbed Masaki’s hand and lead him out of the old gym.   
  
“Sho-chan… you… you didn’t have to do that…” Masaki said as they walking towards the main building.    
  
“Do what?! Make them treat you as you deserve?!”   
  
“No… but calling me Aiba-sama is a bit…”   
  
“No it’s not. I’m Sakurai-sama and you’re my boyfriend… so we’re equals!”   
  
“My point Sho-chan… we’re _all_ equals…”   
  
“Baby… I have explained it to you… I can’t say… you know that our little gang doesn’t exist anymore… It could be dangerous for us and it might intrigue Sakurai’s interest in a way we don’t want it… at least not until the trial takes place”   
  
Masaki lowered his head. “Well… ok… you might be right… but… still… you didn’t have to kiss me in front of everyone…”   
  
Sho smiled and leaned closer. “Why?! Shy?! I want to scream it to the whole world you’re mine!”   
  
Masaki smiled shyly but said nothing in return. He just clung on Sho’s arm.    
…………………………………   


“When will your mother be discharged from the hospital Masaki-kun?”   
  
Masaki swallowed quickly the remaining hamburger in his mouth before replying.    
  
“Next week! The last results were good. She remained for some physiotherapy for her hands!” It was obvious that from his tone that he was extremely happy about it. “And there is also some improvement in her back! She will be able to sit for more hours now!”   
  
“I’m so glad to hear that Masaki-kun!!!” Satoshi said revealing a genuine smile while Sho rubbed his boyfriend’s back.   
  
“Now you have no excuses Mister! You have to focus on school! Though I believe nothing good will come out of that…”   
  
Masaki frowned at his friend’s comment. “What do you mean by that Nino-chan?!”   
  
“You can’t expect too much from someone who, even though he doesn’t want it, is a little stupid… I’ve seen some of your experiments in the laboratory… We were lucky that you didn’t set the whole building on fire!”   
  
Masaki pouted. “I never did that! It was only once that there was a small explosion… And if I’m not mistaken it was _someone else_ that had changed the labels on the bottles!”   
  
Nino turned his gaze away but said nothing more. “I guess I’ll order another hamburger!” he stood up and headed to the cashier to make his order.   
  
“Don’t ignore me when I’m talking to you!” Masaki tried to make his friend listen to him in vain.    
  
Sho kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry baby… let him be… I believe in you! I have also missed so many classes… We will do it and prove him wrong ok?!”   
  
Masaki nodded smiling and drank some of his cola.   
  
“Sho-chan?!” Sho turned a bit to look at him.    
  
“What is it baby?”   
  
“When will the trial of your father take place?!”   
  
Sho looked at Satoshi for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to his boyfriend. “Soon… I don’t know the exact date though… why?”   
  
Masaki was looking down at his plate. “I want you to be happy… And with your father in jail I know you aren’t…. I hope it is very soon! That way you will be able to return to him!”   
  
Sho smiled faintly. “It’s not that easy Masaki. Even when my father gets released I will continue to be under the custody of Sakurai Shun…” Sho caught the confused expression on his boyfriend’s face. “At least until I turn 20… But hey… don’t look like that… you don’t have to worry about it…”   
  
“But he’s evil…” Masaki’s voice was low.   
  
“Yes… he might be. But I know how to deal with him. I’m not that scared little boy anymore. I go and visit Tsuyoshi-sensei every week and don’t forget that now I have you. How could I be afraid of the dark, when I know that I will be able to see the brightest sun the next day?!”   
  
“Wow! For a hypothetically super badass leader of a gang you can be really sappy!” Nino said smirking as he sat back at his seat next to Satoshi.   
  
Sho just laughed. “And you… for a hypothetically closed to his own world little geek you can be such a brat!”   
  
Satoshi burst into laughs; something that seemed to annoy Nino. “Did you say anything _my Toshi?!_ ”   
  
Satoshi pecked lightly his lips. “I didn’t say anything… _my Kazu!_ ”   
  
Masaki wiped his tears. “Ma-kun… seriously you should work on your crybabiness!”   
  
Everyone including Masaki laughed at Nino’s comment. “I want to eat my hamburger with my cute hamburger hands… I don’t want to be distracted by your little whines!” he continued in the same playful way.    
  
Masaki had turned his head away. “It’s just that I’m happy!”   
  
“To our friendship!” Satoshi was holding his cup up to prevent another series of Nino's teasing comments towards Masaki.   
  
“To our friendship!” repeated everyone, chinking their glasses.    
***   
“Ma-kun don’t be like that… I’m pretty sure that Sho-chan will shower you with messages full of declarations of love and adoration once you get back home!” Nino said as they were walking towards their houses. Sho and Satoshi had left together since they were heading north.    
  
“I doubt it that I’m going to be the only one… Doesn’t your _Toshi_ send you as well messages like _My Kazu, my cute little kitty, I can’t wait to see you again…?_ ”   
  
Nino gave a soft nudge at Masaki. “Don’t make fun of me…”   
  
Masaki smiled. “You really love him don’t you?!” he said, having his gaze focused on the road ahead of him.    
  
“I do. I really do…” Nino’s voice was nothing like before. It was sincere, it was shy.   
  
Masaki muffled his head. “You can’t believe how happy I am for you Nino-chan!”   
  
Nino looked at his friend’s eyes. “You can’t believe how happy I am for you too Ma-kun… you deserve this… that’s why I cross my fingers Sho really makes you happy!”   
  
“I do know that Nino-chan… I know!” Masaki replied and embraced him tightly.    
***   
“Why didn’t you tell Masaki that the trial will take place in a week from now?” Satoshi asked his friend as they were heading to the bus stop.    
  
“I don’t want to put him under pressure. I mean… it’s going to be a difficult situation… I know it’s the last one but I wish that he’s away from all this as much as possible…”   
  
“Are you nervous?!” Satoshi asked him concerned.   
  
“Well… unless I hear the final decision I can’t be less than nervous…” Sho admitted.   
  
“You don’t have to… This is the last thing… and then it will be over…”   
  
“That’s exactly why I feel nervous… I want it so badly to happen…”   
  
“Everything will be fine and I will be there with you… so don’t worry about it! Ok?” Satoshi said while smiling reassuringly to his friend.   
  
“Thank you Satoshi… I hope it will be the end…”   
  
“It will be Sho… I promise you it will be!”    
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED    


 

A.N. What kind of ~~angst-maniac~~ author would I be if there wasn't any angst (even if we're talking about the last chapter) ne?!  But it's not too much! Right?! Soooo in this chapter Sakuraiba has come *coughs* a lot closer to each other as you saw! XD (I promise you they will come even _closer_ in the next one;) ) and there is playful Ohmiya as promised! :) Finally Nino is able to bring out his bratty side freely! XD  
As you may have understood in the next chap (which is also the last one) the trial will take place and Nino's secret for Sakuraiba will be revealed! ;) I won't say more... :P  
I would also like to say that there will be an epilogue, the side-story of Jun, and a small side-story of Ohmiya since the rest of the fic will be more focused on Sakuraiba... I hope that way everyone that reads this story will be happy!

And last but not least I want to say THANK YOU to [](http://agogo-kun.livejournal.com/profile)[**agogo_kun**](http://agogo-kun.livejournal.com/) who made two  amazing drawings (Sakuraiba & Ohmiya) inspired from Kako no Sakura! kyaaaaaa I still can't believe it!!! <333

Anyway... I stop rambling here! ^^' I hope you enjoy the chapter and comments are as always <333!!!

See you next week minna! ^_^

 

  



	16. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass... /// It's the end!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1) / [ Chapter 7 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4388.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4646.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5195.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5469.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/6024.html#cutid1)  


CHAPTER 16

 

“ _Sho… are you ready? I’m waiting outside_ ”

“Yes Satoshi. Let’s go!” Sho answered his friend’s call and climbed down the stairs but before he could open the door he heard the voice he wished the least.

“You’re going to the trial?”

Sho smirked and his hand clenched in fist. “Why is there a problem? I have thought to become a lawyer and attending a trial can help me decide whether I have taken the right decision or not… _father_ …”

“I’m not stupid you know… do you wish to be boarded in the next plane with destination the United States?” Sakurai Shun’s voice was more than angry; it was threatening.

Sho laughed. “That will happen in your dreams and don’t provoke me. I do everything you want; I follow your instructions but please… stop saying bullshit” 

He didn’t even have the chance to realize what was happening when a sharp slap landed on his cheek. He tried desperately not to lose his temper. “Now that we have greeted each other I should go. Satoshi is waiting for me” Sho advanced to the door. 

As he opened it he turned a bit his head to look at his stepfather. “And don’t even think to do something because there are a lot of little secrets that could literally burn you my dear _father_ … secrets named Yuko-chan or Satomi-chan or Sakura-chan… you know there are many people who know them… if I say so, these secrets will be revealed to the world of media, that you so love, and then you can simply say goodbye to your political career. So you better back off and stop messing with me… Now I take my leave… _with your permission_ … _dad!_ ” the irony was more than obvious in Sho’s tone. 

He couldn’t feel happier seeing the surprised and shocked face of his stepfather. As he closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath of fresh air.

“How stupid… you don’t even know that once I turn 20 and get rid of your surname I will destroy you and your career anyway… _dad_ ” he laughed as he headed to Satoshi who was leaning on the outside wall of Sakurai’s residence.

“What happened? You’re late…”

“Just a little chat with daddy… nothing serious. Let’s go…”

Satoshi grabbed his hand, forbidding him to make another step. “Sho are you alright?”

Sho turned around and a reassuring smile portrayed on his face. “Don’t worry Satoshi. I’m more than ok. And this is the first time in my life that I can truthfully say it. Believe me…”

“Are you sure that it’s better not to say anything to Masaki-kun? I believe that he would like to be by your side right now…”

“Sho lowered his head. “Well… today his mother got discharged from the hospital… and… it would be too emotional… I don’t know how I might react… or whether Matsumoto Jun will appear or not…”

“You’re still afraid of him and Masaki-kun?! You should be more than…”

“No! It’s not that!” Sho snapped. “Two days ago when I went to his house I found him sleeping on the couch. His body was trembling... _“Please mum, open your eyes!”_ that’s what he kept saying… I don’t want him to suffer… and attending the trial will only give way to this kind of emotions. You know that he still feels guilty no matter what… I’ve talked with Tsuyoshi-sensei. He said that he could go to a group session; it might help him release all that stress… all those negative thoughts. This wouldn’t be of any help… I just want him to smile Satoshi… I fell in love with him because of that smile and I want to cherish it as much as I can…”

Satoshi just nodded. “Ok… I understand… it’s your boyfriend, your father, your choice. But now let’s hurry because we have less than an hour since the scheduled time and it’s quite far from here!”   
***   
The courthouse was big and he could see that all the important channels had come to cover the trial. It was not a small deal such a scandal. He and Satoshi sat at the left corner of the room. The audience was composed mainly by journalists. He scanned the place but he didn’t see Jun anywhere. _Perhaps he feels he can’t deal with it…_ though the moment he made that thought saw a slim silhouette that looked like Jun enter the courtroom while being held by another young man. He didn’t make a mistake. It was Jun and the other one, Sho assumed he was this friend Satoshi had spoken of. Sho bit his lower lip as he saw him. He was definitely slimmer and his face was pale, paler than ever. He wanted to go to him but the Chairman’s voice made him stay at his seat.

“Silence! Bring out the prisoner Yokoshima Tarou and the one in custody Matsumoto Hiro” 

Sho’s heart clenched as he saw his father being brought into the court room, taking his place at the left of the Board between two officers. He was still weak but thankfully there was no more problem with his heart after that heart attack. Sho’s eyes met with his for one second but it was enough to make him tear up.

Satoshi squeezed his hand. “It will be fine! It’s almost over Sho! Remain strong!” Sho nodded and took some deep breaths to help him ease his rating heart beat. 

After a few moments, a man around his fifties entered the room. Sho thought that he was looking at Jun, only at an older version of his. Matsumoto Hiro was looking exactly like his son. The only difference was his gaze. It was cold; perhaps colder than ice. He was taken at the dock. 

“I have to announce that no lawyer wanted to voluntarily defend Matsumoto Hiro so there was one indicated by the state, Yamada Keitarou-sensei. Yokoshima Tarou’s advocate is Yamamoto Naoki-sensei. Let the trial begin! Firstly, Yokoshima-san will be questioned. The counsel of defense may speak”

“You managed to get the famous Yamamoto-sensei defend my father?! Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Sho whispered in his friend’s ear.

“I wanted it to be a surprise… Now let us enjoy the public humiliation of Matsumoto Hiro ok?!” Satoshi replied and winked to his friend. His father hated this kind of scumbags and immediately offered him all the help he could. 

Sho turned his attention to the court where Yamamoto-sensei was now standing in front of his father who was ready for the trial process.

“Thank you your honor. I will be brief. I have three questions.”

“First question. Could you read for us the following words please?” Yamamoto-sensei asked Yokoshima Tarou as he showed him three cards of words written in kanji.

“Objection your honor! We’re not in a middle-school class here” Yamada-sensei’s voice echoed in the courtroom.

“Objection rejected. Continue Yamamoto-sensei” 

“Thank you your honor. So, Yokoshima-san please read them for us.”

Sho’s father looked at the words intensively for a few seconds just to lower his head embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I can’t read them. I only know the basic. I stopped school after I finished my first year of middle school. I had to work because my father had died and my mother couldn’t work due to health problems…”

“You listened to him. He has stopped school after the first grade of middle school and he couldn’t read the kanji. Some of these kanji were used to form the fake name of the drugs he was transporting that afternoon. If you remember well, he was charged of changing the name on his own. Don’t you find it ridiculous?! A man who cannot read to be able to think of such a difficult combination, especially when he’s under such pressure – if we take into consideration the fact that he was behind the deal”

Sho sensed a light squeeze on his hand. His heart was beating like crazy but he knew that the end was nearing. 

“Second question. Could you name us the person from whom you were given the papers that accompanied the rugs?”   

Yokoshima Tarou looked at Yamamoto-sensei confused. “You mean the one that handed me the papers with the information?”

“Exactly Yokoshima-san. Could you tell us who he was?!”

“I’m afraid I cannot name him sensei”

“And that is why?” Yamamoto-sensei asked with the same serious tone.

“Simple. Because there was no one” 

“No one?! What do you mean by that? You were supposed to transfer all those drugs and there was no one to give you anything?”

“The papers were already in the van. On the passenger seat”

“Isn’t it at least weird that there was no one and the papers were simply left on the passenger seat?”

“Objection! There’s no guarantee that this is what happened. It is possibly a fabrication. As you know, the same argument was mentioned at the trial ten years ago but there was no proof since the security system was problematic and didn’t have the chance to record it”

“Thank you for pointing out. It’s really a mystery why a security system that has just passed all the necessary tests for efficacy, broke down ten minutes before the presence of the defendant. At this point, I would like to call a witness. Takizawa Masato, former security guard of the M. H. Kenkou S.A.” 

A tall man in his forties made his appearance in front of the board. 

“Were you aware that the system was broken that day? Because there’s no evidence to prove Yokoshima-san’s claims”

“There was never a problem with the system. We were instructed to close and re-open the general system after 30 minutes because there was some kind of test of the back -up equipment”

“And why this was never mentioned in the trial ten years ago?!” Yamamoto-sensei asked looking straight at Matsumoto Hiro. 

“Because we were warned not to mention anything since it would cause a fine to the company”

“And you were so dedicated to the company?”

“No. We were threatened that we would lose our job, charged with accusations for violation of safety rules. Something that would cause us our future”

“May we learn the name of this gentleman who warned you for your own good?” 

“It was the vice-president himself. Nakai Masahiro-san” Immediately whispers were spread among the audience.

“Silence!” the Chairman said firmly making everyone stop at once.

“Just to remind that Nakai Masahiro is in jail right now, serving his 30 year sentence for corruption since 2004. Thank you Takizawa-san”

“May I proceed to my third question?”

“Please… Yamamoto-sensei”

“Thank you your honor. Yokoshima-san” the lawyer turned to Sho’s father. “May I ask you what did you do when you hit accidentally Aiba Yuriko-san?”

“I got out of the van and immediately tried to call for an ambulance”

“Thank you Yokoshima-san. This is actually proven by many witnesses. But I’m wondering… isn’t it weird to be the first to call for an ambulance when he knew what he was hiding in the van? Wouldn’t it be wiser to seek a way to get out of there as soon as possible? On the contrary, he stayed there trying to help. At the very least he should have panicked for his own fate but he seemed more panicked for the hit woman. I finished here”

“Thank you Yamamoto-sensei. Now, may Yamada-sensei ask his questions to the defendant” the Chairman spoke.

Yamada-sensei walked rather reluctantly towards Yokoshima Tarou. “I will only make one question. Yokoshima-san… if you were handed by no one the papers and the whole situation seemed a bit out of normal. Why didn’t you try to make any kind of contact and report it? Didn’t that make you suspicious?”

Sho’s father looked at Matsumoto Hiro who was sitting across him with his gaze blank. “I did. The first thing I did was to call the responsible of the laboratory”

“And who that might be?” Yamada-sensei continued.

“Yoshitaka Satoru-san”

“After the privacy removal for the calls, it was proved that there was no such call, Yokoshima-san. Try again and please... stop pretending the stupid one… Just tell us the truth”

“Objection your honor. The colleague is trying to put psychological pressure on the defendant”

“Objection accepted. Please, Yamada-san. Continue without such characterizations”

“I’m sorry your honor. So, Yokoshima-san, why didn’t you call?”

“I called! He must have been somewhere without good signal because his voice was heard from afar… almost robotic… How am I supposed to say it… like a voice mail?! He told me that there was an emergency and that he had left all the necessary documents in the van and that I should hurry because otherwise the company would suffer great losses and there was a great chance to lose my job. I couldn’t afford that. So I did as I was told”

“You were alone though. There was no witness to prove what you just said” Yamada-san commented.

Sho’s father lowered his head. “No… there isn’t”

“So… you want us to believe that you were given the instructions to go like that, when there’s absolutely no witness or camera to prove what you say. As for the fact that Yokoshima-san didn’t leave the spot, he might know that there was no chances of escape, so why don’t play along?!”

“He would NEVER do something like that! He’s not like that! He’s no actor!” everyone turned at the corner of the courtroom. 

“Sho please sit down and relax...” Satoshi whispered trying to make Sho sit down. 

“Young man… Stop disturbing the process. If you do it again I’m afraid I’ll ask you to leave the room” the Chairman replied in a warning tone.

Sho who was burning with anger sat down with difficulty. He couldn’t accept that his father was called an actor, a hypocrite. 

“Everything will be fine. Trust me!” Satoshi whispered as he rubbed Sho’s back. “You’ll see…”

Sho just took a few deep breaths before turn to his friend. “I hope so Satoshi… I hope so…”

“Silence please!!!” the Chairman tried to hush the audience. “You may continue Yamada-san”

“So, as I was saying, the most presented here were based on no proves, just on conjectures. I have nothing more to add”

Yamamoto-sensei stood up. “May I present something your honor? It’s a voicemail”

“You may”

“Thank you, your honor” Yamamoto-sensei brought out a small recording device. The message was heard. 

“Objection your honor. But this is irrelevant to our case”

“True explain your argument, Yamamoto-sensei, otherwise it won’t be taken into account”

“I didn’t use is because of its content. Yokoshima-san is the sound of the voice of this voicemail that we just heard similar to Yoshitaka-san’s voice?”

“Yes… It seems more or less the same. But I thought that it was due to the signal or my device…”

“What’s your point Yamamoto-san?” the chairman asked.

“May I bring one more witness your honor?”

The chairman nodded and a man in his late forties or early fifties made his appearance. 

“This is Honda Yuto-san. A hi-tech specialist. He’s the one that ‘constructed’ this voice mail. It was my own voice. He managed to isolate words from different mails and create a new one, making it sound original. He was the one that was paid ten years ago to make that voicemail using Yoshitaka-san’s voice”

“Who contacted you?” this time it was the Chairman who asked the question.

“It was Nakai-san. He told me there was a case of internal theft and that the company had taken the permission of the police to entrap the thief”

“Still. Your honor this proves no involvement of Matsumoto Hiro…” was Yamada-san’s comment.

“I’m sorry to inform you that it actually does. Could you tell us under what name you were paid?”

“The transaction was under Matsumoto Hiro’s name. He was the one who ordered my payment at the bank”

“And may I ask why didn’t you come at court ten years ago?”

“I was living in the USA back then. After one month I was paid. They sent me a document informing me that everything had been revealed and the case had closed. The name they had given me though was not Yokoshima Tarou. The one who was supposed to be the thief was Okada Hikari”

“A fake name. There’s no such name in the employees’ list. Besides Yokoshima-san never called Yoshitaka-san”

“So you admit it…” Yamada-sensei snapped.

“That’s because Matsumoto had ordered Nakai to entrap Yoshitaka’s phone so that when someone called him would actually call another number… It was all planned to the latest detail. There are these documents” Yamamoto-sensei brought a big pile of documents and left them on the Board. “There’s the evidence of everything I just said. There’s the evidence that the real culprit is Matsumoto Hiro”

“We may continue now. Matsumoto-san please take your seat to be questioned” Matsumoto walked slowly as he was almost shaking.

“Yamada-sensei you may begin” 

“Thank you your honor. Matsumoto-san you were enforced to work with the yakuza? Isn’t it true?”

“Yes… they had found me and made me work for them. They had threatened to kill my family. I would never accept that…”

“And Nakai-san’s nature. Were you aware of that?” 

“No… I believed he was a law-abiding citizen. I had no idea who he truly was” Matsumoto’s voice was trembling.

“So you were being exploited…”

“Objection your honor. Yamada-sensei is acting like his therapist. There’s no argumentation base in his questions”

“Objection accepted”

Yamada-sensei continued. “Did you know what kind of drugs were those?”

“The one in charge was Nakai Masahiro. He told me that it was some kind of a special government program. Once I found out I tried to ask further explanation and cancel the whole thing but it was too late. I was left uncovered the last minute. I had to save myself and prove my innocence. I had to gather information but I couldn’t do that while staying in Japan. I would be killed and even more my family. I cared for my family so much” Matsumoto burst into sobs. “I loved my wife and son so much…”

“LIAR! YOU’RE A LIAR! YOU ONLY CARED FOR YOURSELF! STOP TALKING BULLSHIT! STOP TO PRETEND THE SAINT WHEN IN FACT YOU’RE A DEMON!” It was Jun. He was crying heavily. His body was trembling. Sho felt his stomach clench at this sight. He knew what hell had Jun passed through and he couldn’t imagine what it felt to have your father be there, after knowing the truth. 

“You never cared for me or my mother! You’re a liar! I’m Matsumoto Jun, ladies and gentlemen, and I can assure you of the fact that he doesn't give a shit for his family. I hope you live long enough to pay. I hope you rot behind the bars. I hope you meet hell!” Toma managed to take him into his embrace and pull him out of the courtroom. 

“Silence!!!! Everyone! I will be enforced to continue the process in camera! Please Yamada-san you may continue…”

“I have nothing more to say… you can all see his state… you already know Nakai’s nature and past and you can judge”

“Yamamoto-sensei, it’s your turn”

“Thank you your honor. First of all, I would like to comment Yamada-san’s lack of acting skills’ appreciation. If he accused my client then what am I supposed to say about Matsumoto-san’s?!”

“Objection!”

“Objection accepted… please continue without such comments Yamamoto-sensei”

Yamamoto-sensei without breaking the eye-contact with Matsumoto continued. 

“So you were a victim Matsumoto-san?!”

“Yes… I was… I wish I had found out earlier…”

“And you were not aware of who Nakai truly was…”

“No… I did not… If I knew I would never put him in that post…”

“Well let me tell you that because you knew exactly who he was you put him in that post. Doesn’t the name Masatsuhiro remind you of anyone?”

Matsumoto Hiro bit his lip. The tone of his voice betrayed his nervousness. “I was forced to join the gang… I stopped talking to any of the members. How was I supposed to know that it was the same person?”

Yamamoto-sensei smiled. “First of all, I never said that Masatsuhiro was a gang… I presented it as someone’s name… so thank you for making the whole thing move on more quickly…” Matsumoto seemed to lose his color. “And you could never be forced to form a gang of which you along with Nakai were the two leaders. There are the police records along with all the settlements your father made. You also didn’t lose contact with Nakai. There are records of your meetings at Ginza and Roppongi… you were quite famous among the clubs… Matsumoto-san. So… that proves that you were working with Nakai Masahiro out of personal choice. 

Secondly, you just stated that you were forced to work for the yakuza. That is not true. You were having deals with them. You thought that you had hidden all the evidence for that but unfortunately you were not that lucky. All the mails you sent them regarding the process had three failures. One: they were sent under a code so that someone wouldn’t recognize it but them. The problem is that you used algorithms that betrayed your identity. It was the same algorithm system that Nakai Masahiro had also used in another phase in the past… while your gang was active…”

“But that proves that it is Nakai the one at fault and not me!” Matsumoto said desperately.

“No if the one is actually using an account that requires an entering code that is known by anyone else but the CEO himself! Don’t worry… the police specialized department has already given its conclusion regarding this matter. Thirdly, you mentioned that you love your family. How can someone who cares about his family never tried to contact them?”

“There’s no way I could contact them… I would be discovered and they would be dead. I couldn’t risk it…”

“Yes… you couldn’t risk it being discovered… I will agree with you on that… Otherwise how would you be able to enjoy luxurious hotels, women, casinos and trips to exotic islands?!”

“You don’t have any kind of proof…” 

“Actually it was yourself that gave me the proof I needed, thanks to your account activity. You never thought to change a name… you used the name under which you were sending all those mails to the yakuza. Besides you never cared for your family. You had booked your flight weeks before the day of the accident. You could have organized it so that you could have your family together but instead of that, you preferred to be a free bird”

“Objection your honor!” 

“Accepted. Please Yamamoto-sensei don’t use such characterizations…”

“I’m sorry you  honor. Matsumoto-san you shipped the money you received from the yakuza under the names of several off-shore companies. The mediator was found and has already confessed. You had paid him 1.5 million yen for this job” Yamamoto-sensei held out a paper. “This is the transaction of the so told amount” he handed it to the Board. 

“All these documents that I have found prove, that you had full knowledge of the situation, everything was prepared carefully beforehand and that you are the one who victimized Yokoshima Tarou! I finished your honor” 

Yamamoto-sensei returned to his seat.

“We will retire to study the evidence and the elements presented today and we shall announce our decision after two hours. The meeting is adjourned!”   
***   
“You should eat something Sho…” Satoshi in vain tried to convince Sho to eat. 

“I told you I’m in no mood for…” Sho stopped talking as he saw two figures at the opposite corner of the cafeteria.

Without a second thought he advanced quickly towards it. “Matsumoto-kun…”

Jun turned up his gaze and met Sho’s. His eyes were red and a bit swollen but he looked a lot calmer than he was before in the courtroom. “Sakurai-kun… I… I believe that you must be happy… Your father will be free… and… even if you don’t believe me I’m also happy… he seems like a good person… I’m sorry about before… I just got carried away… I can’t stop myself when I listen to crap like that…” his voice was empty.

“Matsumoto-kun… you stopped coming to school…” Jun smiled. 

“I couldn’t continue there. There was high chance I would be discovered that I had enrolled using a fake birth certificate and that could cause problems… But don’t worry… I have Mr. Cerberus here… There’s no way I would avoid school. I go to one specialized for adults… ”

“I’m glad you continue… I… Masaki… wanted to talk to you…” Sho said with difficulty.

“Sakurai-kun… Masaki must forget about me and focus on you…”

“But he still…”

“He will forget… Tell him that I try… that I didn’t give up…ok?”

“I will… I promise… Matsumoto-kun?” Sho asked reluctant. 

“What now?!” Jun tried to sound strong.

Sho bowed really low; so low that he had never done before in his life. “I’m sorry for everything…”

Jun held him by the shoulders and made him stand up. “I will accept your apology for your behavior as I hope you’ll accept mine. But I won’t accept your apology regarding Masaki. He belongs to you. You love him and he loves you and there’s nothing to be sorry for… now let’s go… it’s time to listen the verdict”

Satoshi, who was standing a little away, came closer. “Come Sho… let’s go” he said after he bowed to Toma and Jun.   
***   
Everyone was back at his seat. 

“On behalf of the Board I declare Yokoshima Tarou innocent of all the charges. He will also receive financial and social assistance. As for Matsumoto Hiro, the evidence that was presented to the Board was enough to declare him guilty to four felonies. His sentence is two times lifelong sentence without the right of reduction. End of trial!” 

Sho couldn’t wait anymore. He ran through the crowd and fell in his father’s arms. 

“You’re free… you’re free… father… you’re free…” was all he could say between his sobs. He looked deep into his eyes. “Now you can tune the guitar like you had promised me that afternoon…”

Satoshi sensed tears in his eyes but he blinked them away. He turned his gaze to Jun. He was sad but he looked more at peace, relieved. He nodded. Jun did the same smiling. He and Toma walked slowly towards the exit. Satoshi knew that Jun’s road was a harsh one but he could see that he was fighting and he felt more relieved himself. He deserved to be happy…    
..........................................................

 

  
“Nino-chan it’s too late… where are they?” Masaki whined. “I’ve sent five messages and got no reply yet…”

“Ma-kun, stop being a baby… It’s a trial… Toshi told me that it requires hours. I still can’t believe how it slipped my ton- hey! What are you giggling at?!”

“Nothing… it’s just that I admire your _Toshi’s_ patience!”

Nino’s eyes rolled when he realized the teasing. “You… if I catch you…” as they started running around the house they froze as they heard the bell ringing.

“Sho-chan…” Masaki’s face became serious at once and he advanced to the door. 

“Tell me… I know you were at the trial so tell me…” Satoshi couldn’t avoid throw a gaze to Nino that made the latter shiver but said nothing.

“He’s…” Sho started saying while trembling. 

Masaki held his breath. “Sho-chan, don’t scare me… please…”

“He’s free Masaki! He’s free! He was declared innocent!”

Masaki’s eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s neck bringing him close to his body. “Sho-chan… I’m sooo happy!!! I can’t believe it!!! Sho-chan… your father is free… it has ended… the nightmare has ended!” 

“Yes baby… it has…” Sho said as he wrapped his hands around Masaki’s waist enjoying his boyfriend’s scent. “It has…”

Nino came closer to Satoshi, teary as well. “My Toshi…” he whispered as he tried to embrace him but he was caught in the middle.

“Leave _my Toshi_ aside… you were supposed to keep it a secret…” Satoshi whispered as well.

“I’m really sorry my Toshiiii. It slipped…” Nino continued playfully as his left hand found its way towards Satoshi’s butt locks and squeezed them a bit. “I’ll make it up to you!” Satoshi turned his face reddened, catching Nino sending him a wink. “I know you will like it…”

Satoshi said nothing in return. He just shook his head. _What am I going to do with you Kazu?! What?!_

Masaki’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. 

“Why didn’t he pick up at any of my calls…? I just wanted to talk with him… I just wanted to explain…” Masaki almost mumbled. He wanted to find Jun but it seemed the latter had no interest of meeting him or even talking to him ever again.

“Masaki… Jun asked me to tell you that he hasn’t given up… that he’s trying his best…”

“But yet… he’s avoiding me…” Masaki said lowering his head. 

Sho knew well how guilty Masaki felt and took him in his arms.

“Masaki-kun… he needs some time… he has to find himself again… but he’s not alone… he has Ikuta-san and I saw it in his gaze that he was relieved… I’m sure that it will not be the end… we will surely meet again… but when it will be the right time for it… He wants you to be strong and fight for your own good and happiness… ” Satoshi’s voice was warm, making Masaki nod softly.

_ I wish you truly are fine Jun. Do your best ok?! I’m doing my best as well! We all do! And never forget that you will always be my friend… no matter how many kilometers away you might be… _ Masaki smiled at his thought and looked back at Sho who was staring back at him.

“What?!” Sho whispered.

“Nothing… I just realized that I will try even more to find my own happiness… As Jun-chan wants… he’s our friend right?”

“Of course he is…” Sho smiled and pecked Masaki’s lips.

Satoshi sensed the tension that was building in the room and decided to change the subject. 

“Masaki-kun… today your mother returned home, right? How is she?”

Masaki’s eyes sparkled. “She’s fine Satoshi-kun. She’s better than we wished. The doctors found some improvement. We can try by the end of the year the wheel chair for a few hours per day… Would you like to meet her?”

They looked at each other a little reluctant.

“Masaki-kun. Perhaps it’s better to leave her alone to rest” Satoshi said in a low voice.

“We came this morning. She slept after lunch. Please…” Masaki said in response

“Masaki I feel… How can I meet her after all those things I have said about her… I feel somehow ashamed…” Sho said with his eyes fixed on the floor.

Masaki grabbed his hand. “Sho-chan you had said those things because you didn’t know… you didn’t mean them… if you did, you would have carried out your threat… but you didn’t… and that was your choice… and you will meet her because you’re my boyfriend!” he pulled him towards the stairs. 

“Bobo-chan move aside please…” Bobo-chan, who was watching the whole scene confused moved aside as indicated by Masaki. “Let’s go!”

He opened the door carefully. “Mum?! I would like you to meet my friends!” He made a nod and everyone made his way into the room. “This is Sho-chan and this is Satoshi-kun!”

His mother nodded softly smiling a bit. Masaki went closer to her bed as he saw her writing down something. 

I’m happy you decided to show me your friends. I’m happy that you decided to live your life. It gives me so much strength. I promise to fight as much as I can... 

Masaki read it and fought away his tears with difficulty. “I love you so much mum!” But he saw his mother writing down something else.

And of course you can go to Kyoto for five days with your friends. But why was Nino the one to tell me about it?! I will be fine… Yamada-san will be here. Go and have fun! 

Masaki read it. “Mum thanks!!!” But then he realized it. He reread the note. “Eh?! Go to Kyoto for five days?!” He looked bewildered at his friends where he met a surprised Sho, a smirking Nino and a smiling Satoshi.

“There was no point in hiding it from your mother Ma-kun…” Nino advanced to Masaki and grabbed him by his shoulders making him stand up. “Excuse us now, Aiba-san we have to go down to discuss the details… Have a nice evening!”

Once they were back to the living room Masaki couldn’t hold it anymore. “Nino what trip… what’s that supposed to mean?!”

Nino handed him an envelope. Inside there were two train tickets and a reservation of a four night stay in Kurama onsen in Kyoto in his and Sho’s name.

“It’s our gift for you! It’s for the first week of summer break!” Nino said enthusiastically. “…though it was _my_ idea!!!”

“Yes… your idea that you almost forgot…” Satoshi said under his breath. “Anyway… you should go… relax and enjoy yourselves a bit…”

“Oh! The room I booked has a private outdoor pool… I hope you take advantage of it!” Nino said smirking making both Sho and Masaki blush. 

 

 

[ click me: Sakuraiba's been waiting! ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/6513.html#cutid1) ;-)


	17. Kako no Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all of her help and advice: [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) Love you!!!  <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, Junba (side), Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass... /// It's the end!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  
A.N. This is the epilogue as promised ^_^

 

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/528.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/890.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1267.html#cutid1)  /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1335.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/1669.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2161.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2387.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/2720.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/3212.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 10 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4043.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4388.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/4646.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5195.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/5469.html#cutid1) / [ Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/6024.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 16](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/6333.html#cutid1)   


  
EPILOGUE   


  


  
Aiba Masaki. 23 years old. Today it was his last day as a university student. Today he would get his diploma as a veterinarian. He could feel the first rays to call his eyes to open but he stubbornly refused to do so. He was enjoying so much the warm bed that he really was in no mood of getting up early. 

Loud barks were heard in the room as an enthusiastic Bobo-chan came to say good morning. 

“Bobo-chan, stop it…” He looked at his phone screen. “It’s 7 o’ clock… already?! And you Bobo-chan please stop being so loud!” Masaki whined but the dog showed no intention to stop barking happily.

“I start having doubts whether you will be a good veterinarian or not if you can’t have the control of your own dog...” 

Masaki took his pillow and threw it with force on the face of the lying figure next to him. “Sho!” 

Sho then opened his eyes and sat up. “Bobo-chan, good morning!” surprisingly the dog stopped barking at once and left the room once he licked both Masaki’s and Sho’s hands. He then turned to Masaki. “And you… That’s how you say good morning to your boyfriend huh?!” his tone was hurt but Masaki knew well it was fake.  

“Perhaps you should have considered going to drama school… you seem talented…” Masaki said pouting and turned his head the other way to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze. 

He felt two arms wrapping around him and soft kisses on his neck. “Ok… ok… I take it back… do you forgive me?” 

Masaki smiled and replied in a really low voice. “Of course I forgive you… Sho-chan”

He was then pulled into a kiss making him fall back on the bed. He knew that he might not be able to resist and tried to make the other stop. “Wait Sho-chan… we have no time for that…”

Sho looked at him a bit disappointed. “We do have time for a quickie…” he kissed softly the birthmark on Masaki’s left shoulder. “Your graduation ceremony is in three hours…”

Masaki put his hand on top of Sho’s mouth to forbid him kiss him. “That’s exactly why we have no time and I thought that it was enough last night… I don’t intend to go to my graduation limping because of you mister!” he kissed Sho’s cheek and got off the bed quickly. “Besides… there’s always the night ahead of us right?!” he sent a ‘Masaki style’ wink and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sho leaned on the back of his bed smiling. He took his phone and saw Satoshi’s text. 

Masaki’s graduation  
Me and Kazu will wait for you at 9:15 in front of the main   
entrance of the campus. Hurry up! J  
  
After replying to his friend he turned his head to the window. The view was not the best one but for him it was beautiful. It was the one he could see along with Masaki... in their apartment. It seemed like yesterday when he had asked Masaki to be his boyfriend… How will he ever forget the anxious face of his when they were studying till late in the library in order to be able to pass the exams for their universities. How will he ever forget the glowing from happiness face of Masaki when he saw his code in the list of Todai’s successful candidates... How will he ever forget the surprise party Masaki organized when he passed the exams of Keio University…   
  
It’s not like they had passed a little. He and Masaki still visited Tsuyoshi-sensei but less frequently. The nightmares of the past seemed to fade away day by day. It was four years ago that he was able to change his name back to Yokoshima Sho and destroy Sakurai Shun once and for all. His happiness when he saw his stepfather’s face on national TV due to the revealed scandals was more than satisfying for Sho. A part of his dark past was officially over and he felt as if he was reborn. His father was able to rebuild his life and find a stable job with the help of Satoshi’s father.   
  
He had achieved a scholarship but still they both worked part time jobs to be able to pay the rent of their small apartment. It wasn’t more than three months ago that he had found his first job as journalist in a small newspaper. It wasn’t something big but it was certainly a start. They were still obliged to remain in this apartment that was perhaps more suitable for one person. Located in a quite poor neighborhood, the apartment block was really old, making Sho be really disappointed when they had first come to see it, two and a half years ago. He simply wanted the best for Masaki and he was determined to give it to him. But when he saw it with Masaki’s eyes it could turn into a small palace.  
  
 _“Sho-chan, don’t be like that! Come with me!” he grabbed Sho’s hand and made his way into the small empty apartment. “Do you see over there?!” he said pointing at the small kitchen. “There I will be able to cook delicious food for my love… Imagine our bed over here” he said as they walked into the small room that seemed to be the bedroom. “…where we can pass all our lazy days together buried under the blankets with Bobo-chan barking around the place… and here…” Masaki brought him to the part of the apartment that could be meant  it will be fun to sit around the small table that we will have in the middle enjoying a beer with Satoshi-kun and Nino-chan…”_  
  
And Masaki was right. It was indeed a small palace… _their_ small palace.   
  
“Sho-chan, where were you travelling?!” Masaki asked waving his hand in front of Sho’s face bringing him back to reality. “You should hurry… Take a bath while I’m making breakfast. I don’t want us to be late… It’s really important to me!”  
  
Sho smiled and stood up. “Your wish is my command!” Sho said softly and pecked Masaki’s lips before entering the bathroom.  
……………………………………  
  
“Please, let us call the student Aiba Masaki, representative of the student board, for the closing speech of this ceremony” the dean said once all the diplomas were given to the graduate students.  
  
Masaki stood on the podium and with a slightly trembling voice he started speaking. “Thank you Akida-sensei.” Masaki cleared his throat a bit. “I have to say that I remember as if it yesterday when I first came to this campus. Everything was new to me. I was equally excited and scared of this new phase of my life. All these five years that I’ve spent in this university, the professors helped me not to get frustrated, not to get disappointed. It was an amazing experience and I can say that a part of who I am today was formed here.    
  
It was my dream to become a veterinarian since I was a kid and I always thought that it would remain a dream. Thankfully, there were people around me who reminded me that it’s up to me to make my dream come true. If it wasn’t for them, I don’t think I would be standing here today among all of you”   
  
Nino was crying silently holding tightly Satoshi’s hand as he was listening to Masaki’s speech. He was way too happy to see his friend there, but more accurately he was proud of him; proud that he was able to overcome all the difficulties and focus on his future. Satoshi just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand; he knew well how sensitive Nino was, despite the fact that he kept on denying it. Sho, on the other hand, was smiling trying to blink away the tears of joy that insisted on being formed in his eyes.  
  
“… They say that you can’t change your fate. I say no. It’s _you_ who determine your life. Even if you make three steps forwards and two backwards, it’s ok… you’re every time one step closer to your dream. No matter the difficulties you have to remain focused on this dream. Then, you will definitely achieve it. I would like to close this speech with the words of one person precious to me that couldn’t be here today. _It’s your life._ _You have to live for yourself._ Thank you”  
  
Everyone applauded as Masaki get off the podium. Today, it was one of the happiest moments of his life although his mum was kilometers away. She had been in a special recovery program in Okinawa. The doctors seemed positive that they could restore her voice and become independent.  _Yes mum… I promise you I will cherish my life…_  
…………………………………………….  
  
“This looks fashionable! Would you like to sit here?! I’ve read so much lately… please….” Masaki said enthusiastically pointing at a modern café ‘MITJ’. It was mentioned as the new ‘hot spot’ in Shibuya. Between modern and classic, this café was recommended by many magazines.   
  
“It’s your day; you’re the one who decides!” Sho said and kissed him on the cheek.  
It had a minimal decoration in which the dominant color was purple. They sat in a round table for four in the left corner near the window.   
  
“It’s real leather” Nino said as he examined their seats.   
  
“Yeah… it looks luxurious…” Masaki said looking around.  
  
“It’s inspired from Europe. It’s been only 6 months that Matsumoto-san came back from London. Are you ready? Or you want me to come later to take your order?” the waitress said as she left a bottle of water and four glasses on the table. There was a moment of silence.  
  
Masaki caught with the corner of his eye a slim silhouette. _Jun…_ he stood up and headed slowly towards the standing figure, who still had his back on him.   
  
“J- Jun?” he asked reluctantly.  
  
The man turned around slowly. Masaki’s eyes filled with tears.  
  
“JUN!” Masaki hugged him tightly crying.  
  
“Masaki-kun… hmm… I can’t breathe…” Jun said in a low voice.  
  
Masaki didn’t show any trace of letting him go. “Why did you leave like that?! I wanted to talk to you… I… I…”  
  
Jun smiled and rubbed Masaki’s back. “I’m sorry… but I needed some time to figure out what I’m going to do with my life…”  
  
“I believe you found it…” it was the voice of Ikuta Toma as he came closer to Jun and Masaki. Soon everyone was standing around them.  
  
“Don’t tell me that…” Nino said loudly pointing at the rings in their hands.   
  
Both Jun and Toma smiled shyly. “Yes… it’s been almost two years since we’ve been married”  
  
“But can you get married like for… real?!” Nino asked while frowning.   
  
“Well in England you can!” Toma said smiling and wrapped his arms around Jun.  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged at this and grabbed Satoshi’s hand. “Did you hear that Toshi?! We have to go there as well…”  
  
“Did you just propose to me?” Satoshi asked trying to suppress his shyness.  
  
“Maybe…” Nino replied in a low voice just realizing what he had said carelessly in front of everyone.  
  
“Hmm… Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life next to an ambitious painter?!”  
  
“You might not be the most talented one” Satoshi’s stare became deadly cold at the hearing of that but Nino ignored it. “…but you give your soul in everything you paint… I can live with that…” he landed a soft peck on Satoshi’s cheek.  
  
“Well thank you for your compliment” Satoshi said shaking his head.  
  
“Anytime!” Nino said mischievously and leaned his head on Satoshi’s shoulder.  
  
“So are you here to stay?” Sho asked Jun trying to refrain himself from commenting on Satoshi and Nino.  
  
“Yes… I had enough of Europe… I really missed Japan. We opened this café in Tokyo and hopefully we will open more…”  
  
“So we will be friends again right?!” Masaki said, with hope clearly shining in his eyes.  
  
Jun looked at Sho, then back at Masaki and afterwards at Toma.   
  
“I really hope we do see each other since you came back…” Sho said smiling.  
  
“Yes!!! Sho-chan is right!!! We have to see each other! Jun-chan please!!!” Masaki said clapping his hands.  
  
“Masaki-kun you really haven’t changed…” Jun said as he tried to muffle his laugh.  
  
“Of course he has… now he’s an airheaded veterinarian… oh...! And Sho-chan’s one of a kind _teddy bear_!” Nino’s comment caused everyone to burst into laughs including Masaki.  
  
“Of course… I would be happy to see all of you if you want me… I mean… it’s because of you that I became human again… We can exchange numbers and go for a coffee, a drink perhaps all together… What do you say To?”  
  
Everyone exchanged glances but said nothing.   
  
“You don’t even have to ask J!” Toma said looking straightly into his husband’s eyes. “I want to get to know to your friends!”  
  
“They’re not…”  
  
“We are glad to know our friend’s husband as well…” it was Sho the one who spoke. Masaki looked back at him smiling.   
  
“It is as Sho-chan said. You are our friend Jun-chan… and I really hope that Toma-chan will become one as well!”  
  
Jun smiled looking at everyone be so happy. He looked at Toma, his own source of strength and happiness, nodding at him reassuringly before returning his gaze at the others. _Perhaps now my life is really complete…_  
………………………………………….  
  
“Look Sho-chan! Sakura has blossomed… isn’t it beautiful?!” Masaki said as they were walking side by side heading back to their apartment. “Oh my God! Look!” he took two small flowers that had landed on Sho’s hair because of the air.   
  
Sho looked at them for a moment and took them in his hand just to throw them down.  
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki left Sho’s hand and ran to the flowers taking them back in his palm. “What are you doing?!”  
                                                         
“Masaki… it’s because of this sakura that I made your life a torture… I just can’t…” Sho said trying to suppress those feelings.  
  
Masaki kept his gaze locked in his hand. “You know something Sho-chan?! I feel that I owe to sakura…”  
  
Sho looked at him confused.  
  
“It was because of the sakura that I met you… it was because of the sakura that we are now together…”  
  
Masaki met his boyfriend’s eyes. “It’s because of the sakura that I feel a complete person… it’s because of the sakura I can truly say I love you…” he put the small flowers in his pocket.  
  
“What are you doing there?!”  
  
“What does it look like?! I’m getting them with me… I will have them framed and put them in our living room!”   
  
“But this way they will always make us remember the past…” Sho said in a really low voice looking at the ground.  
  
Masaki took his hands in his. “You’re wrong Sho-chan… The ones of the past don’t exist anymore. These will represent our future. We can name them Mirai no Sakura… the Sakura of the future… of _our_ future…” Masaki caressed Sho’s cheek and leaned closer and pecked his lips.   
  
Sho looked around at all the sakura trees that were around them. _“… of our future…”_ For some reason Masaki’s words seemed so right. He looked at his boyfriend’s eyes. He pulled Masaki into a sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around him bringing him closer. _You’re right Masaki… It IS our future!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 A.N. So here's the epilogue posted as promised! ^^ If you noticed the style is the same as the very first lines of the first chapter! I always wanted to write it this way... :P Anyway... We found out about Jun!!! He's going to be fine and complete now that he met his friends again ne?! I also had to put some playful Ohmiya - I just couldn't resist - and we can learn some things more about Sakuraiba! :)

I will post the two side stories (Ohmiya / Junma) most probably this Friday!

So... this is the very end of Kako no Sakura!!!

I hope you enjoyed it and comments as always are <333

 

 

 


	18. Kako no Sakura (Junma - side story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura (Junma - side story)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Pairings: **Junma** [Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya, ~~Junba (side)~~ , Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)]  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  
A.N. This is Junma's side story as promised! I hope you find all your answers! ^_^ 

 

 

  
  


Junma side story

Toma had just finished his shift in the supermarket he was working and walked quickly back home. He had already quit from the host club and tried to focus on Jun as much as possible. He knew the other needed time. There had been many phases. At first, Jun would remain silent all day long, sitting at the edge of the sofa. Then, he would pass most of his time sleeping. Then, he would get drunk daily.

Toma was thinking of ways to make him forget but it was difficult as he knew that Jun’s father was still free. He was born an orphan so he couldn’t understand completely how devastating it was to learn that your father was such an asshole but he certainly knew that he had to remain strong and help Jun get over it.

“Jun?”he asked as he entered his small apartment but received no answer. He ran to the bedroom just to find Jun sitting on the floor, with his back leaning on the bed and an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. “What the hell are you doing? You had promised me you wouldn’t drink again…” his voice was giving out a sense of desperation. 

“And what if I had promised you huh? I didn’t sign a contract… back off!” Jun, even at this state, tried to stop Toma from taking his bottle.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Why shouldn’t I?! It’s not like someone will miss me…”

Toma slapped his face really hard with tears falling down his cheeks. “You’re a bastard!”

Jun smirked. “Yeah… I’ve been told that again! Don’t worry you don’t hurt my feelings…” he managed to reach the bottle and bring it to the verge of his mouth.

Toma grabbed it forcefully the last minute and threw it at the opposite corner of the room. The floor filled with small pieces of glass and the smell of alcohol. “What would he say?”

Jun looked at him with red eyes. 

“Tell me Jun… what the hell would this Aiba say? Do you really think that he would approve of this?”

Jun grabbed Tomas collar and shook him back and forth as he sobbed. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“Why?” Toma replied in a surprisingly calm tone. “You don’t like to listen to the truth?! You said that no one cares for you… you’re an asshole… you only focus on you… you never take into consideration others’ emotions… you’re way too cruel and way too selfish…”

Jun looked at him in the eyes. “But it’s true… I will never be loved… I’m destined to be left alone… It’s my luck to -”

Jun didn’t have the chance to finish his words as Toma locked his lips over his. It was only a second but it made him freeze. 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?” Toma’s gaze was piercing. “I’m not asking you anything… I never asked you to like me… I’ll never ask you to love me… but you better stop saying bullshit like that! Because your life was a mess till now it doesn’t mean that it has to remain that way… It’s you who can make a difference! I honestly thought that you were a strong, willing person… now I see that I may be wrong… you might want to be trapped in this hell of a past of yours just to feel sorry of yourself. I had enough these past two weeks. Whether you change and move forward or stay where you are. But I want you to know that if you choose the second one I won’t be there…” Toma got up from the floor and moved to the door. “Think about it… Good night…” his voice was getting lower as he said the last words. He had to be harsh… he had to make Jun realize what he was doing to himself; otherwise it would be late… really late.

Jun looked at the now closed door and then at the ruined bottle in front of him. _Why? Why do I always have to be in such a mess? Why?_ Light sobs made their appearance as he curled up there on the floor letting his mind travel in all these events that had recently taken place. It still hurt him so much… _I’m all alone…_ But then in his drunken mind Toma’s kiss replayed making him sob even more. He felt so confused… so lost. He couldn’t stop crying until he gave up and drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.   
***   
Jun waked up with a terrible headache. He wasn’t on the floor. He was lying on the bed with his clothes changed. He could feel warmness around his left hand. He turned his head to see Toma sleeping kneeled on the floor right next to him, with his head on the edge of the bed and his hand holding his. His heart clenched. He couldn’t remember clearly what kind of words had he exchanged with Toma last night but he could clearly remember Toma’s last words. He bit his lip guiltily. He knew that he was driving himself consciously to a tunnel with no way out but Toma… looking at him like that he felt guilty. He felt as if he had no right to do this to him.

He sensed the other move and afraid as he was of dealing with him after last night’s incident, he pretended to be asleep.

Toma opened his eyes and tried to stretch a bit his muscles. Having fallen asleep like that had left some numbness on his feet but he showed no intention to leave the spot. His free hand reached for Jun’s hair and caressed it softly. “I want you to smile Jun… I’m determined to make you smile… I love you too much to be able to see you being like that… Stay strong… I know you can… you have to and I promise you I will never leave your side… Swear, hit, insult me but don’t do anything to yourself… please Jun… you have to find your true self that insists on remaining hidden somewhere deep inside you. I want him to know that I’ll wait for him… no matter how late he comes out… I’ll be there…” He stood up and landed a soft, feather like kiss on Jun’s forehead. “Don’t be afraid of being left alone because I’m here…” 

Toma left the room making as less noise as possible not wanting to wake Jun up. Jun, on the other hand, as soon as the door closed, he sat up and looked at it with an empty gaze. He couldn’t believe that Toma would help like that… he had never expected to have someone next to him unconditionally. He looked at the hand that it was held by Toma till that moment. Somehow he felt that he owed this person to try. It was easier to let go and go deeper and deeper in the abyss but for some reason Toma’s presence was making it a difficult choice for him; as if he couldn’t do it. 

Slowly, he got off the bed and leaning on the wall beside him, he opened the door to see Toma in the kitchen having cooked something that smelled like a delicious omurice. 

“Good morning sleepy!”

Jun just nodded and sat at the edge of the small table. 

“I’m not sure whether this matches your taste but you have to eat the whole of it. Oh! Drink this as well!” Toma continued as he placed in front of him the plate along with a cup of coffee. Jun drank a bit just to grimace.

“This is bitter!”

Toma laughed as he sat across the table sipping some of his own coffee. “And whose fault is that? Stop complaining and eat. You should take afterwards a pain killer I’m pretty sure your head is a mess…”

Jun lowered his head and ate everything having his gaze fixed on his plate. He didn’t say anything. He could only hear Toma sighing from time to time but his mind was working too fast. He could only think of Toma’s behavior this morning and some flashes of last night. He had to do something… he had to make a decision. 

As the pill went down his throat his eye met the cupboard where he hid the alcohol. Without saying a single word he went closer and after having it open, he took all the bottles of whiskey, vodka or whatever alcohol those bottles contained and threw them in the sink. 

Toma couldn’t believe his eyes. “J- Jun?” he mumbled with difficulty as his voice was trembling. 

Jun said nothing in reply and continued to empty the bottles. Once they were thrown away, he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and a head resting on his back. He could feel soft vibrations, sign the other one was crying.

He smiled softly. “Please stay with me…” he managed to say as he turned and met Toma’s eyes.

Toma caressed his left cheek, smiling. “Don’t worry Jun… I will” his voice was so tender, his tone showed so much care that could only make Jun feel warm inside.

“I need you…”

Toma nodded a bit. “I know it’s going to be difficult Jun but I won’t let you fall… I promise…”

Jun felt unable to hold back his tears that were threatening all this time to come to surface. He fell in Toma’s arms sobbing, letting his emotions free for the first time after the revelations at the warehouse.

Toma rubbed softly his back as he whispered in his ear. “I’ll be here Jun… Don’t be afraid. You’ll never be left alone again… never…”   
…………………………………..

 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing” said Jun stubbornly as he looked outside the window. It was winter and the trees were left in the mercy of the strong wind. 

“Now I have believed you!” Toma went closer and grabbed Jun’s shoulder. “Jun… I can tell something is on your mind the last few days. So I suggest you spill it and we can get over the case of repeat!”

Jun sighed and reached the table next to the sofa where he had placed his cigarettes. He lit up one avoiding any eye contact with Jun. 

“Is it about the program they mentioned in school this Monday?” Toma said in a low voice.

Jun looked at him with eyes bulged from surprise. “How did you-”

“… know?” Toma laughed. Well let me tell you that you’re not the best actor in the world. You’re always so gloomy and that moment was the first to see you have sparkling eyes. You know… you’re quite like an open book to me Jun. It wasn’t that difficult to understand when I saw you writing down every single possible detail”

Jun looked down. He knew that he wanted to go to London and try something new… in a completely new environment but he couldn’t ask Toma to follow him. It was already 1 year since he had left the previous school and enrolled a specialized for adults one. His father was finally where he supposed to be and Toma was always by his side. It was since months ago that he started looking at Toma; looking really closely to him. There were some feelings that he was trying desperately to push away, he couldn’t be sure… that’s what he kept saying to himself. But he was sure for only one thing: that Toma’s presence around him had become necessary for him. If Toma was next to him he could feel more at ease… he could relax… he could be Jun; a Jun that he was still discovering. 

Toma had a great sense of humor and insight. He could sense when and what he should say or what was the best for them to do. Jun knew well that he wasn’t the easiest person to live with yet for some reason Toma had found no difficulties; no negative aspects. Even when he was behaving like an asshole, the other would never raise his tone or complain… he would just leave it pass. It was one of the reasons he was afraid to ask him to leave Japan and follow him across half the universe. He knew positively that Toma was in love with him and that there’s nothing he would deny but still… Jun felt like he had no right to ask him do another thing just for him. It was already too much.

“I guess we should hurry and ask Sakamoto-sensei for the accommodation availabilities. From what I’ve heard London is quite expensive…”

Toma’s words snapped him away from his thoughts. 

“Toma…” Jun’s voice was really low.

“I’m not hearing a thing! If I remember right the final date to declare your interest is next week right? Tonight we will find sensei and speak to him” Toma tried to stand up from the sofa when Jun’s hand reached out, grabbing him tightly.

“Toma… I’m not going… We’re fine here. We both work part time at the supermarket. We can make our lives here!”

Toma smiled widely and his eyes tried desperately to find Jun’s. He lowered himself so that he was at the same level with Jun who was still sitting on the sofa. His hand reached reluctantly the other’s cheek. 

“Don’t think that you’re forcing me… I would never do something that I didn’t want to in the first place and what I want the most is to be by your side no matter where you are. I want to be with you and see you smile…”

Jun tensed a bit at the hearing of these words but Toma’s hand moved to his shoulder. 

“Jun, please look at me” Jun was still having his gaze fixed on the floor. “Look at me!” Jun had no choice but do as he was said.

“I’m not asking you to love me back! I enjoy being your friend… I mean… it means a lot to me that I can be your friend. If I did that with only purpose to force you to be with me differently, from what you want, then that wouldn’t be love, it would be obsession and if whatever I did for you all this time was made under the name of personal profit, then it wouldn’t be called care but exploitation. Do you under-”

Toma didn’t have the chance to finish as he felt two lips lock on his. He froze. It was the last thing he expected Jun to do and though his body was craving for the other’s touch he still couldn’t enjoy it. He managed to break the kiss, which was not a passionate one, but still he could sense some desperation in it.  

“Jun… what was that for?” Jun could understand that Toma was hurt. “The last thing I want to happen to us is awkwardness. You don’t love me like that and I’m fine with it. I don’t want you to force yourself on me out of guilt or out of debt. If you do that then I guess I have totally failed… and I don’t want to lose you… Please… be reasonable!”

Toma stood up quickly and headed to his bedroom but before he could close the door behind him, Jun blocked it with his body. 

“I would like to stay alone now Jun please…” Toma’s voice cracked as he said that and Jun could see that his eyes were teary.

“I’m not leaving unless you listen to me!” he spoke those words perhaps louder than he initially intended, making Toma look at him surprised.

“I didn’t do it out of guilt… it was not a moment of weakness… If it was something like that I would have hit on you as soon as you took me in. It wasn’t something it was planned… I… You’ve made me… I think I’m falling for you…” Jun said those words without taking his stare away from Toma’s. 

“Whenever you say to me good morning with that big smile and an amazing breakfast is already waiting for me in the kitchen I feel warm inside. Whenever I see you wait for me to finish my shift just to walk back home together I feel so damn happy. Whenever you call me Jun I just want to grin like an idiot. Whenever you hold my hand I feel my stomach tense awkwardly… For the first time in my life I feel like I can be myself without any kind of masquerade. You’re the only person I’m not afraid of showing my weakness… of speaking of my fears and insecurities. You’re the only one that I can simply be me. 

I was trying to refuse all these emotions because I knew what it means to play with someone’s feelings but… I can’t hide anymore. I want to give it a try… I want _us_ to try… I’m not promising that it will definitely work out but I can assure you that I won’t let it damage this bond we have created between us. Please Toma… I’m just asking you to give me one chance… Please…”

Toma was left standing there next to the door, staring at him with his mouth half opened. He couldn’t believe his ears. He could feel the sincerity in Jun’s words but he still… he was afraid; afraid of being hurt…

“Please…” Jun’s voice trembled and Toma was fighting back a few tears that were threatening to come down his cheeks. 

“I’m afraid… I love you too much to handle it when I’ll be left alone…” Toma couldn’t fight it anymore. He burst into tears, his body shaking when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist bringing him closer. 

“I will never let you go Toma. You’re way too precious to me. I know that I want us to try… but we will take things slow. I promise you! Give me one chance…”

Toma held Jun tight on him; as if he was afraid of losing him. “I won’t handle it Jun… I swear it to you… I won’t…” he managed to say between his sobs.

Jun caressed his hair and gave soft pecks on the top of his head in an attempt to make him feel calmer.

“I know that… and… I believe I won’t be able to handle losing another precious person to me as well. I want to be with Toma… simple as that…” his voice was low, and it felt to Toma almost soothing as it reached his ears.

He moved his head a bit so that his eyes could meet Jun’s.

“I… lo-” Toma tried to clear his throat as a faint blush spread all over his face, making him look cute. “I love you Jun…”

Jun smiled and caressed softly his cheek before cupping them both with his hands. 

“I think I love you too Toma… I really think I do…” Toma said nothing in reply and his lips curved into a small smile as he felt those tender lips back on his. It was a soft kiss; almost feather like but he could sense what Jun was telling him a few seconds ago… those feelings… there were… even if they needed time to grow properly they still were there and that was enough for Toma to ease his crazy heart beating rhythm and let go, giving all of his soul in what Jun asked him.   
***   
Toma pressed the button one more time. “Excuse me but how much time do we have before landing?”

The hostess smiled at him gently and replied to him. “As I told you 10 minutes ago sir, we will reach Heathrow airport in the next one hour… Would you like perhaps something to drink, to help you calm down a bit?”

Toma shook his head negatively and closed his eyes trying to imagine he was on earth. A hand came to squeeze his.

“Don’t be so nervous… we will be there soon!”

“Well I hate flying…” Toma whispered avoiding Toma’s gaze.

Jun muffled a laugh. “No need for explanation! I can see that! Though I thought you were stronger than this… you make me believe that I have a type when I always thought I didn’t…”

Toma narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know… right now you resemble so much of Ma- Aiba-kun… he was always that nervous whenever he was in an environment he was uncomfortable with…”

Toma moved a bit so that he could look at Jun properly. “I’m nothing like him! See?!” he took the magazine there was in front of his seat to read it ‘casually’ “I’m not uncomfortable, nor nervous! I’m strong! And stop thinking about him! It’s more than a year already!!!”

Jun looked at him smiling. He knew that whenever he teased him with Masaki the other would do everything to prove him wrong and he couldn’t help but find this behavior of Toma adorable. It was true that sometimes he missed Masaki but there was a quite faire time since he had missed him the way he used to. He had certainly loved him… it wasn’t that difficult anyway… how could anyone not fall for that beautiful, outside and inside, person as Masaki... but now that he had get to know Toma he could tell that with Masaki he would always feel like something was missing; something that with Toma was always there. He said nothing else and turned his gaze at the window watching the endless light blue of the sky.

 

_ “Ladies and gentlemen welcome to London. Please remain at your seats until the plane is fully stopped at a proper gate. We hope you enjoyed your flight.” _

“Welcome to London Toma!”

“No… I would say welcome to your new life Jun!”   
………………………………….

 

“I’ll start to feel jealous of the bartender! He keeps checking on you and you never fail to flash him a smile back!”

“It’s not my fault… he seems to have a good taste!” Jun continued the teasing. It was two years since the day they had said for the very first time _I love you_ and it turned out that Toma was quite jealous; not a hysterical one but certainly one that amused Jun.

“Hmmm…. You really think high of yourself!” Toma said as he sipped a bit of his cocktail.

“Well it’s not my fault if I’m the handsome one…” Jun whispered in his ear playfully.

Toma smirked. “That’s because I never tried to present myself as available… If I wanted I could lure anyone I wanted without even trying…” he said using the most seductive tone he could. And it worked; Jun looked at him lustfully as the other smiled at him, his tongue brushing his lower lip. 

“Would you like to see what I’m capable of?” Toma asked leaning closer to Jun, looking at him intensively.

“I would sure do…” Jun replied without breaking the eye contact, trying to reach for their coats and his wallet. He had to take him out of the bar that very moment.   
***    
Loud moans filled the room as both of them were moving completely synchronized, making the room even hotter. It didn’t take them too long to come, calling each other’s name.

“Are you…” Toma tried to speak, having Jun still inside of him “con- convinced now of my… capabilities?”

Jun looked at his boyfriend’s amazingly flushed face and pecked his nose. “Well it was pretty good… but your techniques… require some improvement…”

Toma pouted and pushed him off of him. “Fuck you…” it was almost whispered but Jun caught it. 

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Toma’s neck. 

“Firstly, you wish” Toma looked at him dumbfounded and Jun just nodded. “Yes… you wish… and secondly, I was kidding… your capabilities are dangerously good… I guess I have to try my best to keep them just for me…”

Toma said nothing in response and just crashed their lips together. “It’s up to you to ensure that!” Toma winked at him and stood up from the bed. ‘I guess we should take a shower and then clean up this mess” he said pointing to the scattered on the floor clothes.

They ordered a pizza as no one was in the mood for cooking and curled up together in the sofa under Jun’s favorite purple fluffy blanket. They were watching TV, when suddenly Jun took the remote control and turned it off. Toma looked at him a little confused. 

“Jun? Did something happen?”

“Toma… you know I thought of a way to ensure that these capabilities of yours we were previously talking about…”

“Wha-” Toma didn’t have the chance to finish his question.

“Marry me” there was a moment of silence. Toma was staring at Jun, feeling that his heart will crash against his ribs. 

“You… you mean it?” Toma asked with a trembling voice. He was afraid that his ears had heard wrong.

“Ikuta Toma, will you marry me?” Jun’s tone was leaving no space for mistakes or fun. It was serious.

Toma had lost his voice. Once he woke up from the state of shock, he nodded softly his head before nuzzling into the other’s neck, enjoying his warmness.   
……………………………………..

 

“Are you sure you want to go back? It’s been so many years since we left…” Toma asked his husband as he sipped his coffee. They were already working as managers in one of the largest café chains in England.

“If you don’t want to… I don’t care to go back…”

Toma smiled and sat next to Jun. “As much as I love London, your home is always your home right?”

“Then you agree?” Jun said with hope showing in his eyes.

Toma nodded. “Yes! I mean it!”

“You’re the best husband I could ever ask for!” Jun said and hugged Toma so tightly the latter thought he would faint. 

“Stop it _hubby…_ I can’t breathe!” Toma knew how Jun didn’t like it to be called like that “but we have to make a lot of preparations… and we have to search for jobs!”

Jun smirked.

Toma frowned. “I know that face… Spill it…”

“We don’t have to find jobs!” Jun said triumphantly.

“What? How?” Toma asked rather confused.

Jun brought out some papers. “Read these!”

Toma said as he was told and looked back at Jun gasping. “You managed to get subsidy for opening your own business and yet said nothing?! Nice husband!” 

Jun went closer to Toma. “Well, it is for Japan… and I couldn’t present it you unless you had agreed on this…”

“Of course I would have agreed. It’s your dream… and to be completely honest I’m very fond myself of being my own boss and there’s no way you’d throw this chance away…”

“I would if you didn’t want to go back to Japan… what the hell I would do with the new business program, if I saw my lover languish slowly day by day… No thank you!” was Jun’s reply leaving Toma speechless.

“I care too much for my To!” Toma smiled widely, wrapping his hands around Jun’s neck and leaning forward to claim his husband’s lips forcefully, passionately.

“I care for my J as well!” he said once he broke the kiss. 

“What do you say of opening a new café in the heart of Tokyo making everyone talking about it?”

Toma looked at Jun raising an eyebrow. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

“Simple. Create the new hot spot of Tokyo… and then perhaps open more… in Okinawa… even Sapporo… everywhere!”

“That’s quite an ambitious plan you know!”

Jun smiled and pecked Toma’s lips. “That’s because J’s in control baby!”

“And what’s the name of this super café J-sama?” asked Toma mischievously.

“MITJ” Jun said and Toma gasped at the realization of what its name meant. “I promise you… we are about to create a new little star back at home…” Jun continued caressing Toma’s hair.

“I can’t wait…” said Toma and rested his head against his husband’s chest.   
…………………………………………

 

“Are you ready love?” Toma asked. He was already standing by the door.

“I don’t know if I look good…” Jun’s voice came from the bedroom.

“I promise you… you look perfect… in fact, there’s no way you’d look less than perfect… now hurry up! We don’t want them to wait!”    
***

“JUN-CHAN!!!” an overexcited voice reached their ears as they entered the bar.

“He’s certainly energetic!” Toma commented and Jun muffled a laugh as they headed closer to them.

“Good evening everyone! Sorry for being late but Mr. Diva over here was trying to figure out what he would wear for more than an hour!” 

Jun looked at Toma coldly but said nothing. He was way too nervous to be able to make an argument at the moment, though he knew that Toma made that just to calm him down.

“MatsuJun relax! You seem as if you’re about to faint… and then we can do nothing to help you… you know Masaki is a vet not a doctor… though now that I’m rethinking about it it’s probably for the best!”

“Nino-chan!” Masaki whined at his friend who would always find a way to make fun of him.

“Yes… Masaki… I know… Imagine what animals would say if they could speak!!” Nino burst into loud laughs before he received a scold from Satoshi.

“I’m sure that he will be just great! Nino’s probably jealous of that!” Jun said surprising even himself.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I did it! I made Matsumoto Jun speak normally!” Nino said proudly. “I thought you would pop like a balloon!”

Jun realized what Nino had done to help him and laughed along with the others. He had missed their company. Even if he had known them for several months, they had managed to reach under his skin.   
***   
Time passed easily as everyone was eager to learn about their lives in the ‘exotic’ London.

“We’ll call you for next Saturday! Good night!” Sho said waving at them, soon followed by the others.  

 

 

 

 

“You seem happy…” Toma said as they were walking back to their apartment.

“I am…” replied Jun smiling and squeezed his husband’s hand. “I am…”

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 A.N. Here is Junma's side story!!! I tried to make it as clear as possible!!! It took time for Jun to get over all of his problems but slowly he managed to find happiness!!! [](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[**matsuaurore**](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/) my dear I hope you're satisfied! I didn't leave your Jun baby suffer!!! ;)

I know I had promised you Ohmiya's side story as well but I had a problem with my laptop and as a result the new version wasn't saved and unfortunately I have to rewrite a part of it TT (it will be posted probably in Weekend though!)

To be honest, it was challenging to write Jun's OS because there were a lot of aspects unknown and unrelated to the other characters... I hope it turned out well! :)

I hope you enjoyed reading it and comments are <333!

 


	19. Kako no Sakura (Ohmiya - side story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?

Title: Kako no Sakura (Ohmiya - side story)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Pairings: **Ohmiya** [Sakuraiba (main), ~~Junba (side)~~ , Junma, Aimiya (Friendship), Yama (Friendship)]  
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance, School  
Rating: R  
Summary: Aiba Masaki's a high school student who seems to be the bullying obsession for his classmate Sakurai Sho... Is it just an obsession or there's something more behind this treatment? In what way has fate brought them together in the past?  
Warning: In certain chapters, there will be violence, bullying and bad language. So if you are not ok with these things you could just pass...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  
A.N. This is Ohmiya's side story as promised! ^_^

 

  


Ohmiya Side Story

 

Nino put the keys in the lock of his new apartment. It was almost three months ago that Satoshi had asked him to live together. He wanted to scream once he heard his boyfriend’s proposal but he was just too shy to express his feelings freely. He knew positively though that Satoshi didn’t need much of observation to figure it out… he could read him well, almost too well for Nino’s taste but he never complained. 

He was always the one to receive mocking laughs, negative comments, jeers… Masaki was an exception. He was like a brother to him and having him by his side gave him the courage to defend himself against all those jerks who liked to make fun of him. He never tried to hide his identity but he hated that people would only look at that as if it was something bad; something that was humiliation worth. He always pretended the one that never paid attention… the one that simply didn’t care... just focusing on his games. That masquerade of the geek had saved him as the others were losing their interest. It wasn’t until he was alone in his bedroom when he could let his emotions free… sobbing with his head buried in his pillow.

All that seemed pieces of the past. Satoshi made him feel human again; feel complete. He had never dared to speak any of those thoughts to Satoshi. He was somehow feeling that he had no right to upset the other. He was never good at expressing himself. So instead of confessing all that, he preferred to tease Satoshi. Behind every bratty response was a huge _“I love you”_ hidden, behind every ‘angry’ nudge was _“You are more than my life”_ meant. He was sure that the other understood him… perhaps that was the reason that he never argued with him. All Satoshi would do was to smile and let go.

Satoshi was supportive. He never judged any of his decisions. When he announced that he will go to a tech school, he never asked him to change his choice or rethink it. He simply kissed him, telling him “ _I’m happy you found what you want to do with your life_ ”. It was those small things in their everyday life that made him love Satoshi a little more day by day.    
***   
“Toshiiii I’m home!” Nino said but there was no ‘welcome’, no hug, no kiss. He was sure that Satoshi was home, since he had texted him earlier that afternoon. Whenever he created a new painting he was working at home. “ _I need my space to work… it’s a matter of inspiration_ ” Nino couldn’t get the reason but he already knew that there’s no point in trying to solve the spoken mysteries of an artist.

He threw his keys on the small table near the entrance and went to the room that was turned into a studio. He knocked the door but no response came from the inside. “Toshi? Are you here?” still no answer. He tried to open the door in vain; it was locked. “As if I care to see your creations _Picasso!_ ” sighing, he walked to the kitchen to fill a glass of water. 

It was always difficult to work at the online support for one of the biggest computer companies in Japan when you always had to give instructions to people who had never heard of what back up is before. It’s not that he complained about his work. He was never good with dealing with people so that job was ideal for him; it was just that he wished the other in the line knew some basics.

As he grabbed his phone to text his boyfriend his ears caught a sound that seemed like water falling. His lips immediately curved into a smirk and his eyes sparkled dangerously. “So you _are_ here…”

He walked as soundlessly as possible, taking in the same time his clothes off and throwing them on the floor. He didn’t care about the mess he was creating all that mattered now was the nude body that was under the hot water. He opened the door entering the bathroom to see Satoshi’s figure behind the shower glass. _You couldn’t welcome me better my Toshi…_

Without thinking about it twice he opened the glass and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist from behind as his mouth found the sensitive spot between the neck and the left shoulder.

Satoshi who didn’t hear a thing almost jumped out of surprise when he felt someone behind him.

“Nino!” he said panting “You scared the hell out of me!”

“Take it as your punishment. You know… you’re such a little naughty boy… you knew it was around this time that I would be back home and you decided to take a shower right now?! You know I can’t resist your wet silky skin…” Nino whispered in Satoshi’s ear making him tremble.

“You…” Satoshi grabbed Nino and turned him the other way, locking him between his body and the wall. “You’ll pay for this!”

Nino didn’t say a thing he just grabbed Satoshi’s shoulders forcefully and bit his lower lip in his attempt to muffle a scream.

Satoshi smirked and lean closer to Nino’s face, speaking slowly almost in his lips. “Already? I haven’t done anything yet…”

Nino pushed him away and whining rubbed his butt, with both his hands. “Idiot! You pressed my cute butt on the tube of the hot water! I thought I would burn!” Nino said frowning.

Satoshi blinked for a minute but immediately took his boyfriend in his arms. “I’m sorry baby… I didn’t mean to…”

“But it hurts…” Nino complained with his best baby like expression.

Satoshi smiled and turned him slowly so that he could face Nino’s back and kneeled down spreading soft kisses on the ‘hurt’ part of Nino’s body. “There… does my little cute butt feeling better now?” 

Nino was already ecstatic. He couldn’t help it… he was way too sensitive whenever Satoshi was touching him. 

Satoshi guessed it and leaned forward making his half erected member touch the other. “I guess I should do something for all the trouble I caused…” 

Nino who was supporting himself a little awkwardly angled his head so that he could see the other and replied in a husky way. “You’d better hurry up…”

Satoshi didn’t say anything else. Slowly, he entered his boyfriend making him scream every time the tip of his member brushed the spot deep inside Nino that made him moan so beautifully, so lustfully. For Satoshi it was not just a fuck… it was love… they had slept together so many times yet it felt as if he couldn’t be satisfied. He always wanted more. Perhaps it was because his feelings for this person grew day by day, becoming stronger, more solid.   
***   
“Was my compensation enough?” Satoshi said as he blew dry Nino’s hair. 

Nino smiled leaning closer to Satoshi. “It was acceptable…”

Satoshi pouted. “Brat…”

“I love you too” was Nino’s answer as he took the hair dryer to blow dry Satoshi’s hair.

“My father called…” Satoshi spoke in a really low voice. Nino froze. “He wants us to have lunch this Saturday”

Nino gulped. It was true that Satoshi’s family wanted to meet Nino. It had already been 4 years since they had been together but Nino couldn’t help but feel nervous about this meeting… perhaps too nervous.

Satoshi cupped his cheeks. “Stupid… I already told you that they are fine with the idea of us… dad even found us this apartment…”

Nino was avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. “What if they don’t like me…” he mumbled, slightly pouting; something that made him look even cuter; at least in Satoshi’s eyes.

Satoshi caressed his hair and pecked Nino’s nose. “They will not like you…” Nino looked at him dumbfounded. He expected that Satoshi would be at least supportive. “They will love you!” Satoshi finished his line and drove him into a sweet kiss.   
…………………………………

 

Satoshi rang the bell. 

“Do I really look ok?” Nino whispered in his ear. They were at the door of Satoshi’s parents and couldn’t help but feel his stomach ready to explode.

Satoshi squeezed his hand. “You look perfect Kazu… relax baby… they’re cool! You’ll see!”

The door opened to reveal a woman who looked like an older, female version of Satoshi. 

“Satoshi… Kazunari… you finally arrived. Come inside!” she said smiling.

They entered the living room. Nino remembered when he had come in this house to learn about Masaki and Sho. He almost smiled as he remembered how nervous he was for being alone with Satoshi. “I remember it as well…” It was Satoshi that whispered in his ear. Nino frowned. _Is he a telepathic or something?!_

Satoshi looked at his boyfriend amused. “Don’t look so troubled… you actually muttered the whole thing!” making Nino blush. 

They were served tea and cake when Satoshi’s father entered the room. Nino almost chocked. He wasn’t that tall or muscular but his gaze was surely intense.

“You had already told me that your boyfriend was cute but I couldn’t believe that he would be that much…” was the first thing that came out of Ohno-san mouth leaving Nino stare at him. He expected a lot but something like that was definitely out of his agenda.

“Does my son make your life difficult? If so don’t be afraid to scold him. You have my permission!”

Satoshi sighed. “Dad!!!”

“Satoshi stop it. I know that you have this artistic thing in you and I’m fine with it but honestly those emotional ups and downs always gave me a head ache”

Satoshi crossed his arms in front of his chest and said stubbornly. “Well I don’t think that we’re here just to speak about this…”

Ohno-san raised an eyebrow. “Then, could we talk about how you chose to be a painter instead of a police detective?! You are a natural! Kazunari… don’t you agree with me?”

“Well… I think… I think that everyone should do whatever he wants with his life… and since… well… Tosh- Satoshi” he cleared his throat a bit “wants to be a painter I can’t do anything else but support him…”

Ohno-san looked at him intensively before standing up and coming closer, just to pat Nino’s head. “That’s what I wanted to hear Kazunari! Now let’s have lunch… That smell of curry is torturing me!”

Nino was speechless. He followed Satoshi and sat next to him. 

Ohno-san raised his glass filled with sake. “Welcome to our family Kazunari!”

Nino looked at him, then at Satoshi’s mother who was nodding softly with a wide smile and then to Satoshi who gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. “I told you they’d love you Kazu!”   
…………………………………………

 

The national art gallery was so big, full of people. 

Nino was there alone; not because no one else was available but because he felt that way. He entered through the main entrance where a big poster, hanging from the roof with a painting of still life.

_ January 1 – March 31 _   
_ Ohno Satoshi – First Prize in the national contest held by the National School of Arts _   
_ “Two” _

Nino’s eyes were filled with tears. He was so proud of Satoshi. He knew how much he loved painting and now it seemed as if his efforts were finally getting the place they deserved.

He walked from painting to painting, his eyes focusing on every single detail. The way shadows were created, the way the brush had left hurried touches on the canvas but which for some reason felt so needed. Everything was still nature. Satoshi loved nature. In Sunday mornings they would go to the park where Satoshi used to sit with his canvas and paint the scenery in front of him.

Nino entered the last room where there was only one painting. It was the only one that wasn’t still nature. Nino gasped. It was a portrait of a sleeping young man… it was _his_ portrait. He started tremble… his heart ready to rip his insides. _Satoshi was painting when I was sleeping… That’s the reason he always left the studio in our apartament locked?_

He felt being hugged from behind and lips touch his neck. “Do you like it?”

It was Satoshi’s voice. Nino put his hands on top of Satoshi’s holding him tightly, his gaze still on the painting.

“I like this painting…” he could feel his voice trembling. “It’s the only one that has no price. How much does it cost?”

“You’re interested in purchasing it?”

“Yes…”

“I’m afraid I will disappoint you…”

Nino frowned and turned so that he could meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Why… what do you mean?”

“This painting is not for sale… it’s priceless… and it is mine like the model…”

Nino tried in vain to shake away his tears. “Satoshi…”

Satoshi caressed his cheek before leaning to peck his lips. “My Kazu…”   
…………………………………………….. 

 

“Masaki-kun was glowing from happiness!” Satoshi said as he entered the apartment followed by Nino.

“Yes… he was…” Nino said in a low tone. They had just returned from Chiba. Masaki and Sho had decided to exchange vows in the beach. It wasn’t a real marriage but it was a testimony in front of their close friends and families. They were twelve years together and they wanted to seal their love in a way. It was Sho’s idea.

Satoshi chuckled as he looked at Nino who lied in the sofa with his clothes on.

“I can’t believe that this year we’re turning thirty! We’re getting old!” Nino was whining.

Satoshi smiled and went closer to his boyfriend as he loosened his tie a bit. He knew the reason Nino was that gloomy.

“I forgot to tell you love… This morning I found this outside our door...” Satoshi said and handed an unwritten envelope to Nino.

Nino took it curiously and opened it. It wasn’t until minutes later when his hands were shaking.

 

_ We are delighted to invite you to our wedding  _   
_ that will take place in London’s City Hall  _   
_ on September 22 at 13h. _   
_ We hope to see you with us on the happiest day  _   
_ of our lives. _   
_                   Satoshi  & Kazunari _

“To- Toshi… what’s this?” Nino said with his stare still fixed on the card in his hands.

“Our wedding invitation… Jun-kun and Toma-kun helped me a lot! I guess you should hurry to find the best tuxedo. I want my husband to be the most handsome!” Satoshi said softly as he brought teary Nino closer.

“I… I love you…”

Satoshi looked back at Nino’s eyes. “I love you too my Kazu…”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

A.N. I finished Ohmiya Side Story!!!! It didn't take too much right?! Bratty Nino was there but this time I needed it to be deeper... Also... *coughs* I advanced a bit with Sakuraiba making their ending even sappier... I know... But whenever I (re)watch Sakuraiba date in Chiba and them being onm that beach... yeah... you understand! XDDD

With this  the cycle of _Kako no Sakura_ officially closed! YAY! It reached (with the two side-stories included) the number of 285 pages and 87.000+ words!!! O.0 That's almost a PhD thesis... XDDD

 

I hope you enjoyed it! And comments are always <333!


End file.
